¡Miau!
by istharneko
Summary: De Sakura, Kakashi, y cómo un gato unió sus destinos. KakaSaku.
1. Sakura y el Señor Gato

**Advertencia: **Hay varios cambios en la persona. De primera a tercera, etc. Espero que no se pierdan.

**Resumen: **De Sakura, Kakashi, y cómo un gato unió sus destinos.

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**¡Miau!

* * *

**

"_En el principio, Dios creó al hombre, y al verlo tan frágil, creó al gato."_

_- Warren Eckstein

* * *

_

_**1**__. Sakura y el Señor Gato._

Siempre he pensado que Kakashi-sensei parece un gato. Más bien es como un gato.

Parece mentira, ¿no?

Tiene ocho perros, debería compararle con ellos. Pero no; a mí me gusta pensar que es como un gatito: tierno, perezoso, sin ningún tipo de obligación, y que si las tiene, las evade completamente.

Fiero en las situaciones más peligrosas, siempre alerta a pesar de su letanía. Oculto en la sombra, listo para atacar a sus enemigos cuando la ocasión lo merece. Oculto tras una máscara de cortesía, pero listo para sacar las uñas en cualquier momento.

Deberían llamarle el ninja gato, en vez de ninja copia. Al menos es eso lo que pienso, y lo que me demostró siempre…

"Gatito, ven acá…"

**&**

Nueve de la noche, las calles de Konoha parecen salidas de una película de terror de serie B. ¿Quién me dice que no me va a salir un zombie de una de esas esquinas oscuras?, Quizás mamá podría haberme enviado a una hora más normal a comprar, pero como siempre, le faltó algo para la cena, y la que tiene que salir soy yo. A lo lejos, las calles parecen más solitarias que de costumbre y por si fuera poco, el súper de la esquina está cerrado.

"Mierda." Parece que cerraron hace poco, ya que hay luces encendidas por entre las persianas. Mamá va a lamentar haber olvidado el ingrediente esencial de la cena.

Miro alrededor a ver si hay algo abierto, pero todo está oscuro. Comienzo a caminar de nuevo a casa por el mismo camino por el que he llegado, pero un maullido dantesco me para. Aterrorizada, me detengo. ¿Podría ser que un monstruoso felino me estuviese aguardando tras esa esquina? Empiezo a andar detenidamente por la acera, viendo como una sombra se va formando en la esquina de ese callejón. Mis pasos son cortos y temerosos mientras me voy acercando a… ¿La escena del crimen?

Me pregunto en qué mierda estoy pensando.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, harta de la espera, me acercó de una sentada al lugar del que sale el despótico maullido. Mis ojos se agrandan al notar un bulto que sobresale por un montón de basura que seguramente alguien dejó olvidada. Hay que ver, con la fama de limpia que tiene Konoha, y alguien deja aquí tiradas estas cosas. Con el pie, aparto un poco la basura, y algo se mueve.

Enseguida me doy cuenta que es un gatito de pelaje grisáceo; parece callejero y tiene una patita herida. Me mira con sus grandes ojillos grises, como pidiéndome ayuda. Sin poder evitarlo, me compadezco de él y lo cojo en brazos, comprobando el tamaño de su herida. No parece grave, con una de las técnicas aprendidas con Tsunade-Sama sanará.

Me lo escondo en la chaqueta y comienzo a andar a casa. El animalito me mira agradecido y me hace arrumacos; sonrío complacida. ¿Quién diría que mi imaginación me haría imaginar cosas tan terroríficas como un gran gato malévolo y gigante en ese callejón oscuro? Tiemblo al pensarlo. El viento frío de la noche hace volar algunas hebras de mi cabello rosado, y un escalofrío me recorre. Más vale que me apure si no quiero coger un resfriado.

**&**

Como siempre, mamá se quejó por llegar tan tarde, y por supuesto, me dijo que al día siguiente quería al gato fuera de casa. Asentí a su orden, no quería problemas. Al llegar a la cocina saqué de la nevera una botella de leche y cogí un cacharrito de uno de las estanterías de la cocina. Vertí la leche en el, derramando un poco. Yo y mi torpeza, nunca seré una buena ama de casa. Por suerte había algunas sobras del día anterior, así que se las puse en un platito y fui a mi cuarto haciendo equilibrios para no tirar nada al suelo.

Me senté en la cama y puse todo encima de la mesita de noche. El gatito aún seguía metido en mi chaqueta. Desde hacía rato notaba que no maullaba tan insistentemente, eso me sobrecogió. ¿Podría ser que estuviese muerto? Sin embargo, cuando lo saqué de entre la tela, noté como sus curiosos ojos me escrutaban; la herida de la pata no sería algo problemático de solucionar.

Un chakra verdoso salió de mis manos, y curé la patita del animal, haciendo que quedase como nueva. Sonreí satisfecha. Había mejorado mucho desde acabar el entrenamiento con Tsunade, y ahora controlaba a la perfección varias técnicas médicas complicadas. Desde la partida de Sasuke y luego de Naruto, me había sentido muy sola, y como meta, me propuse ser una buena ninja médico; quizás la mejor. Ahora que Naruto había regresado y formaban equipo con Sai, todo era mucho mejor; la cosa había cambiado para bien.

-Ahora puede comer usted en condiciones, señor gato. –Hablé con tranquilidad, dejando la comida y el animal en el suelo. Me deslicé hasta la puerta y bajé a cenar.

**&**

Volví en medio segundo con la comida en mis manos, no quería dejar al animalito solo. Tragué acompasadamente mi cuenco de arroz y mi ración de pescado mientras observaba al gatito comer. Veía como cogía cuidadosamente los alimentos y los masticaba de manera delicada. Nunca me había fijado en como comía un gato, pero era algo muy curioso. Dejé mis platos ya terminados sobre la mesita y me tumbé en la cama, viendo como terminaba de comer y bebía la leche del platito.

Cerré los ojos un momento, me sentía cansada. De ahí no pude ver nada más, pues me quedé profundamente dormida.

**&**

Al siguiente día me desperté con un peso a la espalda que no me dejaba moverme. Cuando pude, giré la cabeza y noté que el gato estaba durmiendo, desparramado en mi espalda con una pose un tanto rara.

-Vamos, despierta y sal de ahí. –Le dije, soñolienta y moviéndome levemente para que saliera de mi espalda. El felino no se movió, sólo abrió los ojos y me miró con la misma curiosidad del día anterior-. ¡Miau!

El gatito giró la cabeza, como si no entendiera lo que le decían. ¿Miau? Sólo a mí se me ocurre hablar en el idioma de los animales y pretender que me entiendan. Me lo quedé mirando raro y él a mí.

En verdad era lindo, esos ojitos grises tan entrañables e inocentes…

Cuando menos lo esperé, su zarpita se dirigió hacia mi cara y el profundo dibujo de unas garritas se dibujo en mi rostro. Salté de la cama sujetándome la frente y mirando con ira al gato. ¿Cómo había podido parecerle linda una cosa tan poco amigable como esa? Me sobé la frente, algunas lagrimitas salían de mis ojos.

Me dirigí al baño y me remojé con agua el arañazo de la frente. Traté de cubrirlo con el flequillo, pero seguía ahí. "Después de todo, Ino tiene razón: Mi frente es demasiado grande." Tenía que deshacerme de ese animal lo más rápido posible, era una molestia.

Volví al cuarto y ahí lo vi, sobre mi cama, como si nada hubiese pasado. No sabía por qué, pero me recordaba a alguien. El animalito se levantó de la cama y avanzó contoneándose hasta mis piernas, las cuales rozó, maullando. Sentí ganas de patearlo y mandarlo volando por la ventana, pero entonces recordé que me podían denunciar por maltrato animal, así que me reprimí. En vez de eso, lo agarré por el pellejo y lo metí en una caja que saqué de la cocina. Le hice unos cuantos agujeros para que pudiese respirar y me lo llevé a cuestas hasta la casa de Naruto; seguro que él podría cuidarlo.

**&**

Llamé a la puerta de su apartamento, y enseguida que abrió, un olor a sucio invadió mis fosas nasales. Un aroma mezclado a ropa sucia, platos sin fregar, suelo sin limpiar, y toda clase de porquerías que no quería imaginar. ¿Lo malo de vivir solo? Nah, Naruto era un cerdo por naturaleza.

-¡Ei, Sakura-chan! –Enseguida, el rostro sonriente de Naruto se asomó por la puerta.- ¿Qué te pasó en la frente, te peleaste con Ino de nuevo? Parece que tiene buenas uñas. –Hablaba tan rápido que casi ni podía contestar a sus preguntas.

Callé un momento antes de contestar. –No Naruto, sólo venía a ver si te puedes quedar con "esta" cosa. –Abrí la caja un poco, dejando ver unos ojos refulgentes. Por un momento, creí notar cierto atisbo de malicia en aquellos orbes. Pero cuando quise advertirle a Naruto, ya era demasiado tarde.

-Oh, ¡qué lindo animalito! –Dijo él, apretujando y abrazando al animal. La pequeña zarpita volvió a refulgir en el aire, con un brillo metalizado, y al cabo de un momento la cara de Naruto parecía un Picasso. Sai abría disfrutado con aquella obra de arte.

-Lindo Picasso. –Habló una voz conocida para mí.

No esperé ver mi pensamiento realizado, pero una mano me avisó de que había alguien a mi espalda. Cuando giré la cabeza, admiré la típica sonrisa de Sai dirigida hacia mí.

-Hola, Sai. –Dije a modo de saludo-. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, fea. –Me reprimí las ganas de partirle la cara al oír eso. De todas maneras ya me había acostumbrado hace tiempo.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Naruto intentaba quitarse al gato de la cara. Cuando al fin lo consiguió, sus ojos lagrimeaban, y su cara estaba peor de antes.

-No puedo quedarme a esa fiera. –Habló Naruto, cerrando la puerta corriendo. El gato se metió en la cajita nuevamente, y yo me giré hacia Sai de nuevo, no pudiendo creer la negativa de mi mejor amigo.

-¿Sai? –Preguntó señalando a la cajita, donde el gatito nos miraba con curiosidad, volví a distinguir en él un resquicio de maldad en sus ojos. ¿Acaso era mi imaginación?

Mi otro amigo negó con la cabeza, y alegó que podría arañar sus obras de arte. –Por cierto, Tsunade-Sama te quiere esta tarde en su oficina, parece que quiere decirte algo importante. – Dicho esto, Sai desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Bien, sólo me queda preguntar a toda Konoha. –Suspiré, resignada.

**&**

Pasó casi toda la mañana buscando un dueño para aquel animalito, pero todos daban excusas baratas al ver la extraña mirada del gatito. ¡Si sólo era un gato!, ¿Cómo alguien podía tener miedo o no compadecerse de un tierno y peluda gatito? Sería porque su mirada era casi humana y podía verse un resquicio de malicia en sus ojos. O porque sus pelitos daban alergia, porque arañaba las cortinas o esparcía la arena de su baño sin compasión. O simplemente porque era un felino y parecía observarte a todas horas. O porque media Konoha se había llevado al menos un arañazo aquel día.

Por más que buscó, todo el mundo le daba excusas baratas, y se sentó en las escaleras de un parque a reflexionar sobre lo que hacer. Eran las once. Repasó la lista de gente que podría quererlo, y se dio cuenta que había alguien en quien no había siquiera pensado.

Kakashi-sensei.

**&**

Había corrido como una posesa hasta la casa de su antiguo sensei. Antes no había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero ahora que estaba justo al lado de los apartamentos en los que él vivía, merecía la pena preguntarle si lo quería. Sería fácil de convencer, además era la última posibilidad para dejar al animalito en un lugar seguro.

Sin perder más tiempo, subió por la escalerilla de metal que la llevaría hasta la tercera planta. La puerta número tres. Recordaba el lugar exacto como el primer día. Presionó el timbre y esperó un rato. Finalmente sonó un clic; un hombre joven y enmascarado asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Sakura? –Preguntó, visiblemente sorprendido con la visita intempestiva-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Emh, Kakashi-sensei… Vine por esto. –Con tranquilidad, abrió la caja que contenía al "bicho", y se lo tendió a Kakashi-. Me preguntaba si querría cuidarlo.

El hombre de cabello plateado lo tomó entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente. El gatito hizo lo mismo. Ambos parecían retarse con la mirada.

Y de ahí, comenzó una batalla de miradas que decidiría el destino de aquel animalejo…

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Primero quiero decir que este es mi primer Kakashi/Sakura. Hacía tiempo que deseaba escribir uno, pero no encontraba un tema adecuado. ¿Qué os parece el título?, ¿Cómico, estúpido? ¿Y el resumen? (Me lleno de dudas, jajá)

Esta totalmente dedicado a mi gata, que es un calco del señor gato y que me inspiró esta historia xD. Todo lo que le pasa a Sakura está basado en algunas de mis experiencias, espero que sepáis disculpar algunas expresiones. Ojalá os guste, lo hice con todo mi cariño para vosotros. Saludos, **Istha ~**


	2. Kakashi y el Señor Gato

**Disclaimer: **Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**¡Miau!

* * *

**

"_Siempre serás afortunado si sabes hacer migas con gatos extraños."_

- Proverbio colonial americano.

* * *

_**2.**__ Kakashi y el Señor Gato._

En realidad nunca me gustaron los gatos; o al menos eso creí.

No por algo soy el hijo del colmillo blanco de Konoha y tengo ocho perros ninja a mi servicio. No por algo prefiero invocarlos cuando los necesite en vez de tenerlos sueltos por casa y tener que darles de comer (el alquiler y mi sueldo no dan para tanto). No por algo preferiría no tener a ningún animal suelto por casa, y no por algo soy un hombre ocupado, por lo que no puedo responsabilizarme de cuidar a un gato.

Por eso, cuando Sakura llegó esa mañana a la puerta de mi casa y me tendió al dichoso bicho, mi respuesta fue la que había estado pensando:

-No. -Y su respuesta la que creí que me iba a dar: -¿Pero, por qué?

-Sakura, no podré cuidarlo. –Dije, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía-. Tengo demasiadas misiones, no podré darle de comer todos los días.

-Yo puedo venir a darle de comer cuando usted no esté. –Respondió ella-. Le puedo comprar la comida, Kakashi-sensei; No le molestará, se lo aseguro.

-Pero… -Cuando estaba a punto de responderle, noté como me estaba mirando el gato. Sus ojos estaban puestos en mí y me miraban fijamente, como evaluándome. Era algo magnético; juraría que no me había pasado nunca con ninguno de mis perros.

-Sólo será durante unas semanas, hasta que pueda encontrarle un dueño que se ocupe de él. -Oí como me decía Sakura; la chica no se rendía. Sin embargo, no podía mirarla. El gatito y yo estábamos bajo un influjo de miradas, como si se tratara de un genjutsu.

-Pe… -La niña me volvió a interrumpir y el gato seguía mirándome raro; todo un misterio.

-Por favor, Kakashi-sensei, si fuera posible me lo quedaría yo, pero no puedo. –Me dijo, suplicante-. Mi mamá no lo quiere en casa y no soy capaz de abandonarlo.

De repente, algo en aquel animal que me miraba tan raro se calmó, y bajó la mirada, liberándome a mí también de la ilusión. Entonces pude mirar a mi ex-alumna, que me miraba con carita de cordero degollado.

"Al menos se ha convertido en una mujer que no se rinde." –Pensé, antes de responderle-. Está bien. –Sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¿En serio se lo quedará? –Me preguntó; parecía emocionada.

-Sí, pero tendrás que venir a alimentarlo. –Le respondí-. Esta noche podré cuidarlo, pero mañana estoy ocupado.

Sakura suspiró, aliviada. –Gracias, Sensei.

Sin poder preverlo, el gatito se acomodó en mi regazo y acarició mi pecho con su hocico. ¿Una buena señal? Sakura pareció sorprendida, y enseguida su expresión se relajó.

-De nada. –Me dispuse a entrar a mi departamento de nuevo, pero Sakura me paró.

-Señor gato estará contento de estar con usted. –Pronunció, marchándose al acabar la frase-. ¡Cuídese Kakasi-sensei, me pasaré mañana!

"_¿Señor gato?"_

Aún no sabía lo que significaba tener a ese gato conmigo…

**&**

Eran las doce del mediodía, y una muchacha de cabello rosa caminaba por las calles de Konoha de vuelta a su hogar. Había conseguido encasquetarle al gato a su ex-sensei, y estaba bastante contenta de haber hecho realidad su propósito. A pesar de que le había hecho un profundo arañazo en la frente, aún sentía lastima por aquel "bicho" mañoso y felino. La había sorprendido mucho que Kakashi no se llevara un arañazo, y también era muy raro que le hubiese soportado la mirada.

Nadie en la ciudad había podido soportar aquellos ojos dignos del peor de los demonios… Estaba segura que el hombre sería un buen dueño, y a la larga seguro que podría convencerlo para quedárselo de por vida.

-¡Un problema resuelto! –Exclamó, feliz.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en la puerta de su casa. Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y encontró la llave de la puerta, con la que entró. – ¡Ya estoy aquí!

Parecía que nadie había llegado, así que subió a su habitación y se tiró a la cama, cruzando los brazos por encima de su cabeza y mirando al marco de su ventana. El día estaba azul, aunque no hacía nada de calor, cosa que era de agradecer. Aquel era uno de los mejores días del año. Se preguntó qué era eso tan importante que quería decirle Tsunade-shishou. Tenía que ir esa misma tarde, pero no podía evitar preguntárselo una y otra vez.

Dejó de pensar y volvió a poner atención en su ventana, donde varios pajaritos se habían parado y piaban alegremente. Cerró los ojos y oyó como algunos perros comenzaban a ladrar, estorbando su tranquilidad. Alguien les mandó callar repetidas veces, pero ellos siguieron a los suyo. Un gato se unió a la protesta, maullando fuertemente, ¿Estaría en celo? Nah, aún no era la temporada de eso. Malditos gatos.

¿Cómo estaría Kakashi? Esperaba que bien, pareciera que a Señor Gato le había caído bien.

El fuerte sonido de la puerta al abrirse la alertó de que probablemente su madre había llegado del trabajo. Sin dudarlo, bajó a ayudarla a hacer la comida.

**&**

En cuanto cerró la puerta de su departamento, Kakashi se fijó en que el gatito se había dormido en su regazo. Lo primero que hizo fue dejarlo en uno de sus sillones e ir al armario del pasillo para buscar un recorte de alguna manta vieja donde pudiese dormir. Volvió al comedor y seguía ahí, en su sillón, pero esta vez despierto, con ojos curiosos y lamiéndose su zarpita derecha.

¿Cómo sería la palabra?, se veía… ¿Amenazante?

Por un momento, sus uñas parecieron reflejar su rostro, y un momento después, estaban instaladas en la tela de su sofá, arañándolo. Entonces fue cuando Kakashi llegó a una conclusión: Tenía que darle educación a ese gato.

Se dirigió hasta el sillón y lo agarró del pellejo, dándole un correctivo en su patita. Mirándolo, le dijo: –Eso no se hace.

El animal pareció que ni se inmutaba; ni siquiera un maullido de queja. Kakashi tendió la manta en una parte del comedor y lo situó allí.

-Te quedarás aquí, este será tu sitio. –Le ordenó, señalando a la tela.

Dicho esto, se dirigió a la cocina y vertió un poco de agua en un plato y unas cuantas sobras del día anterior en otro. Se las llevó al comedor, poniéndolas al lado del "sitio" del bicho. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no había nadie en la manta. Sin tiempo a preguntarse dónde se había metido, escuchó algo que nunca había oído, pero que, por curioso que pareciere, le hizo mirar directamente a la alfombra que había justo delante del sillón.

Allí pudo ser testigo de cómo el gato se estaba afilando sus uñas, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Quizás fue su imaginación, pero pudo ver su hocico curvado en una especie de sonrisa gatuna maligna, y en sus orbes, había un brillo resplandeciente que decía: "La venganza se sirve en un plato frío."

Mientras veía los profundos arañazos que quedaban en su alfombra, el gran Ninja copia tembló.

Y más que temblaría con ese animal.

**&**

Aquella tarde me dirigí a la torre de la Godaime a paso lento y seguro; aunque por dentro sentía un nerviosismo indescriptible. No podía evitar preguntarme para qué me quería ver, y qué quería decirme. Cuando llegué, vislumbré el gran edificio y entré por la puerta, deslizándome por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada de su oficina. Llamé tres veces a la puerta, y esperé hasta que una voz me dio permiso para entrar. Abrí la puerta, y noté que Tsunade-shishou tenía la butaca de espaldas a mí, mirando hacia la ventana.

-Ah, Sakura, te esperaba. –Me dijo cortésmente, girando la butaca y mirándome de frente-. Toma asiento, por favor.

Le hice caso, sentándome en una de las nada cómodas sillas de su despacho, y le pregunté lo que tantas dudas me había estado causando desde esa mañana: -Tsunade-shishou, ¿Para qué quería verme?

-A eso iba. –Me respondió, mirándome sonriente-. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Mi maestra desvió un momento la vista de mí, y comenzó a rebuscar en sus cajones, hasta sacar una carpeta y dejarla sobre la mesa. Cada vez estaba más nerviosa, ¿qué diablos tenía que decirme? ¡Quería que lo hiciera ya, por todos los demonios!

- ¿Y bien? –Pregunté con la esperanza de que no me hiciera esperar más.

-Tengo una propuesta que hacerte. –Hizo una pausa al decir esto y prosiguió-. Tus progresos en medicina ninja han sido muy eficientes, y debo decir que estoy muy contenta contigo.

La mujer volvió a hacer una pausa. ¿Acaso era sólo eso lo que tenía que decirme?, ¿Me iba a estar haciendo esperar todo el día? Tsunade-shishou frunció el ceño por un momento, ¿había descubierto las incongruencias mentales que rondaban por mi cabeza?, ¿Pensaba proseguir con su discurso con rapidez? Me sentía crispada, y no sabía exactamente por qué.

Creo que no estuve preparada para lo que me dijo a continuación:

-En fin, me dejaré de discursos: Hay una plaza libre para trabajar en el hospital, y quisiera proponerte tomarla. ¿Aceptarías? –Preguntó de sopetón. Me llevé un gran shock al oírla decir eso.

-¿Y-Yo, trabajar en el hospital de Konoha? –Tartamudeé, sorprendida.

Mi maestra me miró, quizás comprendiendo mi reacción. –No te estoy pidiendo que lo decidas ya, Sakura. –Me dijo, quitándome un gran peso de encima; era una decisión demasiado difícil para tomarla en un solo día-. En unos días te mandaré un mensaje con una citación, hasta ese momento puedes pensarlo tranquilamente.

-Sí, Tsunade-shishou. –Hablé, respetuosa-. Quisiera agradecerle por informarme y darme esta oportunidad. –Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

-De nada, Sakura. –Dijo, y con sus últimas palabras, me levanté de la silla y salí del amplio despacho:- Espero verte pronto.

**&**

Cuando una alegre muchacha salió de la torre de la Godaime, nadie se dio cuenta la expresión de alegría que invadía su rostro. Una vez en la calle, comenzó a correr como una loca; si pudiera, habría gritado a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que era por haber conseguido esa oportunidad de trabajar en el hospital de Konoha. ¡A sus dieciocho años y ya ejerciendo lo que más le gustaba! ¿Quién lo habría dicho tres años atrás, cuando sólo era una cría? Se había esforzado tanto por conseguir ser una buena ninja médico, por dejar atrás a esa niña débil que había sido…

Estaba segura de que llegaría a ser una gran profesional de la medicina con los años, y podría ejercer al igual que lo hacía su maestra. Además, no quería decepcionarla. Ella confiaba en ella, por eso le había dado esa oportunidad tan sumamente importante.

Tan feliz como iba, no se acordó de que al otro día tendría que hacerle una visita a su querido ex-sensei; y por supuesto…

_Nadie sabía el infierno que estaba viviendo Kakashi Hatake._

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Yo de nuevo aquí, je. Doy gracias por la aceptación que tuvo el fic, de verdad no lo esperaba. Agradecimientos a todas por vuestros lindos reviews; me animáis a poner más ilusión en esta historia. ¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo? ¿Flojo, bueno, normal?, ¿Apesta? xD Sea lo que sea, gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer ;)

Por cierto, una cosa que no dije en el primer capítulo, es que la historia sucede dos años después de "Shippuden" (a pesar de que no terminó), osea, Sakura tiene unos dieciocho años. Sakuke no creo que salga (aunque estoy abierta a sugerencias) y bueno, no hay más que decir… Gracias por la atención y disculpad las molestias.

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Crystal_butterfly_92, Rossetto-chan, Uchihabrun, Tsuki-airen, Carisma266, Animehearts, Kakashilove78, Lady SC –Maya-, k008** y **Corsaria. **

¡Saludos y gracias, hasta el próximo capítulo! ^_^


	3. El terror de Konoha

**Disclaimer: **Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**¡Miau!

* * *

**

_Los perros se creen humanos. Los gatos se creen Dios._

_- Anónimo

* * *

_

_**3.**__ El terror de Konoha._

A primera hora de la mañana, en el buzón de quejas de la protectora de animales, una nota destacaba entre todas las demás por su mala ortografía y letra dispar. Según decían testigos, un chico tapado con un chubasquero con capucha, había pasado por delante, arrojándola al buzón. ¿Su intención? Quién sabe… era todo un misterio.

Aquella carta decía así (intentamos omitir aquellos horrores ortográficos y ponerles la nota legible).

_Me da miedo, tengo que admitirlo. _

_El otro día Sakura Haruno trajo ese gato a mi casa y la manera en que me miró me lo dejó completamente claro: Es un gato diabólico. Tendrían que haber visto como su mirada se ponía de ese color rojizo típico de un ser demoníaco, como sus garritas reflejaban con brillo metálico mi rostro, amenazantes…_

_Cada noche tengo miedo, lo aseguro, temo que aparezca por mi puerta con esas garritas demoledores y esos ojitos inocentes que ocultan tantas cosas. ¡Tengo miedo!, ¡No… No es miedo, es terror! Cada noche sueño con ese animal, y me pregunto si no será Nekomata, que viene a buscarme para acabar con mi vida y me produce esas pesadillas dignas de la más estrafalaria película de terror._

_¡Por Dios, no estoy loco!, ¡Tienen que creerme!, ¡Tenemos que acabar con ese ser de ultratumba o él acabará con nosotros!_

_Búsquenlo, por Kami…_

_**Atentamente:**__ Un chico con la cara arañada y sumamente aterrorizado._

Quizás era simplemente la carta de un paranoico habitual o un ninja enfermo mental, pero lo que sí era cierto, es que los rumores sobre aquella carta se fueron extendiendo por toda Konoha, aterrorizando a sus habitantes civiles, ninjas y animales.

Leyenda Urbana, historia de terror o rumor absurdo, las habladurías se fueron haciendo más grandes, hasta llegar a un punto tan álgido que toda la ciudad comenzó a decir cosas "supuestamente" raras:

"_No, no, lo que a mí me dijeron es que un gato se había casado con Sakura-san, ¿Increíble, verdad?… No sabía que se permitían esa clase de bodas."_

"_Sí, es un gato enorme, con dientes afilados que se come a la gente en los callejones. Y Sakura-chan se está vengando de todos los que la insultan. ¿Qué miedo, verdad?"_

"_¿Lo sabías? Dicen que Sakura-chan estaba cepillándose a Nekomata."_

"_¿Qué Sakura-chan es Zoofílica?, ¿Lo dices en serio? Tan buena chica que se la veía…"_

"_¿Cómo así que Sakura mató a un gato y se lo comió?"_

Y así sucesivamente, hasta que la ciudad fue un hervidero, y ya se dice, en los pueblos pequeños, los rumores se esparcen más rápido de la pólvora…

**&**

Aquella mañana me levanté alegre. No era para menos, pues la suerte me sonreía desde el día anterior. Pareciese que la llegada de aquel gato a mi casa había resultado un amuleto de la buena fortuna, y presentía que las cosas me iban a ir bien a partir de ese momento. Salté de la cama alegremente, me duche y me vestí; seguidamente, bajé a la cocina a almorzar. Allí estaba mi madre, como siempre, con una sonrisa en la cara y esperándome con mi almuerzo. ¡Qué hermoso tener una mamá que me cuide!

Tras almorzar y despedirme de mi madre, cogí un poco de dinero y me dirigí a la tienda de animales a comprar un poco de pienso barato para llevárselo a Kakashi-sensei. Le había prometido ir temprano para llevarle unos útiles para cuidar al gatito, así que no me quería retrasar demasiado. Entré a la tienda de animales de la esquina, y allí me llevé la primera sorpresa del día.

-¡Buenos días! –Saludé alegremente al dependiente.

-Bu-Buenos días… -Me fijé en el chico que atendía la caja. Era un civil muy guapo, tenía su atractivo, y lo había mirado muchas veces; ciertamente, las manías de Ino se me acabaron pegando-. ¿Qu-Qué querías, Sakura-chan? –Interiormente, lo comparé con Hinata.

Noté algo raro, y es que me estaba mirando muy, muy raro… ¡Un momento! ¿Era mi imaginación o se estaba sonrojando? Decidí comprar el pienso e irme de allí rápido. ¿Quizás es que en tantos años de verme por el pueblo, se había enamorado de mí?, Qué coño… ¿Eso podía ser posible? Me reí un poco a su costa, que chico tonto, Ino se iba a poner celosa y yo me iba a burlar de ella en cuanto la viese.

"_uh… No, supongo que no tengo la culpa de ser tan irresistible entre la población masculina."_ –Me dije a mí misma, inclinándome hacía el narcisismo.

Tomé de nuevo el camino a la casa de Kakashi, dando saltitos de alegría. Estaba tan, tan contenta… Miré con aire soñador a las nubes del cielo, que parecían formar figuritas de corazones y _happycidad_ por toda su extensión, haciendo que me sintiese aún más feliz. Diría que me veía como Heidi saltando a cada paso, pero no veía a Niebla por ningún lado, ni tampoco a mi Marco personalizado.

Me faltaba el novio y el perro; entonces sería completamente feliz en mi mundo irreal de _"Yupi"._ A mi paso, no me daba cuenta que las vecinas cuchicheaban sobre mí a medida que me acercaba a mi destino… Tampoco me di cuenta de la farola que había delante de mí, por eso me golpee con ella al pasar, tampoco vi al transeúnte al que casi atropello al pasar; ni siquiera vi al ancianito de la bici que me arrolló al pasar por encima de mío; quizás si me hubiese fijado, habría notado los instintos asesinos que parecían invadirlos a todos.

A pesar de eso, seguí mi camino, embutida en un traje de felicidad inmutable, sin darme cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Y gracias a eso seguí salteando obstáculos para llegar a la casa de mi ex-sensei, que aquel día se veía con una extraña aura negra. Tampoco le presté atención, era una minucia comparada con la contentura que llevaba encima.

Fue al acercarme a la puerta cuando oí aquellos maullidos escabrosos, que hicieron mellar un poco el poco sentido común que de por sí ya tenía aquel día. Para mi sorpresa, cuando empujé la puerta, esta hizo un sonido estrafalario, como si no la hubiesen engrasado en tiempo.

"_Le recordaré a Kakashi-sensei que lo haga, debe haber descuidado mucho la casa durante las misiones…"_ –Me ordené a mí misma.

La entrada cedió, y las bisagras dejaron de chirriar… Entonces miré adentro, y noté como una niebla densa y fría cubría la casa. En una de las esquinas, un sonido me alertó, era como una respiración entrecortada…

-Ka-kakashi-sensei… ¿E-Es usted? –Pregunté al vacío; nadie me contestó.

Entré con cuidado, pero entonces algo me aferró el tobillo, y grité como jamás lo había hecho.

**&**

Ese gato se quedó mi cama para dormir y casi me obligó a dormir en su mantita, me arañó los muebles, me rompió los cristales de las fotos, amenazó con arañarme a mí, e invadió mi espacio personal; ahora debe estar viendo mi televisión en el cuarto, tan tranquilo. Gato cabrón… Debí haberle dicho a Sakura que no lo quería.

Se lo conté a Pakkun y está acojonado, dice que no quiere salir hasta que no se vaya de la casa, pero es que, sinceramente… lo veo muy difícil. Nunca creí que iba a decirlo, pero yo también estoy muy asustado. No he podido salir del apartamento porque me tiene vigilada la puerta; incluso siento temor a que me agreda con esas garritas tan terribles que posee.

Me pregunto qué pasará por su cabeza, ¿Sólo es un gato, no?, ¿Qué tan inteligente pueda ser para apropiarse de mi casa, de mis llaves y mi mando a distancia? Ni siquiera he podido salir de misión, pero seguro Tsunade me puede substituir; sin que me viera, pude llegar al teléfono y reportarme enfermo, así que el problema está solucionado. De cualquier manera, espero que Sakura llegue, quizás pueda escaparme un rato. Mis queridos volúmenes de Icha Icha Paradise siguen en mi cuarto, ¿Pero cómo llegar a ellos sin alertar a _"la bestia"?_

"_¿Y si los está leyendo?" –_El pensamiento ha cruzado mi mente ya varias veces. Me repito constantemente que un gatito no puede saber leer, pero sin embargo oigo como unas páginas pasan en mi cuarto_.- "No sabe leer, no sabe leer."_ –Me repito, asustado.

La puerta de mi casa se está abriendo, parece como si no hubiera engrasado en mucho tiempo, porque las bisagras chirriaban como un demonio. Maldito el día en que compré ese tres-en-uno barato, ya me decían que la tienda de la esquina no era fiable.

Kami, ¿En qué diablos me he metido? En algo muy gordo, me respondo casi al instante, frustrado.

La puerta se sigue abriendo lentamente, y una vocecita femenina susurra mi nombre. En cuanto veo entrar a la figura, y sin dudarlo mucho, agarró uno de sus tobillos y la arrastro hacia a mí. Me esperaba que tuviese más reflejos, pero la niña se cae encima de mí, soltando un grito de los mil demonios que casi me rompe los tímpanos.

**&**

¿A eso se le llamaba posición comprometida? Quizás si alguien hubiese entrado en aquel momento y los hubiese visto en aquella posición, habría pensado mal; muy mal. Pero es que aquella situación, fue producto de una caída accidental, que había acabado con Kakashi abajo, y Sakura arriba, con su cintura sujeta por las manos del mismo.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que casi se tocaban, y los dedos de la pelirosa tanteaban el pecho masculino. Cuando se dio cuenta, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartarse rápidamente de aquella escena tan vergonzosa.

Mas cuando la puerta del cuarto de Kakashi se abrió, su ex-maestro la volvió a unir de nuevo a él, arrastrándola hacia la pared y acorralándola. – ¡Kakashi sensei, pero qu…!-La fuerte mano masculina le tapó la boca para evitar que gritara. Normalmente, si alguien hubiese entrado pensaría peor que mal.

-Tshh… -La calló. Sakura notó su expresión preocupada, y vio que algunos ruidos provenían de la puerta de la habitación; no se atrevió a mirar, demasiado roja para dejarse iluminar por la débil luz que procedía de allí. Parecía que alguien olisqueaba el aire de su alrededor, un olfato superdesarrollado que podía olerlo todo a kilómetros de distancia; descubrió que se sentía ultrajada al sentirse olida, era una terrible sensación.

"_Nunca creí que sentiría tanto miedo de un gato."_ –Se dijo la muchacha. Era como si aquel animal escuchase todo lo que dijera-. _"Y tampoco creí estar en esta situación con Kakashi–sensei."_

Se concentró en su maestro para tranquilizarse; notó que olía sumamente bien… ¿Cuál sería el nombre de su colonia? Su sonrojo aún duraba cuando la puerta del cuarto se cerró de nuevo, y ambos pudieron respirar tranquilos. Kakashi se quitó de encima suyo, y la chica sintió rebajarse su sonrojo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Susurró Sakura-. ¿Y cómo mierda ese gato ha cambiado tanto de la noche a la mañana?

-Vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí hasta que alguien venga con refuerzos. –Habló en voz baja-. Ese animal es muy peligroso, y no me hagas explicarte lo que pasó para que se volviera así.

Sakura se echó las manos a la cabeza. Después de todo, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Su madre no la esperaba hasta la cena, ya que había tenido la cortesía de decirle que se quedaría a comer a casa de Ino y luego entrenaría con ella hasta la tarde. Genial, un día desaprovechado con un gato con rabia en la habitación de al lado. No se le habían presentando perspectivas de pasar un día tan genial y lleno de sensaciones como aquel. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Fue entonces cuando Kakashi-sensei me dijo algo que cambió mi vida para siempre (bueno, quizás no tanto):

-Si quieres salir de aquí antes, tendremos que idear un plan para atrapar a ese "bicho".

**&**

Sin embargo, los rumores seguían esparciéndose por la ciudad de Konoha, llegando a oídos de las más diversas personas, haciéndose cada vez más poderosos y terribles…

"_¿Qué Kakashi tiene un local de alterne en su piso?"_

"_¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿Sakura montó un trío con Kakashi y ese gato?"_

"_¿Qué Kakashi y ese gato idearon un plan para violar a Sakura-chan?"_

"_Oh, no tenía idea de que un gato, Kakashi y Sakura se unieran en su casa para organizar peleas ilegales de gallos."_

Y así las habladurías se fueron esparciendo cada vez más, llenando de extrañas escenas Konoha, y llenándola de miedo, y haciendo que se tomaran medidas extremas contra aquellos tres sujetos...

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Hola niñas! Nuevamente aquí, más loca que nunca y trayendo actualización prontito, je. Me han gustado mucho vuestros reviews, y he de decir que me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiendo esta historia. Parece que hubo un acercamiento entre Sakura y Kakashi, y en el próximo capítulo se viene algo muy divertido (para mí, no sé para vosotros). En fin, besitos a todas/os y gracias por vuestro apoyo incondicional. ^_^

Agradecimientos a:

**Crystal_Butterfly_92, Corsaria, honki, uchihabrun** y **k008.**

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Maniobras de escapismo

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**¡Miau!

* * *

**

"_Dios hizo al gato para darle el placer a la humanidad de acariciar al tigre."_

_- Fernand Mery

* * *

_

_**4.**__ Maniobras de escapismo (o psicosis en la casa de Kakashi Hatake)_

En una casa de alguien, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, alguien dibujaba tranquilamente, con una mirada al frente y expresión tranquila. Estampado sobre el papel, un gato gris y con expresión maligna, arañaba la cara de un chico que parecía tener una expresión de completo terror.

Sobre algunas mesas, habían otros dibujos esparcidos, todos con aquel chico rubio siendo arañado por el gato. Parecía ser, que al ver aquel Picasso en la cara de Naruto, Sai se hubiera inspirado para pintar su obra prima; su mona lisa.

Las últimas pinceladas fueron finas y sutiles, embargando a su creador de un sentimiento impropio en él. ¿Acaso su musa había llegado, después de tantos años de no aparecerse?

Sin que nadie pudiese observarlo, una sonrisa sincera iluminó sus facciones, y contempló su obra acabada. Con sutileza, la colocó en un marco y la colgó en la pared, escribiendo un nombre extraño debajo: _"Mi amigo el gato maldito"._

**&**

La verdad es que siempre he dejado atrás mis sentimientos en cuestiones terroríficas, por lo que jamás he sentido miedo o algo parecido. Cuando un enemigo se pone ante mí, no veo más que las oportunidades de atacarle o de mostrarle mis técnicas. Sonreír es mi forma de ocultar mis verdaderas intenciones a los demás, y no me importa nada lo más mínimo; se podría decir que soy como un ente con inteligencia artificial. Sólo pienso en mis intereses y en los de mi maestro, Danzou-sama, y no puedo ver más allá de eso.

Pero sin embargo no quiero hablar de lo que soy o dejo de ser, creo que eso quedó claro desde el principio. Voy a hablar de ese animal del que habla toda Konoha, y que parece tenerlos aterrorizados.

No le veo el por qué… Cuando Sakura me lo ofreció, vi en su mirada algo que ninguno de esos ignorantes ve, cegados por su miedo e incomprensión: Soledad e inocencia de gatito. Puede que todo el mundo piense que no tengo sentimientos, porque siempre lo he pensado: No, no los tengo.

Pero entiendo perfectamente a los gatos y a los reptiles, porque se dejan llevar por la inteligencia, son iguales a mí. Es lo mejor, sentimientos fuera, problemas fuera.

Pero bueno, iré al caso: Yo quiero quedarme ese gato, pero es que me da cosa que comience a arañarme mis obras de arte, o me despedace mis hermosos pinceles. Sabe Dios lo que los adoro, y si ese bicho me tocara alguna obra de arte, probablemente querría practicarle las peores torturas que nos enseñan a los ANBU del Ne, y de la fuerza de tortura e interrogación.

Seriamente estaría dispuesto, pero si se porta bien –que es lo que creo que hará-, no tengo problema con quedármelo, por lo que iré a buscar a la "fea", y le diré que me lo dé; podré cuidarlo perfectamente.

**&**

Seguían atrapados en aquella casa, mirando la puerta de la habitación de Kakashi con algo de terror, mientras hablaban en voz baja. Sabían perfectamente que aquel animal podría salir en cualquier momento, pero habían decidido tramar un plan para atraparlo, y que no pudiese escapar; se arriesgaban, quizás a una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero como buenos ninjas que eran, correrían ese riesgo.

-Bien, ¿has pensado en algo? –Susurró Kakashi casi rozando su oído con la máscara. Estaban muy pegados para hablar, por lo que sus cuerpos se rozaban constantemente, por no decir que Sakura se sentía algo acalorada.

-Ejem… No. –Respondió la joven, demasiado aturdida para hablar.

-Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien? –Le preguntó su ex-sensei, poniéndole una mano en la frente y notando lo caliente que estaba-. Tienes fiebre.

Sakura se puso como un tomate, y es que aquella cercanía la hacía recordar la escenita de hacía unos minutos, y se ponía nerviosa inconscientemente. –No… Sólo es que tengo calor, nada más. –Rió nerviosamente, elevando el tono de voz un poco.

Kakashi la miró desconfiado, pero cambió de tema drásticamente: -Bueno, yo pensé en algo… -Comenzó a decir, poniéndose una mano en el mentón-. Sólo es cuestión de acercarnos cuidadosamente con una bolsa de basura, entrar sorpresivamente y asfixi… digo atraparlo.

Sakura no pareció darse cuenta de la errata que había tenido el hombre al completar la frase, y le respondió:- Creo que es buena idea, Kakashi-sensei. –Obviamente, Sakura estaba con las neuronas colgando de una oreja, por lo que casi no pensó en la propuesta de su ex-maestro.

Sin saber cómo, Kakashi ya tenía una bolsa de basura tamaño industrial en las manos; pensó que quizás ya la tenía encima desde hace rato, y por la oscuridad que había en aquella sala, no la había logrado ver.

Lo que Sakura no sabía, es que en su estado de desneuronización, él había tenido tiempo de ir y volver a la cocina, tomar un vaso de agua, fijarse el pelo con gomina, tomar la bolsa de basura, y todo eso sin que el gato ni Sakura le descubrieran. Pero sin embargo, ella ignoró esto y siguió con su nuevo estado de consciencia, que la obligaba a no ver las cosas que sucedían ante sus ojos a simple vista; y todo gracias a Kakashi.

-Ve tú primero y entretenlo. Yo iré luego y lo atraparé con la bolsa. ¿Estás de acuerdo? –Le preguntó.

-Sí, Kakashi-sensei. –Contestó Sakura, robóticamente, apartándose de su maestro para obedecerle.

En cuclillas, la pelirosa se deslizó hasta la puerta del cuarto, mientras el influjo del acercamiento de Kakashi se iba deshaciendo, y veía de nuevo con claridad las cosas. Después de un rato, fue cuando notó que se estaba embarcando en una misión suicida, pero ya era demasiado tarde… Una especie de bruma blanca salió de las esquinas de la puerta, y sin poder evitarlo, la curiosidad la invadió; tenía que ver lo que pasaba.

Con cuidado, se asomó a la rendija de la puerta, por donde una luz verde había comenzado a salir. Allí estaba el gato, de espaldas a ella y con la televisión apagada, visiblemente apacible. Ella quiso apartar la mirada, pero entonces pasó:

Su cabeza comenzó a girar poco a poco, haciendo un ruido de músculos siendo desgarrados, tal como si fuera la niña del exorcista. Sakura pudo ver aquellos ojos rasgados y rojos mirándola fijamente, ojos de gato demoníaco. Todos sus dientecitos se veían, afilados, y sus garritas se alzaron de forma tenebrosa cuando la cabeza volvió a su sitio.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaah! –Gritó espantada, abriendo dos ojos como naranjas.

La muchacha se apartó rápidamente del marco de la puerta, pero no contaba con que alguien la empujaría hacia el gato, haciéndola caer directamente en la cama. Para cuando se levantó, casi le dio un infarto al ver aquellas garritas refulgiéndose a la débil luz de la lamparilla de la habitación, dispuestas a hacer de su cara un cuadro de Dalí.

-¡Sakura, aparta! –La voz de su ex-sensei la alertó, y obedeció a aquella orden-. ¡Muere, ente del mal!

Un grito de guerra salió de los labios de Kakashi, y Sakura lo vio realizando un salto olímpico a través del cuarto, fue como si volará. La chica lo miró embelesada, y parecía que el tiempo se hubiese parado y el hombre estuviese protagonizando Matrix. Pero como todo, el salto paró y acabó en un placaje directo al inocente gatito.

Sakura vio los instintos asesinos de su sensei, y fue entonces que decidió hacer algo. En el tiempo que le quedaba antes de la patada mortal, corrió delante del gatito y gritó con todas sus fuerzas: -¡Kakashi-sensei, no hay necesidad de matar a nadie!

-¡Sal de ahí! –Demasiado tarde, el gato saltó de la cama y Kakashi cayó encima de Sakura con un duro golpe contra el colchón de la cama. Con los ojos cerrados, el hombre trató de levantarse, notando en el acto como tocaba algo blandito y firme. Siguió tanteando, no sabiendo que era aquello…

Entre el golpe, el gato había ido por la puerta y había desaparecido del plano astral.

-¡Auch! –Sakura se tocó la cabeza, notando como dolía el golpe se había dado contra uno de los filos de la cama. Pero sin embargo, aquel dolor quedó olvidado cuando notó otra cosa: Alguien se las estaba tocando, y ahora las dos.

"Oh…" -¿Se dejaba, se lo impedía, qué hacía? Enseguida ató cabos, y llegó a la conclusión de que el único que estaba allí con ella era Kakashi-sensei; el único.

Sus hormonas volvieron a revolucionarse, y diría que soltaba vapor por sus fosas nasales, sus mejillas enrojecieron; parecía un tomate maduro. Oh, Dios, no podía moverse… ¿Cómo diablos iba a apartarse?

-Uhm, Sakura… ¿Qué estoy tocando? –Y Kakashi aún no abría los ojos, ¿acaso no quería mirar?, ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando?

Decidió abrirlos, ya que no ganaría nada si seguía así. Al mismo tiempo, Sakura comenzó a entreabrirlos, y a divisar el rostro de su sensei algo cerca del suyo. Pero había algo más, y era eso que la llevaba aturdiendo desde hacía unos segundos… Notó como él también los estaba abriendo, y ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Kakashi-sensei, abajo. –La muchacha señaló con sus dedos hacia abajo, y Kakashi miró, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba -y seguía-, tocando compulsivamente.

-Ehmm… -El grito que dio Sakura, se oyó por todo el vecindario aquella mañana.

**&**

Varias personas se habían concentrado en la calle, frente a la torre de la Hokage, algunas gritaban, otras gritaban frases como. _"No a la zoofilia",_ o _"protejámonos de los espermas de animales raros",_ contradiciendo totalmente a la anterior frase.

Tenían pancartas de temas diversos, como: _"Solucionen lo de las peleas de gallos",_ _"no a la prostitución ilegal de animales"_, _"No a la venta ilegal de alcohol a la Hokage"_, "_Sí a la quema de brujas alias Sakura Haruno", y "Sí al aumento de salarios"_, entre otras más o menos bizarras.

La Godaime miraba preocupada al exterior; la población parecía enloquecida aquella mañana. ¿Desde cuándo la gente se congregaba en manifestaciones en la aldea de Konoha?, ¿desde cuándo la gente le reclamaba por su afición a la cata de sake?, ¿Desde cuándo todo eso pasaba en Konoha, por todos los demonios?

Miró su hermosa aldea, y notó que Shizune estaba a su lado, por lo que le dio una única orden: -Shizune, dile a toda esa gente que deje de hacer alboroto o les bajaré más el sueldo y subiré sus impuestos.

Shizune la miró con un tic nervioso en el ojo, y antes de reclamar, decidió cumplir con aquella misión tan poco solícita; la verdad es que prefería el mal humor de una Tsunade alcoholizada, que a una multitud con sed de sangre acosándola por la calle. –Sí, Tsunade-sama.

**&**

Una multitud, la misma que horas antes había estado en frente a la torre de la Hokage, se preparaba para la guerra contra Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake y el gato monstruoso. Tsunade no les había hecho caso, y se tomarían la justicia por su mano, coo buenos aldeanos. Poco a poco se fueron preparando, encendiendo antorchas, creando pancartas con la imagen de Sakura, Kakashi y el gato tachadas con rojo. Afilando sus armas, y creando una pira con cartones y madera en medio de la plaza del pueblo.

Aquella fue la tarde en que una gran masa de aldeanos decidió actuar por su cuenta, y avanzar hasta la casa del ninja Hatake Kakashi, con la intención de atrapar a los pecadores… y quemarlos públicamente en la plaza del pueblo.

**&**

Mientras, la sombra de una gata negra se paseaba por los callejones de Konoha, guardando el secreto para detener a aquel gato infernal. Silenciosamente, y con un fuerte maullido, desapareció nuevamente en las tinieblas de la noche.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Nota: ¡**Holaaaa!, ¿Qué tal? Aquí de nuevo llego con actualización, y es que cuando se trata de esta historia, me llega la inspiración siempre xD. En fin, espero que os haya gustado, yo sobretodo me reí escribiendo el momento KakaSaku. Espero que el pobre hombre no salga con la cara partida de un puñetazo.

Un saludo a todas, me animáis mucho con vuestros review, os adoro, je.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Carisma266, Corsaria, Girlycard, Nukire, kakashilove78, tsuki-airen, Rossetto-chan, Lady Sc –Maya.- y Karina_Natsumi.**


	5. Hemorragia nasal

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**¡Miau!

* * *

**

Incidentalmente, no hay forma de hablar de los gatos y salir airoso como una persona cuerda.

_- Dan Greenberg

* * *

_

_**5. **__Hemorragia nasal._

Todo por culpa de ese gato, todo por culpa de ese puto gato.

Juraría que jamás he probado un puñetazo de la Hokage, pero los de Sakura deben ser igual de fuertes, porque mi cara está igual que cuando Jiraiya acabó aquella vez en el hospital…

Me pregunto cómo ha salido un gatito con esa maldad, impune de sus golpes, no me lo explico. Me duele tanto la cabeza que me he tumbado en la cama, haber si se me pasa. ¿Cómo un ANBU no se ha podido defender de eso, acaso he perdido facultades?

En uno de los tomos de Icha Icha, dicen que los gritos y los golpes de una mujer, pueden dejarte sin descendencia, pero no ponía nada de "perder habilidades como ninja"; aunque Jiraiya sí que es un poco perver, sí, pero él ya lo era antes del golpe así que no creo que tenga algo que ver.

En fin, voy a dejar de pensar en estupideces, el golpe me ha afectado. Creo que Sakura ya se ha ido, porque el gato ha desaparecido misteriosamente, y ella parecía algo traumada, por "eso" que pasó hace unas horas. Una ducha no estaría mal para aliviar tensiones, han pasado muchas cosas desde ayer.

_**&**_

Kakashi salió de su habitación tranquilamente a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina antes de ducharse. Parecía que todo estaba bien en la casa, excepto por los arañazos en las paredes, la mesa llena de… ¿qué era eso?, Sakura durmiendo en el sofá, un gato encima del televisor mirándole fijamente…Vamos, lo normal.

"Voy a tener que pintar de nuevo las paredes." –Se dijo Kakashi, perdido en sus pensamientos-. "Umm, parece que me volví menos despistado con los detalles".

Dicho esto, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta sin pestillo y abrió el grifo del agua caliente para adecuar la temperatura a su gusto. Se desvistió rápidamente, y se metió bajo el chorro, enjabonándose lentamente e higienizándose de cualquier pelo de gato que hubiese quedado en su piel.

-Esto sí que es vida. –Dijo, cerrando los ojos.

**&**

Me desperté extrañada, sobándome los ojos y preguntándome a mí misma que hora era. Un reloj colgado de la pared, me informó que eran las dos de la tarde, y no pude evitar pensar: ¿Qué hacía despertándome tan tarde? Normalmente, a las ocho en punto de la mañana ya estaba en pie.

Me fijé en mi alrededor, y me di cuenta que eso no era mi habitación, sino la casa de mi ex-sensei. De repente, un flash me vino a la mente, y mis mejillas enrojecieron considerablemente: Recordaba haber golpeado a Kakashi Hatake.

Con todo lujo de detalles, recordé como él había quedado inconsciente en el suelo después de que le asesté un brutal puñetazo en la cara. Luego me senté en el sofá, furiosa, y un extraño cansancio me invadió, por lo que me recosté; y hasta que recién desperté no recordaba nada.

Divisé a mi alrededor, preguntándome si Kakashi-sensei seguía en el suelo sin sentido. Sin pensármelo demasiado, me dirigí a su habitación, pero no oí nada, así que entré, suponiendo que seguía inconsciente. Me introduje en la habitación, pero no había nadie.

¿Dónde se habría metido ese hombre? Después de curarlo, tendría que pedirle disculpas por el golpe, porque ahora que lo pensaba bien, no había sido más que un accidente. Pero bueno, la escenita (las dos escenitas) que había vivido hoy, tardaría en olvidarlas.

Me dirigí al baño que Kakashi-sensei tenía en su propia habitación, la luz estaba encendida, así que pensé que quizás se estaba curando él mismo las secuelas del puñetazo. Entré, sin reparar en la ropa amontonada a un lado, probablemente sucia, y tampoco reparé en que la cortina de la ducha se abría y un Kakashi-sensei mojado y totalmente desnudo salía de allí. Su cabello, algo largo por estar mojado, se deslizaba por parte de su hombro izquierdo, y su torso esculpido era todo un espectáculo. Por Kami, ¡Se veía tan sexy!

Pero joder, quizás sí que cometí un error bajando más mi mirada…

-¡Oh, Dios! –Exclamé, con los ojos muy abiertos, y mirando hacia "eso"-. ¡Santa madre de Dios, Kakashi-sensei!

Creo que comencé a hiperventilar, y me fui del blanco de las paredes, al rojo carmín en pocos segundos. Por lo visto, esto no fue bueno para cerebro, ya que un hilillo de sangre comenzó a correr desde mi nariz hacia mi labio superior; pronto fueron ambas.

Tal como aquella vampira rara de un manga que leí alguna vez, mi hemorragia nasal aumentó tanto, que todo alrededor de él y del baño pareció tornarse en estrellitas y colorines extraños; era como el efecto que hacía el fumarse una hierba rara, u oler demasiado seguido el olor de una barra de pegamento. Seguidamente, caí inconsciente al piso.

Jamás me recuperé de aquello.

**&**

Escuché como se abría la puerta del baño, pero no hice caso, sabiendo que podía tratarse de alguna ráfaga de aire. Abrí la cortina de la ducha, y salí. Fue entonces cuando me encontré con ella allí, tratando de decir algo, pero parecía que se le habían cortado las palabras. La miré, preguntándome qué le pasaba, pero siguió sin responderme.

Fue entonces cuando me gritó una cosa extraña; luego boqueaba como un pez, y su rostro se había vuelto tan rojo como un la sangre, sangre que comenzó a salir de uno de los orificios de su nariz. Traté de preguntarle que le ocurría, pero me quedé callado al darme cuenta de repente. No es que fuera corto de mente ni nada, pero es que todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, y veía las cosas de manera muy irreal.

Al verla caer al suelo, inconsciente, fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado. Me envolví con una toalla, atándomela a la cintura y me acerqué a ella, agachándome y golpeándole levemente la cara para que reaccionara. Tampoco reaccionó con agua, así que la tomé en brazos sin mucha dificultad y la llevé hasta mi cama, tumbándola y acomodándola como pude.

Fruncí el ceño, y supuse que tendría que limpiar la sangre del baño más tarde, porque la que estaba más llena era la cara de Sakura. Fui al baño –aún sin vestirme-, y cogí una toalla colgada del perche, mojándola. Volví a dirigirme a la habitación, y sentándome en la cama, comencé a limpiar su rostro poco a poco, no dejando ningún recoveco de piel sin humedecer.

Cierto era que se había convertido en una mujer, y precisamente una muy bonita. Quién le iba a decir, que con el tiempo, aquella chiquilla asustadiza y que sólo sabía decir _"Sasuke-kun esto, Sasuke-kun lo otro",_ iba a convertirse en la subordinada de la Hokage, heredera de sus técnicas y su fuerza sobrenatural. ¿Dónde se había quedado aquella niña? Era el claro de ejemplo, de que con el tiempo la gente puede mejorar y escoger su propio camino del ninja.

Aunque claro, hay cosas en las que ella siempre sería una niña, como aquella escenita del baño, ejem. Sin pensar más, y con una leve sonrisa de burla, abandoné la habitación, dejando a Sakura dormida.

**&**

Sai caminó a paso lento por las calles de Konoha, en dirección a la casa de Sakura; sí, le iba a pedir al gato. Había llegado a la conclusión de que era su verdadera naturaleza tener gatos en casa, así que estaba dispuesto a cuidarlo y darle de comer todos los días, a cambio de que él no le destrozase ninguna pintura.

Pero sin embargo, en cuanto llegó a la casa de su compañera de equipo, una señora -que se supone sería la madre de Sakura- le abrió la puerta y lo despidió con un cortés: -Oh, el amigo Gay de Sakura. –Le sonrió la mujer-. Si la buscas, ha ido a casa de su ex-sensei; ya sabes, Kakashi Hatake, el buenorro del pelo gris y la máscara.

La mujer le cerró la puerta, y Sai se quedó mirando, extrañado. Tendría que ir a la biblioteca e informarse de lo que era un _"gay",_ porque ya alguna vez Naruto y Sakura se lo habían llamado, y no tenía la menor idea de lo que era. ¿Algún vocablo moderno? Ni idea, pero lo averiguaría.

Se dirigió a la casa del antiguo maestro de Sakura. Alguna vez había ido allí con ella y Naruto a visitarle, por eso sabía bien dónde estaba situada. Recorrió algunos callejones y caminos oscuros, y entonces algo le llamó la atención. Fue un maullido extraño a su espalda, como llamándole. Se giró pausadamente y allí la vio, una gata negra de ojos ambarinos que lo miraba fija y misteriosamente. Se acercó a él, con movimientos lentos, contoneándose y pasando entre sus piernas.

-Parece que te gusto –Le dijo, riendo-. ¿Quién eres tú?

Sai sonrió de nuevo, y se agachó para acariciarla. La hermosa gata se refregó contra una de sus manos, y subió a una de sus piernas, haciendo que el muchacho la tomase en brazos, y caminara con ella, llevándosela.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a pocos pasos de su destino, el animal se exaltó un poco. Él miró para el lugar en que el felino miraba atentamente, y vio entonces a una multitud con pancartas extrañas y frases que para nada entendía. Gritaban cosas sin sentido y, por suerte parecían no haberle visto, ya que estaban furiosos, y sus caras no delataban nada bueno.

Sai se fijó en una de aquellas pancartas, viendo las caras de Kakashi, Sakura y el gatito grisáceo tachadas con rojo. –Esto no pinta bien. –Se dijo, y mirando a la gata, le preguntó-: ¿Ahora cómo vamos a entrar?

**&**

Sakura se despertó gracias -o por desgracia- a unos gritos que la nombraban a ella, a su sensei, a un gato, y a la madre que los parió. No fue muy consciente de esto, pues acababa de recordar lo que había pasado antes, y sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse como si estuvieran en llamas. ¿Ahora qué pensaría él? Se había desmayado delante de él teniendo una hemorragia nasal terrible, y por consiguiente, había sido por mirar aquella parte de la anatomía masculina que no solía ver nunca; jamás era una palabra más adecuada.

Ahogó un grito cuando le vio entrar a la habitación, pero suspiró al verlo completamente vestido y con una mirada tranquila. –¿Te encuentras mejor, Sakura-chan? –Le preguntó con la misma sonrisa de siempre pintada en sus ojos, en sus labios jamás la había alcanzado a ver.

Esperen un momento, ella lo había visto desnudo, completamente desnudo. Por lo tanto, si mal no recordaba, lo debería haber visto sin máscara. Pero no lo recordaba, parecía que el shock le había borrado esa parte de su rostro, pero no aquella otra de mucho más abajo. Bajó el rostro, traumada y escandalizada, volviendo a ponerse más roja ante la ahora escrutadora mirada de su ex-sensei, que esperaba una respuesta por su parte.

-Emm… Sí, estoy mucho mejor. –Atinó a decir, evitándole la mirada, por lo que esta fue a parar a _"esa"_ parte-. _"¡No mires más abajo, no mires más abajo! No imagines…"._

Total, ¿qué tan traumante podía ser ver una parte así? En su cabeza se repetía que lo era; y mucho. Se entretuvo tanto que no notó como Kakashi la miraba de manera extraña. – Sakura, ¿Quieres comer aquí? –Le preguntó, tratando de alertarla.

-Eh, ¡Ah! Bueno… -La pelirosa salió de su mundo de fantasías bipolares, y le prestó atención-. Si no le molesta, claro está.

-No hay problema. –Le respondió el hombre-. Siempre habrá un plato de comida para una ex–alumna.

Sakura le sonrió entonces, olvidando momentáneamente lo que había sucedido. Ambos salieron al comedor, y la muchacha pudo oler el delicioso aroma a comida recién hecha. ¡Kakashi-sensei sabía cocinar! Y ella que había pensado que era un completo inútil y un vago rematado. Y resulta que lo malinterpretó. Entró a la cocina y descubrió un estofado que se veía con una pinta deliciosa.

-Permítame ayudarlo, Kakashi-sensei. –Le dijo Sakura, adelantándose a coger los platos y servir un poco de aquella rica comida en cada uno de ellos. De verdad tenía buena pinta, y su boca tenía un exceso de saliva por no haber comido desde la mañana.

Se dirigió a la mesa de la cocina, que ya estaba servida. ¿Quién no quisiera tenerlo como novio si cocinaba así? Por un momento, su fantasía le jugó una mala pasada, e imaginó a Kakashi con un delantal, y cargando un bebé en los brazos y otro colgando de su pierna, mientras ella salía por la puerta dirigiéndose a una misión. Rápidamente, sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de aquella paranoia que se había apoderado de ella.

Cuando comenzaron a comer, ninguno dijo nada. Sakura le tenía que hacer aquella pregunta que se había estado guardando desde que olió la comida. Kakashi comía tranquilamente, sin embargo, por extraño que pareciere, en ningún momento lo veía sacándose la máscara; a pesar de que el plato cada vez estaba más vacio.

-Umm, Kakashi-sensei… -Comenzó ella, mirándole mientras tomaba otra cucharada de estofado.

-Sí. –Le respondió él, sin levantar la vista de su comida.

-No sabía que usted entendía de cocina. –Él la miró, sonriente.

-Es un arte que debe dominar todo ninja. –Respondió, observando la expresión en la cara de la joven; parecía que se ponía un poco más roja a cada segundo-. Imagina que estás de misión y encontraste todos los ingredientes en crudo para comer, ¿cómo un ninja que no sabe cocinar se los comería?

-Jajá, tiene razón. –Respondió Sakura, sudando frío. La verdad es que ella no sabía cocinar.

Siguieron comiendo sin hablar, y cuando ambos acabaron sus platos, Sakura los llevó a la pila para lavarlos. Kakashi se dirigió al comedor, viendo que ella tomaba aquella iniciativa. Fue entonces cuando unos gritos lo alertaron, además de algunos golpes en la puerta, y al ver que provenían de esta, se dirigió hacia ella y la abrió sin siquiera mirar por la mirilla.

Sin poder creerlo, una multitud abordó la entrada. Kakashi pareció notar que tenían armas filosas y miradas de odio contenido, por eso, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, cerró la puerta y llamó a gritos a Sakura para que le ayudara.

La joven acudió a su llamada rápidamente, y entre ambos, cerraron la puerta, a pesar de que los golpes seguían. La joven miró por la ventana, y se espantó al ver todas aquellas pancartas en la calle, y aún más gente fuera. Diría que toda Konoha estaba allí, contra ellos.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? –Dijo angustiada.

Kakashi la miró, no sabiendo que responder.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Holaaaa! ¿Qué tal estáis? De nuevo actualización, siento haberme tardado (aunque fue muy poco). ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Bien, mal, mis chistes son malísimo? Bueno, eso último ya lo sabía. Saludos a todas y os deseo lo mejor, y por cierto, ¡gracias por los reviews! Me inspiráis mucho, y también me hacéis reír, je. En fin, un gran saludo. ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Uchihabrun, Carisma266, , Lady Sc –Maya-, Hatake Nabiki, Crystal_Butterfly_92, Girlycard, k008, Corsaria y Rossetto-chan.**

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. A la cuarta va la vencida

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**¡Miau!

* * *

**

Los perros vienen cuando los llamas. Los gatos toman el mensaje y luego se comunican contigo.

_- Mary Bly (novelista)

* * *

_

**6.** _A la cuarta va la vencida._

Quizás penséis que soy un traidor por haber hecho eso. Porque sí, fui yo quien lanzó esa carta al buzón de la protectora de animales, fui yo quien lo comenzó todo. Pero jamás pensé que llegaría a unas consecuencias tan devastadoras. Nunca creí que la gente iba a armarse con lanzas y cuchillos e iba a salir a buscar a Sakura, mi antigua compañera de equipo y a Kakashi Hatake. Pero ciertamente, quería llegar a algo parecido. Y todo para encontrarle; sí, a ese maldito gato ninja.

Quizás os preguntéis que hago en la aldea de la Hoja. Sí, yo, el ninja renegado más famoso de todos los tiempos, Sasuke Uchiha, y la respuesta es tan fácil como negar que un Uchiha no es vengativo: El grupo Taka se ha disuelto, y todo por una estúpida discusión entre la zanahoria de Karin y ese besugo de Suigetsu. ¿Alguien puede creerse que se peleasen por quién se comía el pescado más grande? Ni que no hubiera suficientes en el río, par de estúpidos.

Después de todo me han hecho un gran favor; desde siempre creí que no tenían la suficiente inteligencia como para estar en mi grupo, y eso lo demuestran muchísimas cosas.

Me ha acosado, me ha estado haciendo la vida imposible; sólo quiero una cosa: ¡Venganza! Ahora nadie puede eliminar estos arañazos de mi pura piel, nadie puede reponerme el pelo que me robó, y, ¡Mi precioso peinado emo se ha quedado hecho mierda!

Pero tengo que admitir que yo no escribí esa carta, ni siquiera caminé hacia la protectora. Usé un cabeza de turco para echarle las culpas, de todas maneras, sólo me ensucié las manos con mi hermano, y no quiero mancharlas con nada más. Sólo quiero la cabeza de ese gato en mis manos en el momento adecuado, viendo la sangre escurrirse de ella, quiero ver sus vísceras sangrantes en mis manos, quiero...

En fin, lo dicho, quiero cobrármelo; ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

**&**

Entre aquellas cuatro paredes que eran la casa de su sensei, Sakura cada vez sentía más temor de lo que pudiese pasarle a él y a ella, porque no es que esa gente estuviera allí para darles las buenas tardes y entrar allí para tomar un té con pastitas tranquilamente. No, aquella multitud de aldeanos eran asesinos con gran potencial, que si hubieran sido entrenados como ninjas serían armas de destrucción masiva. Estaban armados hasta los dientes y llevaban cartelitos con cosas extrañas escritas.

-Parece que esa gente sigue con intenciones de asesinarnos. -Habló desde la ventana. Kakashi estaba sentado en el suelo, leyendo serenamente su Icha Icha Paradise recién recuperado.

-Creo que asesinarnos será poco para esa gente. –Respondió el hombre sin levantar la vista de su libro.

_"Sí, claro. Primero nos torturarán, luego nos violaran y después nos matarán. Qué tranquilizador, Kakashi-sensei… Siempre leyendo su maldita novelita porno, llegando tarde y con expresión serena ante todo problema. Como jode el muy…" _Sakura no pudo evitar crispar sus dientes al oírle hablar tan tranquilamente. -¿Acaso no siente temor, Kakashi-sensei?

Fue en ese momento, cuando él levantó la vista de su libro y la miró seriamente. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella, Sakura se sonrojó levemente, y al notar como sus labios comenzaban a hablar, dejó de importarle lo demás.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, Sakura-chan. –Dijo pausadamente-. En el campo de batalla, sin duda se viven situaciones peores que esta.

Sus pupilas oscuras seguían fijas en ella, serias; por un momento, Sakura se sintió inferior, como un una humana a los ojos de un gigante de hierro. Ligeramente cohibida, apartó la mirada y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-Lo sé, pero… lo de hoy me supera. –Se cubrió con una mano la cara, angustiada. Con la otra comenzó a frotarse la sien compulsivamente. _"¿Por qué a mí, por qué a mí?"_

No sabía qué cosa tan mala había hecho como para que en un solo día le hubiesen pasado tantas cosas seguidas: Primero aquella estupidez que la había embargado al sentirse tan cerca de Kakashi-sensei. Segundo, el haber caído de aquella manera a la cama con él encima, y que exactamente él hubiera tocado esa parte de su anatomía femenina. Y por tercero y último, haber visto prácticamente en pelota picada a su maestro, al cual conocía desde los doce años. También estaba el asunto del puto gatito, que les había tocado los cojones a ambos toda la mañana. Se sentía a punto de colapsar, de rendirse absolutamente a todo.

Tan metida estaba en sus propios pensamientos, que no notó como su ex–sensei se levantaba y avanzaba hacia ella a pasos lentos. Cuando un par de manos se posaron en sus hombros, reaccionó al instante, poniéndose tensa. Sin decir una sola palabra, los dedos comenzaron a masajear suavemente las cervicales de Sakura, haciendo que se sintiese mucho más relajada y libre de todo demás. Poco a poco, todo el estrés que había estado acumulando en aquellos días se liberó completamente, pudiendo dejarla pensar más cuerdamente.

Aunque eso no duró mucho, ya que sentía el cálido aliento de él salir a través de su máscara y acariciar su cuello, dejándola hecha un manojo de nervios y con una nueva sensación en su estómago; el aleteo continuado de aquellas mariposas la hacía sentirse rara, y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó. Él estaba tan cerca… Sintió deseos de sentirlo aún más cercano, pero reaccionó cuando su voz le habló cerca del oído:

-¿Mejor así? –Tenía miedo de girarse y dejarle ver lo muy a gusto que estaba, por lo que decidió no hacerlo. No quería pasar más vergüenza; al menos no por ese día.

-E-Em… -Tartamudeó, riendo nerviosamente y aún girada-. S-Sí, Ka-Kakashi-sensei… Gracias.

-No tienes por qué darlas. –Volvió a sonreír, a pesar de que Sakura no podía verle-. A veces es necesario un masaje para relajar a un ninja tenso.

-Que bueno, quizás lo pruebe con Naruto para eso de la euforia y lo de ir a buscar a Sasuke. –Rió la chica, con la cara más roja todavía-. Ahora que lo pienso, todavía sigue obsesionado con eso. _"Joder, Joder… ¡No puedo verlo a la cara!"_

-Ya puedes girarte, Sakura. –Dijo Kakashi, aún cerca de su oído; aún. Los latidos del corazón de la pelirosa estaban desbocados.

_"¿No podría apartarse sólo un poco? Me pone tan nerviosa…"_ Gimoteó Sakura en su mente.

El ambiente del comedor estaba enrarecido, como si el estrés y la ansiedad hubieran aumentado de repente. El ninja copia reía por lo bajo sin ser visto por Sakura. Aquella chiquilla estaba de lo más extraña desde que había entrado en su casa aquella mañana y habían pasado todas _"esas cosas". _Y ahora se divertía notando las reacciones de su querida ex – alumna para/con el género masculino. Sentía tantas ganas de reírse de ella a carcajadas, de tratarla con burla y molestarla sólo por eso… Pero su entrenamiento como ANBU le había enseñado a ocultar sus emociones y mostrar siempre esa sonrisa en su ojito derecho. Aunque por una vez, no iba a pasar nada. ¿Verdad?

-Mojigata. -Susurró Kakashi a su oído, y entonces Sakura palideció de golpe, y luego enrojeció de nuevo y se giró de nuevo. Parecía que Kakashi-sensei era experto en arreglar extremadamente situaciones de alto riesgo.

-¿Qué dijo? –Sakura se había sentido insultada; y eso traería consecuencias terribles para el hombre que estaba frente a ella. Apretó los dientes, para luego hacer lo mismo con sus dientes. Kakashi se quedó muy quieto, alejándose unos pasos atrás; no pudo evitar notar que la cara de la que había sido su alumna estaba como un tomate-. He preguntado… ¿Q-u-e-e-s-l-o-q-u-e-d-i-j-o?

El ninja copia tragó saliva. El ambiente se estaba volviendo infernal, como si una manada de demonios estuviera invadiendo su casa; pero lo peor era Sakura: parecía como si el señor gato la hubiese poseído, y parecía que podía ver un extraña aura maligna a su alrededor.

"Quizás me he pasado" Se dijo él, con miedo.

Y como todo, aquella tarde Kakashi Hatake recibió su merecido, haciendo un agujero en la puerta de su propia casa y dejando un reguero de destrucción por allá donde el golpe de Sakura lo mandaba.

**&**

Sai observó la escena medio extasiado por la rapidez a la que aquella "cosa" había salido por la puerta, haciendo un gran agujero en ella. ¿Qué era? Ni puñetera idea. Pero lo que sí sabía era que esos golpes que rompían huesos y dañaban órganos internos sólo eran propios de su fea y bestia compañera de equipo.

Notó como ella se escurría por el agujero hecho en la entrada, pero cuando estaba a punto de liberarse de aquellos molestos aldeanos que resguardaban la puerta, alguien la hacía caer al vacío. ¿Había sido una patita aquello que había divisado momentos antes? En fin, lo averiguaría después, ahora tenía que salvar a su compañera de equipo de una fuerte caída.

Rápidamente, soltó a la gatita que llevaba en las manos y corrió cual guardaespaldas a por Sakura.

**&**

Sakura se llevó las manos a la cara, conteniendo su rabia. Kakashi-sensei se tenía merecido aquel golpe, por pervertido. Eso le enseñaría a no meterse con una de las Kunoichi más fuertes de Konoha.

En cuanto vio el agujero en la puerta, no dudó en escabullirse. Ágilmente se introdujo por él, y con un salto aterrizó en el suelo detrás de la puerta. Pero sin embargo, tembló en cuanto vio a aquella gente que había estado temiendo por tanto rato. Ahora que estaba frente a ellos no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al notar las miradas de rabia e ira que le mandaban; eran como bestias con sed de sangre, dispuestas a todo por conseguir su cometido, y ese era devorarla.

Fue entonces cuando algo extraño la tiró para delante, y cayó por el hueco que había dejado Kakashi en la baranda, al salir prácticamente volando por la puerta. Perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó al vacío. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero sin embargo, este nunca llegó.

Notó como unas manos la cogían al vuelo, y abrió sus párpados lentamente, notando como el aire fresco hacía que algunos mechones de su cabello le entorpecieran la visión. Cuando al fin se los retiró, pudo ver quién era su salvador:

-¿Sai? –Exclamó, sorprendida-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No lo ves, fea? –Respondió el moreno, como si fuese obvio-. Salvándote el pellejo.

-Gracias entonces, Sai. –Agradeció Sakura, con un pequeño pero perceptible tic nervioso en el ojo-. Ya puedes bajarme. –Añadió.

El chico obedeció y soltó a Sakura, que cayó como un peso muerto y se dio un buen porrazo contra el suelo. Ella gruñó enfurecida, sobando su trasero con las manos para calmar el dolor que le había producido la caída.

-¡Eres gilipollas? –Insultó desde el suelo-. ¡Te dije que me bajaras, no que me dejaras caer, estúpido!, ¡Recuérdame partirte la cara cuando solucionemos este problema! –Señaló con el pulgar a su espalda.

Ambos corrieron todo lo que pudieron, tratando de escapar de los salvajes que venían tras ellos. La prioridad de Sakura era huir y encontrar a Kakashi-sensei, que probablemente estaría en condiciones deplorables después de aquel brutal puñetazo. Después de todo, no quería ser culpable del asesinato de uno de los ninjas más famosos de la villa.

Intentó sentir su chakra, pero lo notaba débil, como si ya no le quedase energía. Se asustó. ¿Qué podía haber pasado, acaso él…? ¡No!, ¡No quería ni pensarlo! Probablemente él estaba bien, oculto en algún lugar en el que no lo atraparan.

**&**

Corrieron casi durante una hora. Sakura seguía igual de preocupada por su sensei. ¿Acaso había sido demasiado bestia? Alejó aquel pensamiento rápidamente. Bestia habría sido si hubiese empleado toda su fuerza, pero sólo había aplicado un cuarto de su chakra. Después de todo, no podía ser tan malo.

Algo la alertó, fue algo que captó su vista de reojo, como un bulto con la frente llena de chichones y una cara amoratada. Pese a los golpes, la muchacha reconoció aquella cara al instante:-¡Kakashi-sensei!

Se acercó al cuerpo desfallecido, arrodillándose a su lado. Le tomó el pulso, aunque no lo encontró. Luego se arrimó lentamente a su pecho, poniendo uno de sus oídos en el, e intentó sentir sus latidos. Sus ojos se aguaron.

-¡Buaaaah, ¿qué hice? ¡Maté a Kakashi sensei! –La pelirosa comenzó a sollozar entre gritos espantosos en el pecho del que había sido su sensei por tanto tiempo-. Sensei, tantas cosas que no te dije… ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Sai la miraba con vergüenza ajena, notando el espectáculo que estaba dando. Era un suerte que no hubiera nadie cerca, si no más de uno se hubiese reído de la fea.

-Fea, a mí me parece que no está muerto… -Soltó Sai, haciendo gala de su sinceridad.

-¡Cállate, estúpido gay! –Chilló Sakura, haciendo notar su clara homofobia, producida por la rabia de haber perdido a su querido sensei por un puñetazo tan fuerte-. ¡No entiendes nada!

-¿Qué es gay? –Sai se giró y vio como los aldeanos avanzaban rápidamente hacia ellos-. En fin, si quieres quedarte… Yo me largo.

Entonces Sai se desvaneció en una nube de humo, pero de eso ella no se dio cuenta, ya que estaba demasiado sumida en su momentáneo dolor. Ni siquiera se molestó en observar a aquella manada de pueblerinos armados hasta los dientes, que se acercaban terriblemente deprisa.

Y fue entonces cuando sus ojos brillaron, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que levantarle la máscara a su sensei. "Sólo será por una vez, una última vez, estoy segura que usted lo entendería…" Se dijo, frotándose las manos.

Ya estaba levantándole la máscara que le cubría la parte inferior del rostro, cuando oyó el estruendo de armas chocar, y una multitud que ni sabía de dónde había salido se abalanzó hacia ella con furia. Entonces se agachó, y por un momento notó de nuevo aquella patita extraña que no sabía de dónde salía y que ya la había tocado anteriormente.

Sin aviso, la empujó hacia delante y su cara cayó directamente encima de la del medio muerto ex-maestro, haciendo que algo demasiado irreal sucediese.

Enseguida, ella pudo notar como rozaba con sus labios una textura suave y carnosa; demasiado para ser algo cubierto por una tela a modo de máscara. Sakura no lo acabó de entender hasta que vio que él estaba abriendo los ojos, y al fin fue completamente consciente de que estaba, que estaba…

¿Qué mierda hacía la máscara de Kakashi-sensei bajada?

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Nota: **¡Holaaaa! Disculpas infinitas por tardar tanto en actualizar. No me llegaba la inspiración, je. Siento que este capítulo no me quedó nada bien; estoy desanimada, espero que no os decepcione.

Me han gustado mucho vuestros reviews y espero que sigáis comentando, ya que me con cada uno me dais un poco más de ánimo. Y bueno, referente al fic: ¿Qué os ha parecido la aparición de Sasuke?, ¿demasiado cómica? Lo siento, necesitaba burlarme un poco de él para subirme la autoestima, jaja. En cuanto a Sakura-chan y Kakashi, su relación parece avanzar más a cada hora.

¡Bueno, grandes saludos a todas! ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Uchihabrun, Crystal_Butterfly_92, , Corsaria, Tsuki-airen, Hatake_Nabiki, Carisma266, K008, Artemisav, Girlycard, Str Mercury** (menudo review más largo, chica, me encantó :3), y **Honki.**


	7. El incidente

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**¡Miau!

* * *

**

_"A los ojos del gato, todas las cosas pertenecen a los gatos"._

_- Proverbio inglés

* * *

_

**7.** _El incidente._

_Horas antes del "incidente"._

El puñetazo de Sakura me ha dejado totalmente baldado. Parece que he recorrido millas volando, y me duele absolutamente todo. Ahora estoy en el suelo, tirado y medio muerto. El cómo puedo aún pensar es todo un misterio, pero parece que mis neuronas siguen funcionando a pesar de mi descerebración.

Ahora que veo con claridad, sé que no debí decirle mojigata a Sakura. Ha sido un acto inapropiado y que me ha costado la vida; o mi salud, según se vea. En fin, creo que a partir de ahora la trataré bien; al menos en lo que cabe, me quiero seguir metiendo con mi alumna.

Dejo mis pensamientos a un lado cuando oigo voces de niños muy cerca de mí. ¿Podría pedirles ayuda? Seguramente, los niños de ahora son iguales a los de mi época. Intento hablar, pero casi no me salen las palabras.

-¡Ei, mira eso de ahí! –Dice uno de ellos-. ¿Qué es?

Notó como algo me toca insistentemente el pecho, y me doy cuenta que el primero que está hablando me está pinchando con un palito que como se puede apreciar claramente, está manchado de caca. A pesar de todo, sigo pensando que como buenos chavales irán a pedir ayuda y me curarán las heridas en el hospital. De hoy no pasa que vuelva a casa sano y salvo.

-Parece un mendigo herido. –Dice el otro, animado-. ¿Por qué no practicamos tiro al blanco con él?

¿Qué significa eso? Niñatos asquerosos, generación maldita, consentidos de mierda. Veo, con terror, como uno de ellos saca un kunai y me apunta; él otro se ríe.

-¡Quien le dé en la cabeza comerá Ramen gratis por una semana! –Grita entusiasmado el otro crío.

Mientras el primer kunai sale disparado hacia mí, me digo a mí mismo que me las pagarán, y deseo mentalmente que se indigesten con su Ramen; y Naruto también. Mis gritos parecen no oírse en esa calle desierta, donde esos niños me están linchando; y lo que les queda. Juro que me vengaré, como dijo Sasuke Uchiha una vez.

**&**

Segundos antes del "incidente".

Unos extraños ojos rojos veían una escena raramente caótica, donde una chica de cabello rosado, era empujada por una especie de patita, y caía encima de la cara de su sensei. Cualquiera habría reconocido aquellas pupilas como las portadoras del Sharingan.

-Quién lo iba a decir de ti, Sakura –Pronunció socarronamente-. Que eras tan lanzada, y encima con hombres mayores que tú; morbosa.

El desconocido seguía mirando a la escena, reparando mejor en aquella exclusiva patita que había empujado a su antigua compañera de equipo. Si no estaba equivocado, esa era la patita de aquel animal diabólico del que se había compadecido alguna vez, aquella patita que le había creado tantos dolores de cabeza.

Los recuerdos llegaron a él, memorias de lo que había sucedido días después de que su equipo se separara…

_Era un día especialmente lluvioso, y Sasuke caminaba medio muerto de hambre por la calle, buscando un hostal que pudiese proporcionarle algo de comida y una cama para descansar. Por suerte estaba cerca de una ciudad, y no tardaría en llegar y pedir alojamiento._

_Un maullido le alertó en medio del camino. Se acercó a dónde provenía, y para su sorpresa, en medio de unos árboles encontró una cajita con un pequeño gatito dentro. Al cogerlo, el animal sólo se le arrimó cariñosamente, haciéndole arrumacos y chupándole el rostro levemente. _

_-Eres un gatito muy mono –Le dijo, sonriendo levemente. Casi le dolió la boca, pues casi nunca sonreía y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no se le cortaran los labios con tal gesto-. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?_

_El gatito, de un color grisáceo y ojos dorados, se acomodó en sus brazos. Sin embargo, Sasuke no vio la nota que cayó de la patada cuando le dio una patada a esta, una nota que sería, probablemente el principal de sus suplicios. Decía así:_

_"Anda con cuidado viajero, porque el gato que coges no es uno normal y corriente. La maldición del felino diabólico pesa sobre él, y cualquier persona que lo lleve a su casa o consigo sufrirá las consecuencias. Quedas advertido…"_

_Por supuesto, el Uchiha no la vio, y siguió caminando, ignorando totalmente lo que sufriría con ese animal en sus manos…_

Sasuke recordó, pero no quería seguir haciéndolo, así que se entretuvo nuevamente con la entretenida escenita que estaba sucediéndose a unos metros de él. Se fijó en que aquel gato del demonio ya no estaba allí, pero había sido substituido por una marabunta de gente que se dirigía directamente a linchar a Sakura y a Kakashi.

Tenía que hacer algo para sacarles información, no los quería muertos; al menos no antes de tiempo. Se dirigió hacia allí corriendo, pero paró al ver que Sakura comenzaba a correr con Kakashi, y un momento después, ambos habían desaparecido en una nube de humo blanco.

Sin duda supieron bien como evadir a aquellos ridículos pueblerinos, ¿Para algo eran ninjas, no? Sasuke se pasó una mano por el poco pelo que le quedaba, arreglándoselo lo mejor que pudo. Desde que sufrió aquellos terribles arañazos, el número de cabellos en su perfecta cabeza había descendido mortalmente. Sacándose un pequeño peluquín de su bolsillo, se lo colocó en la cabeza, cubriéndose la mayor parte de la acusada calvicie que le acusaba; puto gato, lo iba a matar por haber arruinado su hermoso peinado.

Admirando su reflejo en una farola, sonrió satisfecho: Su cabello volvía a ser tan negro y brillante como antes.

Las pelucas hacían milagros. Al menos, había heredado algo bueno de Orochimaru.

**&**

Naruto paseaba tranquilamente por la calle, directo a casa de su ex-sensei. Quería hablar con Sakura, y sabía que se encontraba allí. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de ver a una multitud que se dirigía en dirección contraria a la suya.

Como cualquier cosa, esto llamó su atención, y corrió en la misma dirección de aquellas personas; le había parecido ver un cártel de Sakura-chan, y sentía muchísima curiosidad. ¿Sería alguna promoción especial? Hacía mucho tiempo que quería tener fotos NaruSaku en sus manos, pero aún no las había encontrado por ningún lado.

Siguió su camino, hasta que la gente comenzó a frenarse, y no pudo evitar correr hasta ellos e introducirse entre la multitud. Naruto no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ni las consecuencias cerebrales graves que eso le traería.

Cuando al fin pudo mirar lo que tanto miraban, se le secó la boca. Sí, ahí estaba su Sakura-chan, pero no estaba sola. Estaba en una posición indecente y encima de… ¿De Kakashi-sensei? Naruto recapacitó, mientras la gente también veía embobada la escena; era como si un mando distancia hubiese parado el vídeo, y todo se encontrara en tensión, esperando a volver a darle al play para seguir viendo la película.

Pero sin embargo, las neuronas de Naruto -que de por sí no solían funcionar correctamente-, se pusieron en marcha, y pudo notar como los celos y la ira corrían en su interior. Su Sakura-chan estaba besándose con un tipo, y ése no era él, sino Kakashi-sensei.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN, POR QUÉ ESTÁS BESANDO A KAKASHI-SENSEI? –El berrido de Naruto activó un mecanismo que volvió a poner en marcha la escena. El rubio corrió junto a toda la gente, que parecía igual de enfurecida que él, dispuestos a linchar a aquellos dos inocentes ninjas que no tenían ni idea de por qué eran acosados.

En menos de un segundo, Kakashi reaccionó y tomó a Sakura de la mano, escapando con ella y desapareciendo en una nube de humo blanco. Al lanzarse encima de ellos, -cosa que finalmente no lograron- toda la manada de aldeanos (incluido Naruto) cayó de narices al suelo, quedando apelotonados unos contra otros.

El portador del Kyuubi, bajo la mole de gente, juró vengarse de Kakashi y Sakura.

**&**

_Segundos después del "incidente"._

Un momento. Estaba besando a su ex-sensei, sin máscara. ¿Dónde se quedaba ese puto trozo de tela en momentos tan difíciles como ese? Boca contra boca, sentía aquellos labios finos y cálidos contra los de ella, amparándola por completo.

Por un momento, sólo por un momento, cerró los ojos, disfrutando de ese inusitado contacto. Olvidó por completo a la manada hambrienta de carne que les perseguía, ignoró el sharingan que les observaba, ignoró incluso que Naruto la estaba mirando con ojos de asesino en serie. Incluso ignoró a Sai, que se había parado en un tejado para no ser pasto de aquellos devoradores de hombres. Y también evadió completamente el clic de una cámara de fotos.

Un momento, ¿cámara de fotos, un flash? Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya había abierto los ojos, viendo los de Kakashi también abiertos. Antes de que la jauría se les tirara encima, este reaccionó y se levantó ágilmente, levantándola y tomándola de la mano para correr con él.

Segundos después, ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo blanco, ignorando todo a su alrededor y pensando en salvarse.

Lo que no sabían, eran todos los problemas que esa escenita les traería.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Nota: **Capitulo corto, lo siento, pero la actualización será en poco tiempo, así que espero que no os moleste. Perdonad si tarde un poco en actualizar (creo que fueron tres o cuatro días), es que estaba avanzando con mis otros fics y dejé este un poco descuidado. Saludos y cuidáos ^_^

**P.D:** En el próximo capítulo capítulo, Sai finalmente va a saber lo que es ser gay (con pelos y señales. Por cierto, alguien me preguntó que era una mojigata, yo le explico: En este caso, significaría que Sakura no sabe mucho respecto a hombres (osease, que ella es muy inocente y parece escandalizarse con todo), lo que es igual a sexo, así que Kakashi se burla de ella llamandola así. Espero haber solucionado las dudas ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales:

**Str Mercury, animehearts, uchihabrun, Crystal_butterfly_92, honki, k008, Artemisav, Girlycard, Corsaria y Carisma266.**


	8. De pulgas y sexo gratuito

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**¡Miau!

* * *

**

_"Cuídate de quien no gusta de los gatos"._

_- Proverbio irlandés

* * *

_

**8_._**_ De pulgas y sexo gratuito._

Una pareja corría por las calles de Konoha, escapando de la desquiciada mole de gente que desde hacía rato ya no oían. Sudorosos y cansados, pararon a las puertas de un gran almacén –probablemente vacío-. El hombre abrió la puerta con cuidado, esperando no encontrarse a nadie. La joven temblaba, nerviosa por los últimos incidentes que la habían acabado de contrariar del todo.

Cuando se aseguraron de que el recinto estaba vacío, se adentraron silenciosamente en el. Como se dieron cuenta minutos después, en aquel lugar almacenaban desde armas de todos los tamaños y formas, hasta extraños medicamentos que jamás habían visto.

Tomaron asiento justo delante de un palé oculto entre más cajas, con lo que ambos quedaban escondidos de miradas indiscretas o asesinas. Kakashi descansó las manos en la cabeza, sentándose en cuclillas, mientras Sakura apoyó las manos y el rostro en sus rodillas. Los dos parecían sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

El pobre maestro tenía sus propias dudas de su supervivencia en caso de que saliera ileso de aquella catástrofe…

_"¿Cómo diablos vamos a huir de toda esa gente?, ¿Sobreviviremos a esto?, ¿Podré librarme del asesinato a sangre fría de la Hokage, si se entera de lo que pasó cuando Sakura se me cayó encima?, ¿Volveré a ver mis Icha Icha Paradise? Pobre de mí…"_

La ex-alumna, en cambio, tenía un leve tono carmín en las mejillas, y se preocupaba por cosas más escrupulosas…

_"¿Cómo podré mirar a Kakashi-sensei ahora a la cara?, ¿Qué pasará si Tsunade-shishou se entera de lo que hice hoy?, ¿Podremos librarnos de toda esa gente que nos persigue? De verdad tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar…"_

Sin embargo, y pese a la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento, Sakura levantó levemente la cara y miró a su sensei, que en ese instante tenía la cabeza girada y no se le divisaba absolutamente ningún rasgo.

-Ka-Kakashi-sensei… -Tartamudeó ella-. ¿Cree que aún nos siguen?

El hombre tardó unos segundos en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo siguió sin girar la cabeza: -Es probable.

El ambiente pareció tensarse aún más de lo que antes lo había estado. Sakura suspiró, hipertensa y con los nervios al borde del histerismo. ¿Por qué no se dignaba a mirarla?, ¿Tanto asco le daba que lo hubiese besado?

En un ataque de sensibilidad, los ojos se le aguaron. Seguramente le estaba a punto de venir la regla, o quizás era porque esa noche habría luna llena, pero aquel día estaba colapsada por todo tipo de emociones. La mejor palabra para nombrarlo era confusión.

Se dispuso a levantarse del suelo para investigar el lugar en el que se encontraban, pero algo extraño la alertó. Había sido el salto de algo raro en el pelo de su ex–sensei; algo pequeño y con muchas patitas a los lados.

Muchos se preguntaran como Sakura tenía esa vista para ver ese algo a tanta distancia, y probablemente no tenga respuesta, pero es algo que Sakura podía ver. Para acabarla de poner alerta, vio como la mano de Kakashi se dirigía hacia su cabeza, y comenzaba a rascarse lentamente.

-Kakashi-sensei. –Habló la pelirosa, acercándose poco a poco para no alertarlo-. ¿Ha tenido pulgas alguna vez?

-¿A qué te refieres, Sakura-chan? –Preguntó, aún sin girar la cabeza.

Cada vez se acercaba más, y cuando sólo estuvo a unos pasos, gritó: -¡Le acabo de ver una! –Y con este grito de guerra se lanzó encima de su sensei, dispuesta a revolverle el pelo y a quitarle todas las que tuviera. Y es que, había algo que Sakura no soportaba después de Naruto, y ese algo eran los parásitos en la cabeza de la gente.

-¡No! –Exclamó Kakashi cuando se la vio venir-. ¡No hagas eso, Sakura-chan!

-¿Qué acaso no vio cómo se está rascando? –Sakura seguía intentando llegar al cabello de Kakashi, pero éste le sujetaba las manos con fuerza, impidiéndoselo por completo-. ¡Debió ser ese gato de mierda!

Tan enfrascada estaba Sakura en tratar de desorganizarle el cabello a su ex–sensei, que no se dio cuenta del extraño color carmín en las mejillas de Kakashi, tampoco se dio cuenta en la posición que estaban, ni siquiera pareció enterarse de lo que sucedía cuando él se puso encima suyo y le sujeto las manos firmemente contra el suelo. Y por supuesto, no se dio por enterada cuando volvió a oír el clic de una cámara fotográfica y el flash impactando en sus pupilas.

-Sakura, estate quieta. –Habló en tono gélido, mientras ella aún trataba de deshacerse de su agarre.

Fue tarde para Sakura cuando se dio realmente cuenta de cómo estaban, con él encima de ella y claramente formando con sus cuerpos una posición comprometida. Si cualquiera los hubiese visto en ese momento habría salido para no molestarlos, pero ya que nadie entró, no pasó nada. Kakashi siguió sujetando a su alumna por las muñecas, impidiéndole todo movimiento. Pero ella ya estaba quieta, y él seguía sin soltarla.

-Kakashi-sensei, ya puede soltarme. –Habló la joven. Sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir nuevamente un tono rojizo.

Kakashi, sonrió maliciosamente encima de ella. Sakura se heló cuando él empezó a hablar: -Una vez leí sobre una escena parecida a esta en Icha Icha Paradise. –Kakashi estaba que se moría de la risa por dentro, desde esa mañana le había pillado el gusto a burlarse de su alumna y ponerla en situaciones comprometidas. Además, se tenía que cobrar de alguna manera el beso anterior –aunque hubiese sido un simple accidente-.

Acercó su rostro lentamente al de ella, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara y casi le diera un ataque al corazón. Sentía un extraño placer al notar cómo reaccionaba una niña de su edad a los movimientos de un hombre experto como él.

-Se-sensei… -Conforme se iba acercando-. Si-siento lo de a-antes, le ase-aseguró que fue un accidente…

Él acentuó más su sonrisa, notaba como el corazón de la que había sido su alumna aceleraba. Parecía realmente nerviosa. Entonces, cuando casi estaba sobre sus labios, la joven giró el rostro, haciendo que los labios de su sensei besaran su mejilla derecha.

Él suspiró pausadamente sobre ella, se acercó hasta su oído y le dijo: -¿Sabes, Sakurita? Me encanta intimidar a mojigatas, diría que es un vicio.

La garganta se le quedó seca a Sakura. Jamás esperó esas palabras tan necias por parte de su ex–sensei. Sabía que la había engañado haciéndola pensar que iba a besarla, incluso sabía que ocultaba su personalidad bajo esa sonrisita, al igual que Sai. Pero jamás pensó que iba a verle tal como era. En vez de enfurecerse, Sakura siguió en la misma posición, aguardando a que él se quitara de encima de ella.

Fue entonces cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse, y como una mole de gente los descubría en plena acción y rumores sexuales gratuitos. Distinguieron a Naruto al frente, con cara de rabia, pero sin embargo, algo en sus ojos les decía que había sido el ganador.

La multitud se abrió paso, y distinguieron a una silueta de mujer, de finas facciones, pupilas ámbar y una larga melena rubia. A ambos se les cayó la cara al suelo en cuanto notaron en qué condiciones se encontraban frente a ella.

-Así que todo lo que decía esta gente era verdad. –Dijo, su mirada echaba chispas-. O sea, que vosotros dos…

-Hokage-sama… -Kakashi tenía una cara aterrorizada, como si esperara las mil torturas del infierno. Sakura, en cambio, parecía que hubiere visto un fantasma.

Lo que les esperaba, sería lo más vergonzoso desde la fundación de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

**&**

Sai llegó a tiempo de ver como sacaban a Sakura y a Kakashi de la oreja de un almacén. Quizás debería haber actuado antes, pero a pesar de sus grandes habilidades de rastreador no había conseguido dar con ellos hasta ese momento.

Sin querer tener que ver en más problemas, comenzó a saltar por los tejados tranquilamente, esperando no encontrar a nadie en su camino. Sin embargo, su deseo fue bruscamente arrancado al oír unos maullidos en un callejón; se le hacían bastante conocidos.

Bajó hasta el suelo y allí la vio: La gata negra.

-¿Tú de nuevo, gatita? –Le preguntó, arrodillándose y acariciándole el lomo. Ella se reclinó contra su mano, como devolviéndole la caricia.

Entonces hizo algo que no esperaba, se alejó de él, yendo a una parte más oscura del callejón. Una mano blanca resplandeció a la luz de la farola, haciendo un contraste único.

-Vaya, parece que le gustas –Susurró una voz que Sai no oía desde hacía años.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó el chico, sospechando de quien se trataba.

-¿Acaso ya has olvidado al último de los Uchiha? –Preguntó la voz. La figura de un chico comenzó a divisarse en la oscuridad, sus pasos se acercaban, sigilosos.

El dibujante quedó en silencio, abriendo los ojos aún más:

-¿Uchiha… Sasuke?

**&**

Escena extra: _¿Y si Sai y Sasuke hubieran entrado en escena en el almacén?_

-¡Cállate, gay idiota! –Había exclamado Sakura, harta de las estupideces que decía Sai.

Cabía decir que estaba sorprendida de la repentina aparición de Sasuke, y que Sai y él se llevasen bien era curioso, demasiado curioso. Todos estaban en diferentes puntos del lugar, cada uno pensando en sus propios problemas, pero el único que jodía con sus preguntas era el señor dibujante.

-Sigo sin entender que significa ser gay, fea. –Sai parecía cada vez más dudoso.

Desde la otra punta del almacén, Sasuke elevó el rostro y le observó escrutadoramente.

-¿Ah, no? –Sasuke lo miró raro, y de un salto, se acercó a él y le agarró fuertemente de la cintura-. Yo te lo voy a enseñar.

La escena se paró unos segundos. Kakashi y Sakura se quedaron congelados, entendiendo en un segundo lo que iba a hacer Sasuke en un momento. El otro chico estaba estático, esperando su explicación.

-¿En seri…? –Iba a exclamar Sai, pero lo cortó la boca del moreno, que se posó sobre la suya, dándole un morreo del quince.

Cuando al fin se separaron, le dijo a Sakura: -Vaya, fea. Ahora entiendo que es ser gay. –Seguidamente, se dirigió a Sasuke y le dijo con una de sus falsas sonrisas-: Sasuke-kun, si quieres luego podemos repetir.

Sakura y Kakashi se quedaron a cuadritos, sin poder moverse al ver aquella escena tan dantesca.

-Tantos años desaprovechados… -Susurró Sakura, con las manos en la cabeza y sus lágrimas a punto de salir.

-Vaya, ahora entiendo porque en aquel entrenamiento para el examen chunin se me acercaba tanto… -Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, rascándose levemente. Quizás quedaban restos de pulgas de antes…

**&**

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Holaaaaaaaaaa! He vuelto ^_^. Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo en el que se desvelan más cositas y en el que hay escenas raras (de esas que tanto me gustan xD) Bueno, tendré que disculparme por la espera, pero es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, y desde hace días no me surgía el momento de escribir un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Disculpas a todas. Bueno, sólo espero que os haya gustado. ^_^ Saludos y besitos =)

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Honki, , Alexxandra-san, Crystal_Butterfly_92, Carisma266, Vampiritha de la arena, K008, Corsaria, Aremisav, Imani Ki'Nara, fern25, Jesica-haruzuchia **y **Str-Mercury.**


	9. La Hokage sabe lo que hiciste, Kakashi

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**¡Miau!

* * *

**

_"Un gato es más inteligente de lo que la gente piensa, y se le puede enseñar cualquier crimen"._

_- Mark Twain Notebook, 1895

* * *

_

**9.** _La Hokage sabe lo que hiciste el último verano, Hatake Kakashi..._

Estaban en la oficina de la Hokage después de haber sido arrastrados de la oreja por casi medio pueblo. La vergüenza había sido inmensa, ya que la mitad de la población lo vio, y también había dolor de por medio, ya que las orejas de ambos estaban más grandes e hinchadas de lo normal, delatando las maniobras de arrastre y la fuerza bruta de la mandamás.

Sin poder evitarlo, las mentes de Kakashi y Sakura comenzaron a imaginar las más inimaginables torturas y castigos del mundo ninja...

**&**

Versión 1: Putear a tu _"casi suegra"_ no fue buena idea (imaginado principalmente por Sakura).

_"Unos extraños gritos se oían en la oficina de la Hokage, en la aldea de Konoha. Los que pasaban por la puerta, huían al oír tales berridos, y en realidad, si el que lee o escribe esto hubiese siquiera alcanzado a apoyar una oreja en la puerta, alcanzaría a escuchar el terrible golpeteo de un látigo contra piel humana. Y si alguien lo hubiese visto lo que ocurría en el interior de esa habitación, sería testigo de una de las escenas más dantescas en el mundo de Naruto. Ahora sólo había que darle al play._

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Gritaba un dolorido jounin de cabello grisáceo, atado de pies y manos a un potro de tortura, con el trasero al descubierto y varios tomos de Icha Icha Paradise destrozados en el suelo (probablemente debido a un ataque de ira de la Hokage-. ¡POR FAVOOOR!_

_-¡H-a-s-s-i-d-o-u-n-j-o-u-n-i-n-m-a-l-o! –Mientras seguía golpeándole con una fusta y dejándole el culo más rojo que un tomate, ella remarcaba todas las sílabas de la frase, sonriendo sádicamente. _

_Sakura sólo miraba la escena; estaba en blanco, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Shizune estaba parada en la puerta, observando todo lo que ocurría con mirada profesional. Hacía como quince minutos que había atravesado esa puerta, y Tsunade-sama no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su llegada, tan ocupada estaba en "sus asuntos de urgencia", como había dicho ella misma horas antes._

_Antes de volver a marcharse por la entrada, pudo alcanzar a ver como Sakura entraba en coma debido al Shock post-traumático de ver tal escena. _

_"¿Qué más da? Supongo que ya nada importa". Se dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta"._

Versión 2: Putear a tu "casi suegra" puede tener consecuencias desagradables (imaginado principalmente por Kakashi).

_"Ya casi hacía un año que trabajaban allí. Desde que la Hokage les había pillado en esa posición comprometida los había relevado de su puesto de ninjas, y con una mirada asesina, les dijo que ellos eran "substituibles". _

_Cada día limpiaban los retretes de la cárcel de Konoha con sus propios cepillos de dientes, y por las tardes tenían que hacer horas extra en la residencia de ancianos de Konoha, donde sólo había viejos verdes que se mataban a paj… perdón, le soltaban piropos a Sakura, y ancianitas pervertidas que tocaban el culo de Kakashi sin pedir permiso. Por no decir que todas las enfermeras estaban encantadas de que el soltero más cotizado de la aldea estuviese con ellas allí._

_Ambos se sentían acosados sexualmente, por no decir que algunos de las encantadoras abuelitas se habían juntado para intentar violar a Kakashi, cosa que no se sabía si habían conseguido (esto era un archivo clasificado en los altos mandos de la aldea). _

_Por lo demás, todo iba bien… La gente se burlaba de ellos cuando iban por la calle, los señalaban con el dedo, y les tiraban fruta y verdura podrida. Por no decir que la mafia les hacía propuestas para hacer peleas de gallos, ya que se había esparcido el rumor de que ambos eran buenos con eso…_

_Pero lo dicho, todo iba de lo mejor"._

**_&_**

Una palmada les despertó de sus ensoñaciones y la realidad les absorbió nuevamente a su mundo. Tsunade-sama estaba frente a ellos, con la mirada más furiosa que pudiesen haber visto jamás, los brazos en jarras y la mandíbula apretada.

-¿En qué coño estabais pensando? –Les gritó, enfurecida. Shizune estaba a su lado, con una expresión entre asustada y curiosa-. ¡A quién se le ocurre hacer esas cosas en un almacén y a plena luz del día!

Sakura la miró, y con las mejillas rojas como un tomate, le respondió con un hilillo de voz: -No estábamos haciendo nada… Nada de lo que piensa.

-¿Tú también lo niegas, Hatake? –Preguntó con media sonrisa la mujer. Parecía una sádica con esa expresión, y Sakura tembló al imaginar de nuevo la escenita de antes.

Kakashi asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, y se mantuvo serio, pero por dentro estaba sintiendo escalofríos al notar las ahora invisibles e inexistentes miradas de las abuelitas sobre él. Que el demonio o quien fuese le amparase, porque no sabía si iba a salir vivo de esa. El ambiente de la habitación pareció hacerse más tenebroso en segundos, mientras la Hokage se giraba y se frotaba las sienes con desesperación. En silencio, se preguntaba como ambos podían negar la evidencia… Tenía que pensar en algo, y tenía que ser rápido porque el tiempo no le sobraba. Después de avanzar hasta su mesa y tomar un trago de sake, -con la mirada intensa de Shizune clavada en su nuca- pareció encendérsele una bombilla en el cerebro.

Se dio la vuelta, y volvió a mirar a ambos ninjas, pero esta vez con un nosequé malicioso en la vista. Kakashi y Sakura no pudieron evitar temblar al notar este extraño cambio, ¿qué se le habría ocurrido a la Hokage para joderlos aún más?

-Está bien, está bien; parece que aún lo negáis aún las evidencias y todos los comentarios, rumores… e incluso fotos. –Avanzó nuevamente hasta su mesa y tomó algo de uno de los cajones. Era un sobre bastante abultado-. Esto me llegó hoy…

Abrió el gran sobre y sacó una especie de láminas. Kakashi y Sakura abrieron mucho los ojos, incrédulos. Se las mostró una a una: el momento en el que se habían besado –sin querer, por cierto-, cuando Sakura se había desmayado en el baño de Kakashi al verlo desnudo –para perplejidad de la chica, volvió a ver lo mismo que había visto en el baño, y se puso aún más roja de lo que ya estaba-, cuando el maestrito tocó los senos de su alumna con tanto descaro, y algunas más que Sakura desconocía por completo, y en cambio Kakashi evadía, con el rostro muy rojo…

Se hizo el silencio en la oficina, y la primera pregunta que surgió de la boca de ambos fue una muy conocida, y a la cual la Hokage sonrió:

-¿Quién cojones ha hecho esas fotos?

-¿Enserio no lo sabéis? –La duda quedó en el aire, y la mujer con híper-fuerza se sentó en su mesa, dispuesta a explicarles algunas cosas que no sabían…

**&**

Sai cerró la puerta de su casa con cuidado, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Aunque viviese solo, había más inquilinos en la planta superior, y no quería que le oyesen llegar; por algo era un ninja. Se deslizó por el corto pasillo hasta el comedor, y luego fue a su habitación y extendió un futon que estaba doblado a un lado del suelo.

Quedarse a hablar no había sido una buena idea; o quizás sí. Sonrió al pensarlo, rozando sus labios con sus dedos.

_"-¿Sasuke Uchiha? –Preguntó, anonadado. _

_El último de los Uchiha salió de las sombras acompañado por la misma gata negra que había seguido a Sai unas horas antes. Sus ojos rojos y brillantes combinados con su pálida piel le daban aspecto de vampiro; un vampiro medio calvo y al cual se le salía el peluquín por uno de los lados de la cabeza._

_-Sai, ¿cierto? –Dijo, aprovechando para recolocarse la peluca en su sitio-. Te decía que a mi gata le gustas, y eso te da derecho a ciertas cosas._

_A pasos lentos, avanzó hacia él y lo arrinconó contra la pared, haciéndolo temblar al rozar la piel de su espalda contra el frío muro.-¿Qué tratas de hacer?_

_-Mi gatita siempre me dice, que no sabes lo que es ser gay, -Suspiró encima de sus labios; Sai le miró soprendido-, pero te aseguro que esta noche vas a aprenderlo._

_Sin decir más, ambos se fundieron en un profundo beso, al que el dibujante no pudo resistirse."_

Sai se tendió en el futón y aún en la noche, se juró que haría aquello que le había dicho Sasuke sólo por el hecho de seguir aprendiendo sus lecciones de lo que era ser "un verdadero gay".

**&**

Naruto estaba perplejo por lo que acababa de ver. Después de haber pasado más de dos horas asfixiando bajo una mole de pueblerinos desmayados, había conseguido salir sin tener que usar el chakra del Kyuubi -lo que casi estuvo a punto de hacer por la falta de aire-. Pero bueno, ahora estaba caminando medio enfurecido por el dichoso beso entre el que había sido su maestro, y su compañera de equipo, de la cual juraba estar enamorado desde que tenían once años.

Pero algo le hizo olvidar todo lo que tenía en la cabeza en aquel momento, y es que en un callejón oscuro alcanzó a ver a dos hombres besándose. Y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir quiénes eran esos dos hombres.

Sasuke Uchiha, su desaparecido compañero de equipo, y Sai, su actual compañero. El problema es que no sabía juntar las palabras Sai y Sasuke y Beso en la misma oración, por lo que cayó al suelo, profucto de un shock post-traumático y unas ganas de patearle el trasero a Sai impresionantes.

En cuanto despertara, se las pagaría por haber puesto una mano encima de su _"mejor amigo"._

**Continuará...

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Nuevamente, hola! Siento mucho la espera, pero es que estaba algo desmadrada con este fic, ¡Se está convirtiendo en un verdadero lío, y ni siquiera yo misma sé en qué quedará, jaja! (aunque una idea tengo, no os preocupeis). y bueno, habrá un poquitín de contenido yaoi en estos episodios, pero tampoco será mucho. Espero que no le moleste a nadie. En fin, espero que os haya gustado y esperad el próximo capítulo. ^_^ Saludos y besitos.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Vampiritha de la arena, Uchihabrun, Jesica-Haruzuchia, Crystal_butterfly_92, Girlycard, LadySc -Maaya-, Carisma266, K008, Alexxandra-san, Artemisav, Corsaria** y** Str Mercury.**


	10. ¡Venganza gatuna!

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**¡Miau!

* * *

**

_"Con las cualidades de limpieza, afecto, paciencia, dignidad y valor que los gatos tienen, cuántos de nosotros, pregunto, seríamos capaces de ser gatos"._

- Fernand Mery.

_

* * *

_

**_10. _**_¡Venganza gatuna!_

Limpiar los bajos fondos de Konoha había sido un digno castigo de la Hokage, relevarlos del puesto de ninjas "indefinidamente" por esparcir rumores raros por Konoha también; incluso dejarlos en la residencia de ancianos como trabajadores fijos. Por supuesto, no había habido palizas, -tampoco las fantasías de Sakura se habían hecho realidad-, pero si gritos y una bronca del diez para ambos.

Después de todo, aquello era justo según la Hokage. A pesar de que ellos no habían sido. Tsunade les explicó muchísimas cosas sobre ese gato, y pronto supieron que alguien conocido estaba en la villa de la Hoja, oculto entre las sombras. Y a pesar de que ella sabía que ellos habían tenido poco que ver con todo el embrollo que se había formado en la aldea, le gustaba ver como esas guarradas que habían hecho quedasen saldadas con una justa venganza. A la alumna el castigo le iba por guarra, y al maestro por pervertido. Y es que, ¿quién iba a creer que esos dos se iban a liar? Con lo dispares que eran entre sí.

Por supuesto, el trabajo de enfermera en el hospital, aquella oportunidad que se les daba a tan pocas personas, había quedado parado debido a la gran falta de Sakura. La muchacha había renegado una y otra vez al salir de la oficina de su maestra, echándole malas miradas a su ex-sensei. Por otra parte, ambos estaban intrigados por quién era ese gato, y esa "otra" persona que estaba en la villa. Y por otra parte, todas las cosas extrañas que habían pasado con gatos últimamente en el pueblo.

Era raro, pero más gente había tenido malas experiencias con gatos en esos tres días, y no era para menos, pues media población era poseedora de estos dichosos e inteligentes animales. Todo estaba sucediendo en un tiempo récord, y aquello, por lo que parecía, se estaba convirtiendo en una historia de terror felino que no se sabía cómo o cuándo acabaría. Y es que parecía que, extrañamente, los gatos se estaban volviendo contra las personas…

**&**

_"El ataque de gato, casi cuesta la vida de la señora Takashima…"_

_"Según dicen, un felino de pequeñas dimensiones empujó a un vecino de barrio este por las escaleras…"_

Las páginas de un diario iban pasando, viendo las noticias del día que nacía. Era por la mañana, y Sai había comprado el periódico en el quiosco de la esquina de su casa. Después de los hechos ocurridos hacía pocas noches, se encontraba bastante tranquilo. Contando con que estaba ocultando hechos y pruebas que demostraban que un ninja renegado estaba escondido en Konoha, se encontraba perfectamente bien, sin absolutamente ningún remordimiento.

Pasando las páginas, llegó a la sección de prensa rosa y leyó con atención:

_"_Noticia bomba:_ ¡Kakashi Hatake y Sakura Haruno están liados__!"_

_"Esta es una noticia de última hora para informarles de algo que no se podía guardar más en secreto. Y es que, hace unos días se tomaron unas fotos comprometidas del codiciado por muchas, ninja copia, y nada más ni nada menos que Sakura Haruno, la alumna aventajada de la Hokage. Y es que sí, señoritas, lloremos: Nuestro querido Kakashi-kun ya no es soltero. _

_La señorita Haruno no nos ha querido reportar nada del asunto, pero las fotos lo dicen todo. No pueden perderse el reportaje en exclusiva de la semana que viene, donde se mostrarán más fotografías, y se hará incisión en los temas más importantes de esta novedosa noticia"._

_"Atte. La Redacción". _

Abajo, una foto de ambos en una posición comprometida. Lo primero en qué pensó Sai es que había tenido un primer plano de aquella escena días antes, en ese mismo lugar. La pregunta era quién había tomado esas fotos, y cómo habrían reaccionado las dos personas más allegadas a la situación. Y es que, Konoha se había convertido en un auténtico hervidero de cotilleos desde hacía unos días. Era como si un gran tornado hubiese acudido para tomar la villa y quedarse por mucho tiempo, dispuesto a destruir todas las bases de las gentes que allí residían.

Sai enfiló nuevamente el camino a su casa, subiendo poco a poco las escaleras que le llevaban al segundo piso. Ciertamente, él estaba muy tranquilo con su nueva situación. Había descubierto su nueva sexualidad, además estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas sobre los sentimientos y las personas. Y muchas de esas cosas eran gracias a las enseñanzas de Sasuke, su ahora maestro.

Por supuesto, se veían cada noche a escondidas para practicar, y eso era algo que él agradecía fervientemente. Su hambre de conocimiento era insaciable. Antes de salir, había dejado en su cama desnudo al Uchiha, después de una noche movidita y con muchas sorpresas. Dudaba que cuando abriese la puerta le encontrase allí, ya que siempre partía al amanecer, con las primeras voces de la gente.

Le gustaba la rutina que se había comenzado a formar entre ambos, y no temía el día en que aquello acabase. Cuando giró el pomo de la puerta, notó que su aroma estaba por toda la casa, y como siempre, él se había marchado.

**&**

Sakura y Kakashi caminaban por las calles, directamente a su trabajo en la residencia de tenían ojeras por casi no haber pegado ojo, y sus caras se veían alargadas y pálidas debido al gran cansancio que llevaban encima. Aquellos tres días habían sido fatídicos para ellos dos, pues no paraban de trabajar y trabajar; aquello era peor que una misión de clase A. Por la mañana, tenían que cuidar, levantar, lavar y darle de comer a por lo menos cuarenta ancianos, mientras las demás enfermeras se quedaban sentadas, mirándoles con una sonrisa cínica en los labios. Por suerte, -y de momento- ninguna ancianita había intentado violar a Kakashi durante la hora del baño.

Después de una breve pausa para comer, tenían que hacer turno doble hasta las doce de la noche de basureros, limpiando los bajos fondos de Konoha. Nadie se podía imaginar la mierda que había ahí, parecía que nadie limpiaba por años (y de hecho era así), y que la Hokage los había mandado sólo por venganza (cosa que también era cierta). Y así era la jornada, sin parar ni un momento de trabajar y sobretodo sin sueldo. Un digno castigo de Tsunade-sama.

Por eso aquel día fue aún peor que los demás, pues lo pasaron aún peor por el cansancio. Cuidar viejos, romperse la espalda gracias al peso de una o dos personas, las constantes riñas de las enfermeras, que no hacían absolutamente nada sólo para joderlos, los viejos verdes que le levantaban la falda a Sakura, las ancianas que ya comenzaban a tener la libido alterada con el macizo que les traía la comida y las bañaba, todos los traumas sufridos por la mañana...

Luego pararon para comer, y ni siquiera cruzaron palabra. Sakura por estar cansada y enfadada con su ex maestro, Kakashi por estar leyendo alguna de esas novelas eróticas que se traía de casa. Todo, su relación, sus vidas, había cambiado drásticamente desde la aparición del gato endemoniado. Todo se les había puesto al revés, y toda la culpa era de ese bastardo.

Y al acabar de comer, después de limpiar las alcantarillas de toda Konoha, y cuando pensaron que la cosa no podía ir a peor, pasó algo que hizo que obviamente, las cosas se acabasen de dar la vuelta...

**&**

Andaban tranquilamente por la calle, limpiando la basura que había quedado. Era de noche, y la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor en el manto nocturno. A pesar de toda la mierda que llevaban encima, era una noche preciosa, y eso nadie lo podía estropear. ¿O sí? De repente, unos ojos amarillentos brillaron en la oscuridad, cosa que sólo Sakura, que estaba más cerca del callejón desde el que había venido el reflejo, vio. Se sintió extrañamente atraída por aquella mirada gatuna, parecía como de otro mundo.

-Sakura, no te escabullas de la limpieza o me quejaré a la Hokage. -Le indicó Kakashi, que la veía avanzar hacia el callejón. Ella pareció no escucharle-. ¿Sakura?

Sin poder reaccionar, él también vio aquellos ojos, y cómo Sakura continuaba avanzando hacia el callejón, sin parase a escucharle, sin dar muestras de estar consciente. ¿Qué le ocurría, podía estar bajo el influjo de algún genjutsu?

-¡Sakura! -Gritó. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde; ella había corrido hasta la oscuridad, y se había perdido en ella-. ¡Sakura!

Corrió al lugar por el que ella se había perdido, pero en vez de encontrarla, sólo oyó varios tenebrosos maullidos, y se apresuró a abandonar aquel callejón. Sólo corrió hasta la oficina de la Hokage: Tenía que informarla de la situación.

**&**

La oficina de la Hokage estaba en penumbras. Una figura encapuchada estaba frente a la bien dotada mujer, mirándola fijamente con sus oscuros ojos.

-Y bien, ¿Sasuke Uchiha?, ¿Qué información crees que tienes para que no te encarcele? -Preguntó seriamente la rubia.

-Yo sé lo que ese gato busca.-La mandataria le miró ahora con atención-. Una vez lo intentó conmigo, pero no lo consiguió. Ahora sólo busca venganza contra el pueblo del que provengo.

-¿De qué hablas, Uchiha? -Habló, algo exasperada.

-Busca un sacrificio.

-¿Un sacrificio para qué?

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen seguir la conversación, la puerta se abrió con un golpe seco, y un Kakashi sudoroso entró por la puerta, haciendo que la Hokage se sobresaltase.

-Hokage-sama, han secuestrado a Sakura. -Informó-. Han sido los gatos.

La mujer se giró de nuevo hacia Sasuke, buscando respuestas, sin embargo no le encontró. Había desaparecido, como el polvo al ser barrido por una puso ambas manos sobre la cabeza, tratando de pensar mejor en lo que hacer.

Había que hacer algo, y tenía que ser rápido.

**&**

**

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Holaaaa! Siento muchísimo la espera. Han sido veintidós días, y me encantaría prometer que no lo voy a volver a hacer, pero no me gusta prometer, así que os doy mi palabra (espero sea suficiente). Creo que esté capítulo me ha quedado corto, pero es que es de paso y el próximo será más largo. Pronto terminaré esta historia, creo que le faltan unos cinco o seis capítulos. Y bueno, ¿qué más? Espero que no me tiréis tomates por haberos hecho esperar. Me sabe mal fallar a los lectores, pero a veces la inspiración no surge en ciertas historias, o te quedas parada esperando a ver qué te inventas; es mi caso. Bueno, ¡besitos a todas y gracias por seguir la historia!

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Alexxandra-san, Girlycard, Uchihabrun, Crystal Butterfly 92, Carisma266, Vampiritha de la arena, Honki, Jesica-haruzuchia, K008, LadySc -Maaya-, Artemisav, Rosseto-chan, Imani Ki'Nara y Voronik_akako de hatake.**


	11. El sacrificio

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**¡Miau!

* * *

**

_"Puedes tener un perro; pero es el gato quien tiene a las personas, porque les parecen útiles animales domésticos"._

_- George Mikes en "How to be decadent"

* * *

_

**11.** _El sacrificio (O el pinchito hecho de Sakura)._

_"Llevo más de tres días siguiendo el rastro de mi hace-mucho-tiempo-desaparecido amigo Sasuke. Sé que está con Sai, oculto en algún lado, así que le he seguido a todas partes para ver si por casualidad lo veo, pero no hay suerte. No lo he visto ni una sola vez desde aquella vez que les descubrí besándose… Lo peor es que tan atareado como estoy con esto, no me he podido comer un solo bol de Ramen, y estoy que desfallezco; sin ganas de nada"._

_"Estoy como obsesionado con eso, no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza. Todo aquello que sentía hace tiempo por él, la amistad sin medida, las ganas de volver a verle; han vuelto con mucha más ansiedad que antes. Quiero verlo ya, no comeré Ramen hasta no encontrarle"…_

_"Espérame, Sasuke, pronto nos reencontraremos"…_

**_&_**

Naruto caminaba directo al Ichiraku, ya no podía soportar más aquella terrible espera: Estar sin comer ramen por tres días nunca se le debió haber ocurrido, era una idea del todo estúpida, contando que era él quien se lo había propuesto a sí mismo. Y más que eso, estaba sin energías.

En el camino no se fijaba en la gente que paseaba por las aceras de Konoha, simplemente veía en sus caras un plato de aquella deliciosa comida que le dejaba sin sentido. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra alguno de aquellos desprevenidos transeúntes, pero se contenía a tiempo, pensando en que eso no era lo que buscaba, y que tenía que ir ya a su establecimiento favorito.

Finalmente -y tras sus numerosos devaneos mentales sobre qué era un plato de Ramen, y qué era una cabeza de persona-, llegó al puesto de fideos, salivando lo suficiente como para llenar todo el local. El dueño del puesto miró sonriente a su mejor cliente, saludándole alegremente.

-Caray, Naruto, hacía días que no venías –Le dijo, comenzando a servirle un gran tazón de Ramen-. ¿Quieres lo mismo de siempre?

El rubio se le dilataron las pupilas, sus glándulas salivares comenzaron a formar grandes dosis de esa substancia acuosa, que le comenzaba a manar de entre sus labios de forma casi malsana, manchando todo a su alrededor. Podía ver la sonrisa del tipo que vendía su comida favorita, distorsionada, casi borrosa. Parecía que todo su mundo comenzaba a irse para _"el otro lado de la realidad"_, ya que podía oír la casi demonizada voz del tipo, diciendo cosas que en un estado normal de conciencia le habrían parecido totalmente normales...

_"¿Quieres un plato de Ramen?" "Está muy bueno"… "Come un tazón de ramen"…_

No podía dejar de oír aquella especie de voz, digna del ser más terrorífico del Inframundo. Todo a su alrededor parecía cubrirse de bruma, y espectros a acosarlos y asustarlo. Naruto comenzó a hacer gestos raros con los brazos, y el vendedor lo comenzaba a mirar, extrañado de que no se hubiese abalanzado ya contra la barra. Con todo el tiempo que se había pasado ahí parado, le daba tiempo para acabarse tres o cuatro raciones.

-Chico, ¿te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó amablemente.

_"No puedo comer"…_ Los brazos de Naruto se apretaban con fuerza contra sus oídos, tratando de no escuchar a la tentación comida. _"Sasuke… Sasuke… Encontrar… Sasuke"… _

El dueño del Ichiraku alzó una mano para tocarlo, y fue entonces cuando se desencadenó la reacción más extraña y deplorable que se pudiese haber visto alguna vez en el portador del nueve colas. Obvio que nadie sabía lo que se estaba imaginando en aquel preciso momento.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, FUERA DEMONIO! –El grito llegó a todos los hogares de Konoha, y asustó a más de la mitad de la población-. ¡TENGO QUE ENCONTRARTE, SASUKE!

En el Ichiraku, un hombre completamente lleno de perdigones de baba, con la mano aún extendida y la mirada perdida y conmocionada, miraba aún por donde se había marchado Naruto.

_"¿Será que abrieron otro puesto de Ramen?"_

**&**

Los ojos le pesaban y se le hacía muy difícil intentar sentía, ¿cómo decirlo? Muy ligera. Ni siquiera sabía por qué su cama de repente se veía tan fría y húmeda. Notaba un frío terrible que le calaba hasta los huesos, y su cuerpo no paraba de temblar descontroladamente. No sabía como, pero pese a encontrarse en un estado de semiinconsciencia, llegaba a oír murmullos a su alrededor; y lo peor era que esto sólo conseguía sobrecogerla.

Poco a poco, consiguió entreabrir los ojos, pero sólo consiguió divisar algunos cientos de ojos rojos que parecían mirarla con hambre. Lo más raro es que estaban por debajo de su altura, y parecían no medir más de veinte centímetros. Espera un momento... ¿No serían... G-A-T-O-S? Junten esas palabras: Gatos.

-¡SOCORROOOOOOOOO! -Al unir términos, el grito no se hizo esperar. Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe, y pudo ver a una manada de gatos hambrientos a su alrededor, con sus boquitas supurando saliva; otro gato -como pudo divisar al girar el cuello- estaba debajo suyo, intentando hacer fuego con un par de piedras y una ramita-. ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

Lo menos importante ahora era estar desnuda -porque sí, lo estaba-, lo único que le interesaba era escapar, o que alguien viniese a rescatarla. Pero ese gato cada vez estaba más cerca de prender fuego, y ella seguía colgada a modo de pinchito en aquella sólida rama de árbol. ¿Qué mierda iba a ser de ella?

**&**

Un cuerpo de Jounin se deslizaba sigilosamente por las calles, buscando algo que no hallarían fácilmente: A Sakura Haruno, y a aquel tropel de gatitos que supuestamente podrían encontrarse con ella. En principio era tan sólo aquel felino, malvado y escurridizo, el que se encontraba paseándose por la ciudad causando estragos, pero ahora no sólo era él; se habían visto más, y mucho más sospechosos. La entrada ilegal de gatitos a Konoha se había en un drama semanal en aquella pacífica comunidad. A las puertas de algunas viviendas habían empezado a aparecer cestitos con esos terribles animales dentro. Y todo llegaba a un enorme dolor de cabeza y al miedo de todas las gentes, contando a ninjas y civiles**. **En menos de dos semanas, Konoha se había vuelto el lugar más peligroso del país del Fuego.

Pero parecía ser que nadie se esperaba lo que iba a ocurrir. Pronto, muy pronto.

-Me pregunto dónde se esconderán... -Dijo uno de los ANBU enmascarados que se encontraba junto a su compañero en el famoso tejado de las oficinas de la Hokage.

-No lo sé, pero el asunto es grave -Contestó el otro, con una máscara de perro-. La Hokage está malgastando más fondos de lo común, y lo peor es que cambió el Sake por el Vodka.

-Ya sabes que esa bruja está zumbada, no sé a dónde llegaremos con una regente así. -Habló el primero-. Pero ese no es el tema que incumbe ahora mismo: Tenemos que pensar en vigilar la entrada ilegal de gatitos.

-Esto se está convirtiendo en una historia de locos -Objetó-. Y me preocupa no saber cómo terminará.

-Lo sé, amigo, lo sé... -Respondió el otro, mientras divisaba como los primeros rayos de sol manaban del lejano horizonte, y su mirada se tornaba extrañada.

Afirmó los pies contra el suelo y deslizó su mano hasta un pequeño catalejo que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos. Oteó al horizonte, y lo que vio le sorprendió sobremanera: A lo lejos, una masa de tonos oscuros se acercaba hacia la ciudad, y parecía ir a una velocidad extraordinaria. No pudo evitar espantarse, y, sin avisar a su compañero, saltó desde el tejado, dejando en el suelo el catalejo que había estado utilizando momentos atrás. Su acompañante, extrañado por la rauda partida del otro, tomó el catalejo y miró hacia la línea del horizonte, notando aquella masa... y algo más que supo definir en muy poco tiempo: Una enorme mole de gatos.

-Gatos... -Se dirigían hacia Konoha, como bestias buscando carne. Y sus intenciones no debían ser para nada buenas.

**&**

-Por favor, gatitos, no me comáis... -Murmuraba una jovencita, de claro cabello rosado y ojillos empapados, a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¡Miauuuu! -Maullaron unos cuantos animalejos a la vez, y todo ella se estremeció-. ¡Marramamiauuuu!

Sakura estaba aterrorizada; nunca, jamás había estado tan cagada de miedo como en aquel preciso momento. Miles de ojitos cristalinos y brillantes la observaban con curiosidad, casi malévolamente. Y es que aquellos mininos, aunque inofensivos a los ojos de cualquiera, parecían sacados de una película de terror de serie B dirigida por un mal director de cine. Seguía colgada de aquella madera, cual pinchito de ternera a punto de ser asado con patatas.

No podía negar el miedo que sentía por aquellas bestias, y el que aún pasaría si nadie iba a rescatarla; porque por supuesto no podría liberarse ella sola, sería algo extremedamente complicado, sí... pero bueno, ¿no era una ninja médico de Konoha con superfuerza, aprendiz de la Hokage?, ¿Cómo no poder liberarse de aquellas terroríficas bestias? Bueno, cierto era que había algo que le susurraba que no lo hiciera, pero era de vida o muerte, ya que el fuego estaba a punto de encenderse.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, con urgencia, concentró un poco de chakra en sus manos, calentando levemente las cuerdas y haciendo que se deshilacharan por el calor. Cuando al fin se rompieron, y con la agilidad propia de una ninja, bajó hasta sus pies y deshizó sus cuerdas. Los mininos no parecieron darse cuenta de que escapaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde y la chica cayó a cuatro patas al suelo. Después de eso no quiso mirar atrás, y se puso a correr como una desquiciada, como si se le fuera la vida en eso; y realmente se la llevaba: Todos los gatitos repartidos por aquella gran sala salieron pitando tras ella, tratando de alcanzarla por todos los medios posibles.

Al final de aquel lugar, Sakura pudo encontrar una puerta; y para mayor desesperación estaba cerrada. Forcejeó con la cerradura mientras oía los maullidos detrás de ella, cada vez más cercanos. Se giró pero sólo vio a uno de ellos, mirándola acusadoramente, haciendola entender que era su presa y que no tardaría en cazarla.

Su grito no se hizo esperar cuando el temible animal se le abalanzó.

**&**

Kakashi Hatake corría. junto al grupo de jounin que le habían asignado, por las afueras de Konoha. No sabían muy bien lo que buscaban, casi iban dando palos de ciego; y con ese plan, era compresible que creyera que no encontrarían a su ex-alumna; al menos no aquel día. No sabía si correría peligro o no, y por ser una mujer ninja fuerte y entrenada no creía que ella tuviese miedo, pero sin embargo sentía que algo estaba mal, algo relacionado con ella, con Sakura. Quizá era simple paranoia.

Pronto notó que los árboles se iban haciendo más frondosos, y que casi había alcanzado el perímetro que a él le tocaba recorrer; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, tan sumergido en sus pensamientos como se encontraba. Paró en seco en medio del bosque, y en la sombra pudo divisar las figuras de los árboles retorciéndose, como si estuviesen malditos. Pudo divisar una sombra pasar entre ellos, mas no le prestó atención. Fue a la segunda cuando trató de enfocar lo que había visto, y notó como una pequeña y oscura figura animalesca se le acercaba. No notó que era una gatita negra hasta que no estuvo demasiado cerca.

Al contrario del señor gato -con el que Sakura y él habían tenido oportunidad de estar hacía poco tiempo-, esta gata no expelía ningún tipo de energia oscura o malévola; todo lo contrario. Se le acercó más e hizo además de pasarle una mano por el lomo, a lo que la gatita respondió gustosa, frotándose contra él. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, pero se borró enseguida al oír una voz conocida tras él.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, Kakashi-sensei -Saludó-. Me alegro de volver a verle.

Kakashi se giró, sólo para ver a un joven de cabellos y ojos negros como el tizón, que le escrutaba y dibujaba en sus labios una sonrisa satírica. El Jounin pareció sorprendido y desconcertado por un momento, pero luego cambió su expresión por una de conocimiento, y recordó todo lo que había pasado esas semanas; indudablemente, la persona que estaba delante suyo tenía algo de culpa de lo que había sucedido.

-Hace tiempo que dejé de ser eso para tí -Respondió casi con burla-. No esperaba volver a verte... Uchiha Sasuke.

-Yo a ti sí, Hatake. Pero sólo he venido a darte una cosa -Kakashi focalizó a su posible enemigo, dejandolo a tiro para uno de sus Kunai, que ya sostenía, semioculto en su manga. Sasuke Uchiha era un criminal, un paria buscado por muchas aldeas-. Algo que indudablemente te servirá en la búsqueda de la pesada de Sakura.

El jounin dejó de tomar con tanta fuerza el kunai, y entonces vio como el joven le pasaba un pergamino prensado por un sello lacrado. -¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó, extrañado.

-La solución a tus problemas, Hatake; la solución a la maldición gatuna que os persigue a ti a Sakura -Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en sus labios.

Sin embargo, cuando quiso preguntar ya no había nadie allí. ¿Qué querría decir el Uchiha con eso de _"la solución a la maldición gatuna"_? Era algo que sólo averiguaría leyendo el pergamino. Y eso es lo que hizo.

**&**

Tenía los pies ensangrentados y llenos de heridas de correr por el suelo del bosque. Su cuerpo desnudo se encontraba lleno de zarpazos, su cabello despeinado, y su cara no podía estar más sucia. Había logrado escapar casi de milagro de aquella bestia casi salvaje -que anteriormente debió ser doméstica-. Y es que al caer sobre la puerta de madera, esta había cedido gracias al peso de su cuerpo (Obviamente el gato había salido volando de un puñetazo), y a ella no le faltó tiempo ni adrenalina para salir zumbando por los pasillos de aquella especie de guarida secreta, de la que por supuesto no le fue muy difícil salir.

Corrió aún más, aunque los gatos ya no la seguían; o al menos eso le parecía a ella. No veíaí donde ponía los pies, así que un momento después, se había tropezado con una rama y caído a un enorme charco de agua. Se había levantado, y empapada, había seguido caminando. Con todo el ajetreo de ir para allá y para acá, no se había aún dado cuenta de que estaba desnuda, así que cuando se cruzó de frente con Kakashi Hatake pensó que era un espejismo, un milagro. Corrió hacia él, pero notó que algo raro ocurría cuando él trató de apartarse.

Entonces lo notó; ella, Sakura Haruno, estaba desnuda. ¡Delante de su ex-sensei!

_"Si esta es la solución al problema, no me la han podido poner más a mano"..._ Pensó Kakashi, con gotitas de sudor deslizándose a través de su camisa. "Parece que no habrá otra solución a esto".

Mientras, Sakura le miraba sonrojada desde el bosque, incapaz de cubrirse con nada, dejando al aire su anatomía desnuda. Y lo extraño, es que Kakashi Hatake no podía apartar la vista de ella.

**&**

En otra parte del bosque, un pergamino yacía abierto sobre el suelo, y en uno de los párrafos rezaba:

_"La única manera de deshacer la maldición, es que el sujeto maldito deje de ser virgen para que el sacrificio no pueda llevarse a cabo. Sólo con esto, bastará para que el maleficio se rompa"._

**&**_  
_

**

* * *

**

**Nota: **¡Buenas! Diablos, me pasé. Pero bueno, aquí seguimo, y suerte que al fin terminé de escribirlo. Es un capítulo de paso, así que es medio aburrido, pero el siguiente será más movido. Siento la espera, que ha sido bastante larga, y como siempre no prometo absolutamente nada, porque en el anterior ya falté a mi palabra. Besos y saludos de Isthar. ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Jessica-haruzuchia, ****Alexxandra-san, Crystal-butterfly-92, Uchihabrun, K008, Vampiritha de la Arena, Rosseto-chan, animehearts, Lasy Sc -Maaya-, Artemisav, Eleos Argentum, Ilovi . L (Kazuyo Junjou),**** Imani Ki'nara, **y** Chio Miau.  
**


	12. La casiviolación multitudinaria

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**¡Miau!

* * *

**

_"He estudiado a muchos filósofos y a muchos gatos. La sabiduría de los gatos es infinitamente superior"._  
_- Hyppolite Taine_

* * *

**12.** La "casi-violación" multitudinaria de Sakura.

Sus ojos no paraban de observarme, y desnuda como estaba, no pude más que agacharme e intentar cubrirme para que él apartase la mirada de una vez. No lo quería admitir, pero su mirada me había dejado completamente roja; momentáneamente sin habla.

Por suerte, Kakashi-sensei dejó de mirarme para sacarse su chaleco de jounin y tendérmelo para que cubriera mi desnudez. Yo lo cogí y me lo puse inmediatamente, sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello. Mi ex-sensei parecía estar con otra cosa, mirando hacia el lado contrario y rascándose la cabeza.  
No pude evitar pensar que quizá seguía teniendo pulgas. Y que la razón de éstas no era que hubiese permanecido con el gato por algún tiempo.

-Ka-Kakashi-sensei –Tartamudeé, para luego pensar que Hinata Hyuuga me estaría maldiciendo por lo bajo por hablar igual que ella.

Él se hizo el perdido durante unos segundos, pero enseguida me contestó:

-¿Qué quieres, Sakura? –Su voz sonaba extraña, casi como si tratara de evitar cualquier contacto con ella.

-Tenemos que contárselo a la Hokage, creo que esos gatos van detrás de mí –Susurró Sakura, llena de temor.

Enseguida, maullidos de todas las clases comenzaron a sonar en dirección contraria a Sakura, lo que alertó los sentidos de ambos. Sin esperar un sólo segundo, Kakashi tomó el pergamino que había dejado caer al suelo cuando su alumna se le apareció. Con prisa, la tomó de la mano.

-¡Vámonos! –Atinó a decir, antes de salir con ella corriendo hacia la ciudad.

**&**

_"Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, soy el renegado más joven de toda Konoha, el que perdió su pelo por culpa de un gato y ahora usa un peluquín heredado de Orochimaru; el que tuvo que perder la virginidad obligatoriamente por culpa de un gato y el que llevó a ése gato a Konoha por accidente"._

_"Porque sí, yo traje ese gato a esta ciudad hace una dos semanas, entre mis pertenencias, sin darme cuenta. Después él hizo lo demás. Se infiltró en casa de Sakura Haruno al parecer un gato abandonado, para luego hacerlo en casa de Kakashi, y finalmente causar el caos en toda Konoha"._

_"Como ya había dicho, lo encontré mientras vagaba, muerto de hambre, buscando una posada donde refugiarme. Taka se había disuelto -como también dije- por una absurda pelea, y no tenía adónde ir. Abandonado en esa caja en medio de la nada, me pareció un inocente gatito y me lo quedé"._

_"Durante unos días me trató bien, pero luego la cosa comenzó a ponerse extraña: Revisaba mis pertenencias, me arañaba, me acosaba, hasta que juntó a un montón de gatos para sacrificarme"._

_"¿Para qué? Lo acabé descubriendo hace un mes, después de revisar unas antiguas escrituras en una biblioteca local: Ese era el gato ninja más poderoso y malvado de todos los tiempos, temido por demonios, humanos y animales; incluso por los de su raza. Gracias a aquel pergamino -y también a un pueblerino bastante guapo- conseguí liberarme de mi virginidad, con lo que conseguí liberarme de aquel maldito gato para siempre"._

_"Pero por lo visto no fue así, porque me siguió, metiéndose en mi mochila y tomando como víctima a Sakura Haruno, mi antigua compañera de equipo._  
_Por suerte, robé aquel papel con la información y lo tuve en mi poder hasta el momento de dárselo a Kakashi Hatake -mi antiguo maestro- esta tarde"._

_"¿Pero qué pretende? Sobre eso, el pergamino dice":_

_"El gato siempre busca un cuerpo en el cual residir. El gato toma el cuerpo, pero cuando el éste muere, el gato vuelve a su forma y busca otra víctima de la que apoderarse. Hasta ahora el gato ninja maldito nunca ha conseguido apoderarse de la víctima adecuada, así que casi todas han acabado muertas, pero en cuanto consiga una, tratará de dominar los cuatro países y con ello de todo el mundo"._

_"Como si esto no fuera suficiente, hace unas semanas descubrí lo que necesitaba para contrarrestar a ese gato y hacerlo dócil"._

_"Pero, por supuesto, eso no lo voy a revelar. Quiero divertirme un poco más, sobretodo viendo cómo Sakura y Kakashi se las apañan para asumir lo que hay escrito en el pergamino"..._

**&**

Sakura Haruno y Hatake Kakashi seguían corriendo por la ciudad como si les fuera la vida en ello. Por lo menos ya no tenían a aquella muchedumbre rabiosa encima de ellos, como días antes, pero si a muchos gatos cerca, casi pisándoles los talones.

Sakura quería cambiarse antes de que alguien la viera y Kakashi quería llegar a su casa lo antes posible. Sin embargo, no podían hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, porque la Hokage esperaba noticias en un corto plazo de tiempo, y ya que ya las tenían, lo mejor era dárselas. Con suerte, les quitaría al fin el duro castigo de limpiar los bajos fondos de Konoha y deshacerse de aquellos abueletes pervertidos de la residencia.

Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron tan bien, porque Tsunade, a aquella hora, dormía sobre su escritorio. Pero claro, eso Sakura y Kakashi no lo sabían, y entraron sin hacer demasiado ruido a la torre de la Hokage. Se deslizaron por los pasillos, hasta encontrarse a Shizune, trabajando en un escritorio frente a la puerta.

-¡Sakura, Kakashi! -Corrió a verles, notando al acercarse que ella estaba desnuda-. Yo no os recomiendo pasar.

Pese a las advertencias de Shizune, ambos traspasaron la puerta al despacho de Tsunade, que tenía un aura oscura, que junto a una neblina hacía recordar a una nueva película de terror. La vieron con los brazos y la cabeza sobre la mesa, elevando la cabeza y mirándoles fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué diablos queréis? -Preguntó, un tanto alcoholizada.

Ambos temieron un nuevo castigo, pero en cuanto ella vio a Sakura, salió de su cabreo infundado y su alcoholización y se levantó de la silla para comprobar que estaba bien.

-¿Por qué mierda no le has dado ropa, Hatake? -Exclamó la vieja bruja-. ¡Sé que disfrutas de esto, no lo niegues estúpido pervertido!

-Nosotros... No... -Trató de decir Sakura, pero Tsunade no la dejaba hablar.

-¡Shizune! -En un santiamén, su ayudante apareció por la puerta.

-¿Sí, Hokage?

-Llévate a Sakura y dale algo de ropa -Dijo, mirando de reojo a Kakashi.

-Está bien.

Pese a los intentos de Sakura por quedarse y escuchar la conversación, Shizune se la llevó a rastras de allí. Y es que, sin quererlo, había leído un poco del pergamino que Kakashi había recogido del suelo cuando habían salido corriendo del bosque.

Las palabras Maldición y Gato estaba en su mente.

Y sobretodo quería respuestas.

**&**

-¿Y bien, Kakashi? -El renombrado tragó saliva, contando con los dedos los segundos que tenía para responder-. ¿Cuál es el reporte de la misión?

Sabía del humor retorcido y la mala leche de la Hokage, así que le convenía responder rápido.

-Salimos más o menos a las doce de la noche, y cuando fui a investigar al bosque me encontré con Sasuke Uchiha, quien me dio un pergamino con bastante información sobre "La maldición del gato".

La Hokage le miraba ahora con ganas de saber más, ligeramente sorprendida porque se hubiese encontrado con aquel individuo y que éste le hubiese prestado ayuda; ayuda que pocos días antes le había negado a ella, largándose sin darle la información necesaria.

-¿Cuál es ese pergamino, Kakashi? -Kakashi jugó con algo en su bolsillo, conteniéndose de destrozarlo con las manos. Era importante que ella lo encontrase entero cuando lo leyera, así que hizo lo imposible por sacarlo de su bolsillo.

-Éste -Le entregó la información antes de que sus dedos le traicionaran. Mientras Tsunade leía, no pudo evitar hacer un comentario sobre lo que estaba pensando, lo que había estado remeneando en su cabeza desde que había leído ese dichoso papel-. Creo, con mucho pesar, que Sakura ha caído en la maldición de ese gato.

Tsunade levantó la vista, demasiado seria.

-¿Estás seguro que esta es la única solución?

-Por lo visto, sí.

**&**

Mientras tanto, espiándoles tras la ventana, un rubio bastante cabreado se ruborizó intensamente al oír las palabras Sakura y virginidad en la misma frase.  
Con un movimiento rápido y ágil, saltó de la torre, saltando por los tejados y recorriendo las calles con renovada fuerza de espíritu.

-¡Yo te haré perder la virginidad, Sakura! -Gritó a pleno pulmón Naruto, mientras corría por la ciudad-. ¡No te preocupes, yo te salvaré de la maldición!  
No fue de extrañar que media Konoha se enterase -nuevamente- de lo que sucedía con Sakura.

El rumor de que Sakura debía dejar de ser virgen para la quitarse aquella maldición de encima, se corrió por la aldea como pólvora. De nuevo, volvían a oírse todo tipo de rumores por la aldea, cada cual más descarriado que el anterior...

_"¿Que Sakura busca un tipo para perder la virginidad?"_

_"¿Que Sakura y Kakashi perdieron la virginidad con un gato? ¡De Sakura me lo imaginaba, pero no de Kakashi!"_

_"¿Sakura fue violada por un gato? ¡No puedo creerlo!"_

_"¿Kakashi y un gato violaron a Sakura? ¡Increíble!"_

Y así la gran mayoría, sonsacando el morbo a toda la población, que esta vez no estaba furiosa, sino excitada; sobretodo la pobleción masculina.  
Por eso aquella misma noche, muchísimos pueblerinos se reunieron frente a la torre de la Hokage, preparados con parcantas con una Sakura despelotada dibujada en ellas y la frase:_ ¡Ayudemos a Sakura a perder la virginidad!_

Otras tenían frases como: _¡Contra la violación de gatos!_

Y así sucesivamente, cosa que llegaba a cansar.

**&**

-¡Caray! -Exclamó la Hokage, después de un rato de esperar a Sakura. Mientras se bebía una botella de Vodka barato -el presupuesto no llegaba a más- se dedicó a asomarse por la ventana. Pero aquella tercera vez que se asomó a esta, lo que vio le gustó bastante-:Parece que han venido a adorar mi trabajo como Hokage.

Enseguida salió de su ensoñación al leer las pancartas. Kakashi se puso serio -más de lo que ya estaba- y también se encaminó hacia la ventana, asomándose a esta sin ningún miramiento.

Se quedó helado. Jamás había visto tamaña excitación, ni siquiera a tantos hombres reunidos en el pueblo; y por supuesto, jamás había visto a una población que se movilizara tan rápido como aquella.

Lo dicho, si todos ellos fueran ninjas, serían una arma de destrucción masiva.

Sin embargo, aquellos cartelitos libidinosos le estaban sacando de juicio. ¿Qué significaba aquello de "Ayudemos a Sakura a perder la virginidad"?  
Eso tenía que acabar. Él se encargaría como fuese.

En cuanto ella entró, Kakashi la miró de arriba abajo: Su ex-alumna llevaba una peluca marrón que no le cubría el pelo del todo, y un batín floreado junto a unas zapatillas de estar por casa. Kakashi reprimió la risa, viendo la cara de cabreo que tenía Sakura.

Shizune la había cambiado de arriba abajo para que nadie la reconociera cuando pasease por Konoha. Vista la multitud pervertida y acosadora del exterior, lo mejor había sido disfrazarla.

-Entonces, ¿tendré que ir así por toda la villa? -Preguntó la muchacha. Como si no fuese suficiente la vergüenza de las últimas semanas, ahora tenía que salir vestida como una vieja hortera por toda Konoha. Realmente, nada podía ir peor en ese momento.

Bajo la mirada escrutadora de la alta mandataria de Konoha, Kakashi pronunció algunas palabras al oído de su alumna:

-Vamos, Sakura, te lo contaré todo por el camino -Ambos caminaron directamente hacia la puerta, pero la vieja los paró:

-Llévala a tu casa y no os mováis de allí -Su rostro estaba inamovible, como si con esas palabras hubiese firmado un consentimiento escrito para que

Kakashi hiciese algo totalmente en desacuerdo con la situación, pero que cambiaría aquella relación maestro-alumna que ambos tenían.

Después de salir, se dirigieron a la puerta. Pero Kakashi no contaba con algo: él era el mayor rival de la población masculina de Konoha.

Y también lo buscaban.

**&**

Acarició el lomo de aquella gata por unos instantes antes de volverse a su amante. Lo que tenían él y Sasuke era una especie de romance, aunque a veces desaparecía por días y no sabía nada de él. Esa noche, sin esperarlo, había vuelto. Como consecuencia, ahora la cama estaba deshecha, y ambos se encontraban tendidos en ella, sudorosos y abrazados.

Sasuke Uchiha le había contado le había contado lo de la maldición, y sus horribles experiencias, el cómo y cuándo había perdido aquella mata de pelo que había tenido anteriormente, más diversas cosas que ahora quería comprender y quizá algún día, cuando lo hiciese, dejarlas en un rincón del olvido por ser demasiado impactantes.

También le había contado del poder innato de aquella gata, y que ésta era la solución a los problemas de Sakura -y no sólo perder la virginidad, como ponía en aquel pergamino entregado a Kakashi-.

Sonrió. Después de todo, quizá podría ayudar a la _"fea"_ en algo.

**&**

En cuanto abrieron la puerta, una gran multitud se les abalanzó y tuvieron que correr. Le habían reconocido, sólo a él por suerte, así que ahora corrían a gran velocidad por las calles, tratando inútilmente de huir de aquella marabunta de hombres con cacerolas, cazos y sartenes, dispuesto a matar si hacía falta.

-¡Corre, Sakura! -Le gritó Kakashi, notando que se rezagaba.

-¡Con estas putas zapatillas no puedo hacer nada! -Gritó ella, notando que le fallaba un pie y se le torcía el tobillo dolorosamente.

Viendo que se había caído, Kakashi no dudó en cogerla en brazos y seguir corriendo, con tan mala suerte, que debido a la posición, a Sakura se le cayó la peluca que llevaba, dejando al descubierto su identidad.

Como parecía no haber bastante con los hombres que les seguían, pronto se oyeron maullidos de gatos que se aproximaban rápidamente, alertados quizá por el gran escándalo en la ciudad. Ahora ya no sólo eran hombres los que les seguían, sino también temibles gatitos con zarpas muy afiladas y peligrosas.

-¡Corra, sensei!

Escuchando esto, Kakashi tuvo una idea, una que quizá le costaría un puñetazo de Sakura. Pero bueno, estaría bien ponerla en práctica a pesar de lo que ocurriera.

Lo primero que hizo fue pararse en seco, para luego enfrentarse a la gran multitud que les seguía los paso.

-¡Escuchad! -La multitud paró de repente, escuchando lo que tenía que decir el ninja copia-. ¡Esta mujer es mía y yo seré la que quite su maldición!  
Al tiempo, Sakura vislumbró los carteles, mezclándolos con las palabritas que había visto en el pergamino, y formándose una idea que no quería creer cierta...

_"¿Kakashi-sensei quiere… quiere…?_

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Bueno, no es la gran cosa, pero espero que después de tan largo tiempo sin actualizar (¿siete meses?)os haya gustado al menos un poquito. Pasa que perdí la inspiración para esto, y me disculpo por haberos hecho esperar tanto, pero enserio no encontraba nada de inspiración para continuar. Sin embargo, aunque tarde acabaré esta historia u.u  
En fin, muchísimos saludos y gracias a las/los que seguís leyendo. Os lo agradezco ^-^.

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Jesica-Haruzuchia, Chio-Miau, Isa Cab, Artemisav, K008, Lady sC -Maaya-, Wendolyne, Imani Ki'Nara, Lizeth2, Eleos Argentum, Angy-Hatake, Marjugagu** y **Hatake Kanae.**


	13. La misión suicida de Kakashi

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**¡Miau!

* * *

**

_"Los gatos son misteriosos; pasa más por su mente de lo que nunca podríamos imaginarnos"._

_-Walter Scott_

* * *

**13. **La misión suicida de Kakashi (O la historia de cómo Sasuke perdió su peluquín)

Al oír a Kakashi decir aquello, los hombres corrieron aún más rápido. A Sakura no le dio tiempo a pensar en nada, ya que su ex-sensei se puso a correr como un desesperado supuestamente hacia su casa. Y así fue, pues tras cinco minutos siendo perseguidos a toda velocidad, ambos llegaron a la destrozada casa del ninja copia, entrando y tapando todos los agujeros dejados anteriormente con tablas de madera; todo esto asombrosamente rápido y aún con Sakura en brazos -hecho aún más impresionante si cabía-.

-¿Me quiere explicar que diablos ocurre, Kakashi-sensei? -Sakura había saltado de los brazos de Kakashi. Tras hacer esto notó un dolor punzante y gimió, dejándose caer en el sofá de la sala de estar.

-Déjame ver eso -Sakura impidió que le tocara el pie, exigiendo una respuesta a su pregunta-.¡No hasta saber qué ocurre! -Kakashi la miró con una mezcla de paciencia e impaciencia, mientras algunas gotas de sudor se resbalan por su frente.

De verdad no estaba para esas tonterías, así que, sentándose con ella en el sillón, le tomó el pie por la fuerza, no sin lucha por parte de Sakura. Después de que le metiera el pie en el ojo y en la boca varias veces, Kakashi al fin consiguió inmovilizar la extremidad de su ex-aprendiz.

Y ahora que veía la lesión con más detalle, notaba que estaba hinchada y morada por uno de los lados-. Esto no pinta bien.

-Es un esguince, se puede curar con un poco de chakra -Le aseguró Sakura, mirándole con ojos expertos-. No es algo complicado, y ahora quiero una explicación.

Kakashi Hatake tragó saliva una vez más en aquella noche, y es que primera vez en su vida, no se sentía seguro de contarle algo como eso a una mujer -o mejor dicho, su alumna- quince años menor que él y que le superaba en mala leche.

Si hubiese sido con alguna de las ninjas de su edad -y que además quisieran- habría estado bien, pero probablemente la "misión" que la Hokage le había encomendado traumatizaría a Sakura de por vida. Por no decir que podría dejarle en silla de ruedas (o sin descendencia) por el resto de sus días. Pero no tenía opción, porque tanto si la completaba como si no, sufriría las consecuencias.

Y es según aquella endemoniada mujer, sólo él tenía la suficiente paciencia e inteligencia para completar aquella misión. En fin… ya que la tenía allí, al menos tenía que intentarlo.

-...Ni usted ni Tsunade-shishou me la dieron, por lo que... -De repente los ojos de Sakura brillaron, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho su ex-sensei-. ¿Qué ha dicho?

-Ya me has oído -Cerró su ojos a modo de sonrisa, aunque por dentro sentía un nerviosismo innato-. Pero sólo lo haré si me prometes algo, Sakura.

Ella dudó por un momento,

-Que no me golpearás y pensarás bien en lo que te diga.

-Está bien, Kakashi-sensei.

**&**

Tsunade, la Hokage, miraba por la ventana preocupada. Esperaba que su alumna aceptara la misión que le había encomendado a Kakashi y no se negara a realizarla con él. Y que el ninja copia tuviese los suficientes cojones para completarla, porque si no lo hacía, ya sabía lo que se esperaba.

Sonrió maquiavélicamente con este pensamiento, pero enseguida volvió a lo anterior: Por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, aquella era la única salida de Sakura para salir del lío en el que se había metido, porque según lo que había leído, si no lo hacían la aldea sería invadida por gatos de todos los colores y tamaños.

Mirando una vez más al exterior, volvió a su mesa, dispuesta a vaciar una nueva botella de aquella nueva bebida tan sabrosa.

**&**

Tocándose el lugar donde le había asestado el puñetazo -la mandíbula para ser más exacto-, Kakashi Hatake resopló, aburrido de aquella situación.

Recordó cómo le había intentado decir de que trataba su misión...

_"Verás Sakura, esta misión, por así llamarla, nos compete sólo a ti y a mí". Kakashi estaba inquieto, aunque sabía ocultar muy bien sus emociones. "La Hokage me la encomendó especialmente, diciéndome que era el hombre más adecuado para hacerla"._

_"Ella lo miró, extrañada, notando en lo profundo que él estaba nervioso. Demasiado para ser él"._

_"Ex-sensei, ¿puede ir al grano?" Le preguntó, entre curiosa e impaciente"._

_"El caso es que"… Prosiguió el ninja copia. "Es que..."_

_"¡Puede ir al grano ya, o tengo que hacerle un plano!" Exclamó Sakura, perdiendo la paciencia"._

_"El problema fue que Sakura se descontroló, y le atizó un puñetazo que casi lo mandó volando al techo"._

Y así había sido como había recibido tamaño puñetazo por parte de su ex-alumna. Ahora ella le esperaba en el salón, queriendo recibir explicaciones, y él no sabía cómo decírselo, ya fuera por vergüenza o temor a perder la vida en el intento.

Y aún quedaba su reacción, porque si había reaccionado así perdiendo la paciencia, ¿cómo lo haría ante un verdadero enfado?

**&**

En la oscuridad de la noche, una figura acompañada por un gato surcaba la noche, dispuesta a prestarle ayuda a su "no-tan-querida" compañera de equipo. Se lo había estado repensando durante mucho tiempo -unas dos horas quizá- y al fin lo había visto claro: Tenía que prestar ayuda como buen compañero. Eso es lo que había aprendido de Naruto y Sakura en sus misiones y el trato diario -a parte de inventarse apodos no del todo agradables para ellos-. Traicionaría a Sasuke, sí, pero ahora que había aprendido todo lo enseñado por el susodicho, sentía que no podía abandonar a sus "compañeros de equipo". Por eso ahora llevaba a la gata consigo, dispuesto a entregarla a Sakura en un gesto de amistad -cosa rara, muy rara en él-.

Recordaba cómo Sasuke Uchiha le había dicho anteriormente que era el arma definitiva contra "el gato maldito"; por no decir la única realmente viable. También recordaba a la perfección haberle oído decir que había engañado a Kakashi -aunque no del todo- diciéndole que la única manera de quitar la maldición era desvirgándose. Él -según le contó- supuestamente lo había hecho cuando había leído las indicaciones en aquel pergamino tan antiguo. Pero no le sirvió, por lo que usó otra forma: Esa gata.

Eso era lo único que Sai sabía, porque Sasuke no le había querido contar nada más de todo el asunto. Por lo que respecta a él, trataría de disculparse después, pero dudaba en hacerlo, ya que no entendía el concepto de disculparse; probablemente, iría a la biblioteca para comprobar qué era.

De momento, haría exactamente lo que tenía pensado.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, caminó más aprisa hacia el departamento de Kakashi Hatake.

**&**

No veía ninguna opción viable aparte de "esa". Se había estado reprimiendo pero ahora ya no había más tiempo; quizá en una horas, las puertas de su casa se habrían derrumbado. Se estrujó las sienes, tratando de olvidar por algunos instantes el incesante resonar de la multitud que quería, digamos, hacerle cosas indebidas a su ex-alumna. Eso mismo, sí, hacerle cosas de aquellas que él leía y releía en su libro favorito, una y otra vez, una y otra vez; cosas que probablemente tendría que hacerle a Sakura aquella noche, o al menos en lo que quedaba de ella.

Aquella misión suicida que Tsunade le había encomendado por ser el hombre con más cabeza de toda Konoha no era de su gusto y habría preferido dejársela a otro, pero si no lo hacía, perdería su futuro carné de padre. Y otra vez llegaba a la conclusión anterior: Ambas, Tsunade o Sakura, podrían dejarlo sin eso que él tanto apreciaba, así que mejor hacerlo ya y dejarse de dudas; aunque seguía rallándose irremediablemente.

_"Sedúcela si hace falta, pero busca la manera, Hatake"._ Aquellas palabras parecían irreales de los labios de la Hokage, pero él las había escuchado perfectamente.

_"Será un gran problema para esta aldea si no haces algo, tu deber como ninja es completar las misiones que se te manden sin excepción"._

_"Será un mal menor para ella, verás que lo comprenderá"._

No podía dejar de preguntarse por qué diablos le había tocado a él aquella estupidez de ser el primero para su ex-alumna; el primero de los hombres que la tocara en aquel sentido.

**&**

En el comedor, Sakura no podía dejar de lamentarse por su error; al pegarle aquel puñetazo al ninja copia, había perdido su oportunidad para comprender lo que sucedía, o más bien, comprenderlo del todo. Aquellos carteles no dejaban lugar a dudas: Todo aquello tenía que ver con ella y su… ¿virginidad? Se le revolvió el estómago; los nervios le atacaban ahí en los momentos más desafortunados.

Con tal de olvidar el tema, miró su ropa y se rió de sí misma; aquella bata floreada que vestía era completamente anticuada y estaba fuera de lugar. Se la quitó, tirándola a un rincón del sillón y pensando que Shizune estaba en todo: Una camiseta roja de manga corta y unas mallas negras constituían su actual vestimenta.

Por lo que respectaba a su tobillo, ya no había problema, pues lo había curado con un poco de aquel chakra verde curativo que dominaba tan bien. Esperaba que su shishou la perdonase y le diera aquel puesto en el hospital que deseaba tanto.

Se acomodó en el sofá, algo más tranquila y sobretodo cansada por estar corriendo de allí para acá todo el día. Sin darse cuenta, y oyendo los gritos de una multitud cada vez más furiosa, se quedó dormida, esperando que el día llegase pronto.

Con lo que no contaba Sakura es que la noche iba a ser un poco más larga de lo esperado… y tampoco con que una figura bastante conocida se deslizaba por el salón, dispuesta a completar la misión que la había sido encomendada...

**&**

Sasuke Uchiha despertó repleto de sudor, sintiendo como alguien le observaba muy de cerca. Temeroso, tanteó la cama, notando que no había nadie más que él en ella; sin embargo, la mirada sobre él no cesó.

Un escalofrío le recorrió al mirar mejor en la habitación: Sai no estaba a su lado; tampoco la gata. ¿Qué diablos! Se levantó de la cama corriendo, temiendo que lo que creía que había hecho Sai fuese verdad.

Sin embargo, cuando tenía los pantalones a medio poner, un maullido tétrico le hizo mirar hacia un lado de la habitación. Y allí estaba: Aquel gato gris, con unos ojos rojos espeluznantes y una zarpa en ristre, sosteniendo en alto su… ¡Un momento!,¡Qué hacía ese gato con su peluquín?

Dejando de lado su temor por ese diabólico animal, se abalanzó sobre él, cayendo al suelo cuando éste lo esquivo.

-¡Mi pelo, suelta mi pelo! -Gritó, sin poder contener su furia. Ahí iba su preciado peluquín herencia de Orochimaru.

Se levantó. El gato estaba ahora sobre la cama, lamiéndose inocentemente la patita; esta vez no se le escaparía. Con un sutil movimiento, volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, aunque esta vez, además de caerse, se llevó un arañazo en toda la cara.

¿Cómo era posible que un mierda de gato maldito fuese mejor que él en todos los aspectos? Él sólo quería recuperar su peluquín, por todos los diablos. Si bien era cierto que se sintió muy conmocionado al perder gran parte de su pelo por aquel mierda de gato, le había encontrado utilidad a aquella herencia; se convirtió en un amigo inseparable que llevaba a todos lados, incluso la llevaba a bañarse él, la abrillantaba, dormía con ella; le daba todo el amor que alguien pudiese darle a su peluquín.

-¡Gato de mierda! -Maldijo, lagrimeando-. ¡Cuando te pille te vas a enterar!

Esta vez, cuando se levantó, lo vio en el filo de la ventana, así que sigiloso, avanzó hacia ella, para en el momento justo saltar sobre él como si fuese de su especie. Lo que el Uchiha no esperaba, era que en ese momento aquel animal desapareciese y que él se tirase de un primero abajo.

El aterrizaje fue duro, aunque no se hizo mucho daño; sin embargo, su cabreo se acrecentó al notar que aquel felino diabólico había escapado con su peluquín.

-¡Me vengaré! -Bramó el Uchiha, corriendo como un desquiciado hacia dónde creía que se encontraban Sai y la gata.

**&**

Cuando Sai llegó a aquel bloque de pisos donde Kakashi Hatake vivía, no se sorprendió al ver casi la misma escena que días atrás: gran parte de la población masculina de Konoha (entre hombres, adolescentes y viejos verdes) y cientos de gatos, rodeaban la pequeña superficie de terreno. Creyó ver a Naruto y a Jiraiya a lo lejos, pero cuando volvió a mirar creyó que había sido un espejismo, porque no estaban por ningún lado.

Descartando esto, se coló entre la gran multitud de gentes, pensando en la mejor manera de entrar con todo aquello rodeado por una armada de pueblerinos y ninjas, calientes y armados hasta los dientes.

_"Así que en eso consiste el poder de ese gato"…_ Se dijo Sai. _"En movilizar a multitudes para hacer el trabajo sucio y despistar"._

Los gatos eran criaturas muy interesantes para él, en especial ése. Inteligente como pocos, sagaz, astuto; todas aquellas cualidades humanas reunidas en un sólo animal, un felino tan perfecto como hermoso.

Se juró a sí mismo que pintaría un cuadro de él cuando tuviese tiempo y todo aquello hubiese acabado.

Ahora sólo quedaba pensar en cómo pasar entre toda aquella gente.

**&**

Kakashi se aproximó a Sakura sigilosamente, tratando de que no despertara. Sí, estaba claro que esa era la mejor manera de completar su misión; no se le había podido presentar una mejor oportunidad que esa.

Con cierto reparo, se aproximó a Sakura, quien yacía tumbada en el sillón, con los brazos enlazados en su pecho, el rostro girado hacia un lado y las piernas, desnudas, apoyadas en uno de los reposabrazos. Parecía que se había cambiado, y aquella ropa no le hacía ningún bien.

Había pensado que con aquella bata floreada de antes completaría su trabajo más a gusto, pero es que con esa camiseta que contorneaba sus pechos y aquellas mallas tan cortas, se quería morir.

Quizá huir de Konoha sería lo mejor, así… ¡Pero que decía! No podía escapar de ese problema, aunque por otro lado, ella era la que lo había comenzado por recoger a ese gato de la calle... No, no debía pensar así… ¿Qué sería de su alumna si no conseguía tener éxito en aquella misión, qué sería de Konoha?

Sin dudarlo un segundo más, Kakashi Hatake se tumbó encima de la que había sido su alumna, dispuesto a hacer aquello que le pesaría durante toda su vida.

-Siento tener que hacer esto, Sakura.

La frase surgió de sus labios sin necesidad, al tiempo que se aproximaba a su boca y unía sus labios con los suyos.

**Continuará...

* * *

**

**Nota: **Ya terminó el capítulo (Grito de júbilo). Si bien es cierto que me cuesta terminar las cosas, al fin llegamos a la recta final de "¡Miau!". Es un fic que siempre me ha costado poco de escribir, pero en el capítulo once me bloqueé, y bueno… ¿qué más decir? Faltan dos o tres capítulos para el final (no estoy segura si haré epílogo) y supongo que me cuesta despedirme de los fanfics que hago.

En fin, me estoy enrollando mucho. Espero me escribáis diciéndome que os ha parecido esto y si os parece que haga un poquito (sólo un poco) de lemon en el siguiente capítulo ^-^.

Bueno, ¡saludos y abrazos!

Agradecimientos especiales a: **K008, Jesica-Haruzuchia, Isa Cab, Catia, Wendolyne** y **Kokor227. **


	14. ¡Misión completa!

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**¡Miau!

* * *

**

_"Hay dos medios para refugiarse de la miseria de la vida: la música y los gatos"._

_- Albert Schweitzer_

* * *

**14.** ¡Misión completa! (?)

Sasuke corría como un desesperado por las calles de Konoha. Iba tras Sai, quien había huido junto a su gata negra, la _"salvación" _de aquella villa perdida entre las hojas.

Se reclamó a sí mismo por su falta de frialdad. Desde un inicio no debió confiar en él; ese tipo tan extraño pero sin embargo por el cual había experimentado unos sentimientos profesor-alumno muy fuertes.

No podían negarlo: Sentía como si le hubiese enseñado todo en la vida, había sido su maestro en las artes amatorias, en todo lo gay, le había dicho cosas que nadie sabía aparte de él, había compartido tantos momentos con él...

"Maldito traidor". Seguramente le había llevado la gata a Sakura, aquella niña de pelo rosa que le agobiaba en la pre-adolescencia.

Ése idiota… No entendía todo lo que significaba para él, todo lo que había sentido por él en ese corto mes. Pero Sasuke Uchiha se vengaría, sí, que no lo dudara del último de los Uchiha, el hombre con más sed de venganza desde el inicio de los tiempos, el… En fin: ¡Sai se las vería con él, como que se llamaba Sasuke!

Sin embargo, lo que Sai le había hecho, no le dolía tanto como la perdida de su peluquín. Su preciado, hermoso y lustroso peluquín del que no volvería a hablar para evitar el dolor.

Siguió corriendo, no viendo el camino que pisaba, cegado por su ambición, su ira y su estúpida venganza. Tanto que no vio como una mota bastante chillona se cruzaba en su camino, tropezando y con ello cayendo con él al suelo en una pose bastante indecorosa.

-¿Eres tú, Sasuke? -Naruto no parecía poder creerlo. Frente a él estaba su amigo, pero muy, muy cambiado...

-Por desgracia, sí -Resopló el moreno, hastiado por lo que le tocaría aguantar.

**&**

Presionó los labios de su alumna con los suyos, besándola cuidadosamente, tratando por todos los medios que no despertara. Aunque tarde o temprano, lo haría.

Había bloqueado sus puntos de chakra para que no pudiese golpearlo con aquella brutal fuerza de la que hacía gala; había tomado las medidas necesarias, como todo buen ex-ANBU.

Los labios de Sakura no respondían, inertes, pero cuando presionó un poco más con los suyos, correspondieron a su gesto, de una manera suave y delicada. Kakashi la miró a los ojos, sólo para constatar que ella seguía dormida y movía involuntariamente su boca.

_"Qué cosa tan rara"._ Kakashi se apartó un poco, riéndose incrédulo, para luego volver a su tarea, apegándose más a su adormecida alumna. Esta vez, paseó los dedos por sus pechos, apretándolos levemente y notando lo crecidos que estaban, (cosa que no había tenido tiempo de notar aquella _"desafortunada" _vez en su habitación, cuando había salido casi volando por la ventana).

Inesperadamente, ella gimió. Kakashi sonrió sin quererlo, notando lo que provocaba aquella simple caricia en Sakura; se riñó por ser tan pervertido y volvió a frustrarse. Ella aún era una niña a sus dieciocho años; Tsunade no le podía haber pedido aquella misión. ¡No podía, pero sí se lo hizo! No era tiempo de pararse, maldita sea.

Y cuando menos pensó, cuando la duda más le atenazaba, ella entreabrió los ojos, con el rostro más asustado y enrojecido que le hubiese podido ver en todo el tiempo que se conocían.

Con un ímpetu extremo, ella se liberó de sus labios, susurrando un quedo y temeroso: _"Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué hace?"._

Y lo peor fue, que pese a sentir que eso era un error, al ninja copia se le estaba despertando "ese amigo" que sólo reservaba para cuando terminaba un tomo de _"Icha Icha Paradise"._

**&**

Sai trataba de escurrirse entre los cientos personas -quizá miles- que poblaban aquella minúscula calle donde vivía Kakashi. Como no quería tener que estarle dando explicaciones a cada uno de aquellos excitados aldeanos, se decidió a usar la clásica técnica de la desaparición con humo "a lo ninja".

-Tengo que evitar que Kakashi Hatake haga algo equivocado -Dijo, antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, apareciéndose en el interior del departamento de Kakashi Hatake...

**&**

Sasuke Uchiha llevaba ya rato corriendo delante de un idiota. Ese idiota -como lo llamaba él- era Naruto Uzumaki, que como buen _"amigo"_, no paró de seguirlo hasta el departamento de Kakashi Hatake.

-¿Me podrías dejar en paz? -Preguntó el moreno, tratando de ser amable; cosa que no consiguió.

-¡No puedo creerlo, Sasuke, te cambiaste de peinado! -Se carcajeó Naruto, que había notado -y como no notarlo- el espectacular cambio en el cabello de su amigo-. Siempre pensé que te quedarías a lo Emo, pero veo que no.

-¡Quieres callarte, idiota?

-¿A qué viene esa mala leche? -Naruto se paró en medio de la calle, con los brazos en jarras- ¡Te llevo años buscando!, ¿crees que esa es manera de tratar a un amigo?

-Por desgracia, contigo sólo funciona eso -Se rió Sasuke, parando también y enfrentándole.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que eres un pesado, idiota -Respondió con labia venenosa-. Siempre con tus tácticas sobre cómo hacerme volver a la aldea, tratando de convencerme. Que sepas que no lo vas a conseguir, Uzumaki. ¡Ni ahora ni nunca!

Dicho esto, siguió su camino.

-¡Pero volviste a la aldea!

-Me da lo mismo, no pienso quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo.

Naruto se quedó parado, pensando -cosa poco común en él- en todo lo que él acababa de decirle. Inmediatamente se sintió dolido, y es que, no por algo se había quedado cuidando a Sakura por él, prometiéndose a sí mismo que se casaría con ella y la cuidaría toda su vida si él no volvía. Porque no por algo se había quedado una semana y media sin comer Ramen por encontrarlo, sino que también había dejado de lado sus sentimientos por él, algo que le costó asumir y finalmente omitir.

Le dolía que le hablase así, que siquiera se atreviese a mirarlo con odio. ¡No lo permitiría!

Con paso firme, avanzó y con un movimiento de película, tomó el brazo de Sasuke, para girarlo, apegarlo a él y darle un beso del quince.

Por un momento, ambos se dejaron llevar, pero enseguida el momento pasó, dando lugar a los insultos y el odio.

-¡Asqueroso de mierda! -El último de los Uchiha salió corriendo, desapareciendo en una nube de humo, mientras Naruto hacía lo mismo-. ¡Espérame, Sasuke!

Ambos se aparecieron a la vez en el apartamento de Kakashi Hatake, donde les esperaba una escena increíble.

**&**

Sakura despertó con un súbito espasmo, notando que pasaba algo fuera de lo común. Trató de suspirar pero no pudo; algo le oprimía la boca. Acalorada, movió los brazos, sólo para encontrar un fuerte cuerpo sobre ella, taponándole las vías de escape. Trató de gritar pero la humedad de una boca sobre la suya no se lo permitió. Quiso golpear a aquello que no la dejaba respirar, pero no pudo.

Se liberó al fin, asustada y entreabrió los ojos, sólo para ver a media luz los ojos de Kakashi Hatake escrutándola con profundidad.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué hace? -Se atrevió a preguntar.

Él no respondió, sino que siguió mirándola.

La primera idea que acudió al cerebro de Sakura fue que no era él, que alguien había tomado su apariencia y la estaba engañando. Luego se desengañó, y comprobó por aquel chakra tan familiar, que sí lo era.

Y por supuesto, no pudo creerlo.

Aquel que la había protegido desde los doce años, que le había evitado tantos peligros, que la había sobreprotegido… ¿Kakashi-sensei estaba encima suyo, él la estaba reteniendo de aquella forma tan brusca, la había estado besando momentos atrás?

No, eso no era propio de su ex-sensei.

-¿Podría… Podría apartarse un poco, Kakashi-sensei? -preguntó. Por probar no perdía nada.

El ninja copia siguió sin contestar. La estaba atemorizando poco a poco, no sabía si sin querer o queriendo.

Como vio que no le hacía caso, intentó moverse un poco más, pero sus brazos pronto se vieron inmovilizados por las fuertes manos de su ex-sensei. Luchó un poco más, fijando sus ojos en los de él, combatiendo en una batalla de miradas que conllevaría a una pelea verbal.

-Kakashi-Sensei, ¿qué diablos hace? -Sakura estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Te lo traté de decir antes -Habló por fin Kakashi, suspirando- Esta es mi misión. Pero tú, como mala alumna, no me escuchaste.

-¿Mi-Misión? -Tartamudeó ella, dejando que la sorpresa inundase su rostro- ¿Por qué pediría la Hokage que se pusiese encima mío y...?

-Maldita sea, deja de moverte, Sakura -Le pidió Kakashi.

-¡No piense que me quedaré...!

Hasta que Sakura notó aquello, una presencia extraña en su bajo vientre. Al comprender de que se trataba, los colores se le subieron inmediatamente. Ahora realmente comprendía de qué trataba la misión, el por qué de los cárteles mientras corrían hacia la casa de su antiguo profesor y la razón por la que él estaba encima de ella, besándola.

Cerró los ojos, avergonzada por su situación y el actual descubrimiento llevado a cabo.

-Lo siento, Sakura.

-Usted no puede hacerme esto -Sakura tragó saliva-. No usted, sensei.

-Quizá algún día entiendas el por qué de esto -La acalló.

-¡No pienso comprenderlo! -Exclamó- Usted es mi maestro, el que siempre me cuidó, no quiero pensar en usted como alguien que me hizo daño.

Kakashi calló, repensando lo que le había dicho su alumna. Enseguida una idea cruzó su mente, una novedosa idea que no había tenido anteriormente y que quizá, aunque le costara, sería la solución a sus problemas con aquella estúpida misión.

De todas maneras, aquello no tenía que volverse un drama puro y duro. Porque realmente no quería que ella le recordara como un vil y cruel violador.

-En realidad, no tengo por qué hacerte daño, Sakura -Las mejillas de la joven se colorearon cuando él le susurró al oído ¿acaso aquel tono había sido seductor?

-¿Cómo...? -No le dio tiempo a vocalizar cuando los labios del ninja copia estaban sobre su cuello, recorriéndolo; ni cuando aquella manos fuertes se perdieron bajo su blusa, mezclándose con su piel.

-Puedo hacerte disfrutar de esto -Reprimió un gemido de placer, notando como aquello de antes -ese cuerpo extraño en su bajo vientre, que sí sabía qué era pero intentaba no recordarlo- se apretaba más contra ella. Gimió, cerrando los ojos y notando el tono ronco de su antiguo profesor- Te puedo hacer sentir muy bien, pequeña.

Sakura se derritió al oír su frase. Diablos, hacía un segundo no quería nada, y ahora… ¡Ay! Ahora que la estaba tocando de aquella manera tan febril, quería más y más; no quería parar. Sentía un placer increíble que le subía hasta el pecho y bajaba, con un ritmo vertiginoso.  
Era increíble estar así con él; jamás lo imaginó, ni en sus sueños más húmedos.

-Ka-Kakashi-sensei, ummmh… -Cerró los ojos, notando como sus dedos se movían en su intimidad, marcando un ritmo lento y continuado- ...Oh, por dios, Kakashi-sensei...

-¿Quieres que siga, Sakura?

-...Sí, Kakashi-sensei.

Aquello se sentía tan bien, tan húmedo y caliente… Sus brazos y manos, como por inercia, se trasladaron hasta la trabajada espalda de su sensei, abrazándola.

Sin embargo, como todo, lo bueno acaba demasiado rápido. -Me alegro que os lo estéis pasando bien, pero tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer

-Alguien tosió sugestivamente frente a ellos.

**&**

Mirones habían de muchos tipos, y si no, díganselo a Sai, a Naruto y a Sasuke, que hacía bastante rato que estaban mirando la escena protagonizada por Sakura Haruno y Kakashi Hatake, semidesnudos en el sillón, tocándose por todas partes y haciendo cosas indebidas.

-Esto no es lo que parece -Dijeron ambos al unísono, separándose al instante.

-Esa no es la solución al problema - Dijo Sai, viendo las caras de asombro de Naruto y Sasuke, que habían aparecido poco después de él-. Tenemos algo importante de lo que hablar.

-¿Qué mierda estáis mirando, y desde hace cuanto! -Gritó Sakura, recuperada por completo.

-Hace bastante rato, fea -Habló Sai, con una de sus características sonrisas.

Despertando de la sorpresa, Sasuke miró con odio a su amante, mirando a la gata que estaba en el suelo y a él después, como constatando que en realidad le había traicionado.

-Tú, traidor -Habló, refiriéndose a él.

-Ah, Sasuke -Respondió- Lo siento, tuve que tomar prestada a tu gata. Tenía que ayudar a mis compañeros.

Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi pusieron atención a lo que decía Sai, que con su sinceridad había roto muchas barreras.

-¡Te dije que no, que quería ver como se las apañaban! -Exclamó, rabioso-. ¡Lo has estropeado todo!

Desde todos lados, ciertos personajes de la escena empezaban a comprender lo que ocurría y lo que pasaba, pero decidieron esperar hasta tener claras las cosas. Entre ellas estaba el ninja copia, que desde su anterior encuentro con Sasuke, había estado muy preocupado por cómo asumiría lo que tenía que hacerle a Sakura.

-Pero no era cuestión de que les engañaras así, según el diccionario, eso es jugar sucio.

-¡Cállate, quieres? -La discusión era como un partido de tenis, en el que ambos jugadores se pasaban la pelota constantemente.

-Pero no hacía falta que lo hicieran para quitar la maldición que pesa sobre Sakura, y sabiendo que tú tenías la solución...

La conversación se hacía cada vez más interesante para todos los presentes, menos aquellos dos que discutían -más bien Sasuke peleaba-. Y es que gracias a esos dos, estaban descubriendo más que en un mes de sufrimiento.

-¡...esa gata es mía, no se la voy a dar a cualquiera!

-Pero debes hacerlo, Sasuke; si no, no serás un buen compañero.

-Está bien, déjame en paz -Renegó Sasuke-vengativo Uchiha-. Sólo quería vengarme de estos dos idiotas -Señaló a Sakura y a Kakashi convenientemente-. Les pensaba dar la gata para que solucionase el problema; habría sido aburrido dejárselo tan fácil.

-Ya veo -Respondió Sai.

-Sí, yo también lo he visto -Le siguió Kakashi, crujiendo sus nudillos.

-Y yo -Sakura sonrió-. Sasuke...

-No, Sakura, déjamelo a mí -Dijo en ninja copia, levantándose del sofá y sonriendo tras la máscara.

Le había hecho sufrir enormemente; por su culpa, Tsunade le mandó la misión más arriesgada sobre la faz de la tierra. Esta vez le tocaba a Kakashi Hatake vengarse.

**&**

Después de que Sasuke Uchiha (alias el vengativo) desapareciese de Konoha por un _chidori __"hipermegafuerte"_ por parte de cierto ninja copia, todos -excepto Naruto, que había desaparecido- se sentaron cómodamente en los sofás.

-Y bien Sai, ¿qué es lo que nos tienes que contar? -Sakura sonrió. Era magnífico tener el poder de la situación en tus manos.

-Os lo contaré -Se explicó, comenzando desde el principio.

Sería una larga noche, pero luego sólo quedaría la parte más difícil: Quitarse de encima a ese gato maldito.

**&**

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí, un animalito gris de ojos malvados y peluquín negro se afilaba las uñas, buscando el momento más adecuado para atacar.

**Continuará...

* * *

**

**Nota: **¡Hola! Lo sé, este capítulo ha sido muy lioso y malo. En los dos siguientes capítulos esto debería acabar. Tengo sólo medio epílogo hecho, jeje, así que tocará esperar. En fin, me voy despidiendo, que esta vez lo hice bastante mal y no quiero que me tiren tomates… Posiblemente cometí terribles faltas y fanfiction se me comió letras, pero yo lo he subido -.- .  
Besos y abrazos para todas/os. ¡Saludos!

Agradecimientos especiales a: **K008, Katia, Wendolyn****e, Jesica-Haruzuchia, Hatake Kanae, Angy Hatake,** **Sakura-Mudou **y** Aire2409 **


	15. ¡Peligro, Kakashi sensei!

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**¡Miau!

* * *

**

_"Si se pudiera cruzar al hombre con el gato, sería una gran mejora para el hombre". __  
_

- Mark Twain_  
_

* * *

**15.** ¡Peligro, Kakashi-sensei! (Sakura vs. Gato)

En el gran despacho de la Hokage, tres personas se encontraban frente a su mesa, dispuestas a escuchar su castigo por los líos que últimamente acontecían en Konoha. No es que tuviese la culpa ellos, pero es que el humor de Tsunade no era el mejor en esos momentos, así que esperaban lo peor. Por su parte, Sai no les había contado mucho sobre el gata, sólo que se tenía que poner frente al gato maldito para usarla y que éste siempre buscaba un contenedor en el que alojarse, a ser posible un sujeto humano, pero ya está. No hacía falta decir que eso no les había servido para nada y es que por desgracia, no todo venía con manual de instrucciones en Konoha.

Por otra parte, se desconocía el paradero de Naruto, pero algunos aseguraban que había ido tras Sasuke para reclamarle y se había perdido en el bosque. Pero de todas maneras, lo importante ahora era lo que les esperaba en esa sala, con la Hokage acechándolos como un ave de presa. Cuando abrió la boca, todos los presentes se estremecieron:

—Osea, que ya no hace falta que Sakura sea... tomada —la Hokage sonrió, causándoles temor, sin embargo, sus palabras les tranquilizaron—. No te preocupes, Kakashi, has hecho muy bien tu trabajo.

Kakashi tragó saliva; se había librado de una muerte segura. Sakura, a su lado, estaba demasiado avergonzada para mirar a su maestra. Tenía ganas de reclamarle por haberle encomendado una misión como esa a su e-maestro, pero ya habría tiempo para eso.

—Por lo que respecta a ti, Sai, has sido muy inteligente en tus investigaciones sobre Sasuke Uchiha, aunque tengo entendido que te has involucrado de otra manera con él —cerró los ojos—. Está bien, Sai, sigue así.

Tsunade siguió hablando por largo tiempo. Seguidamente, aquellas tres personas salieron de las oficinas de la Hokage, dispuestos a irse cada uno a su casa. Había pasado menos de medio día desde que, ante un anuncio de la Hokage, las _"tropas"_ se retiraron de enfrente de la casa de Kakashi, por lo que éste ya podía respirar tranquilo; y con todo lo que había pasado en su piso aquella madrugada, ya podía pensar que había resucitado y tenía otra oportunidad para vivir. Porque la Hokage no perdonaba ni una.

En lo que respecta a Sakura, la noche anterior la había dejado molida y sólo quería irse a casa para darse una buena ducha y pasar el mal trago. Aún recordaba las penosas situaciones vividas en casa de Kakashi Hatake, y aunque no quería reconocerlo, se sentía muy avergonzada por todas ellas. Decidió irse en ese preciso momento, aquella ducha ya no podía esperar ni un minuto más.

—Hasta mañana, chicos.

Le dio una mirada a sus amigos, así como detuvo sus ojos en Kakashi un poco más de tiempo. Al notar que éste le devolvía la mirada, se giró y se marchó. Así, despidiéndose de todos y sin mirar atrás, la muchacha saltó por los tejados de Konoha hasta llegar a su hogar, una casa de dos pisos en el sud-este de la ciudad. En cuanto atravesó la puerta, su madre la estaba esperando con una sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo punto de cruz sentada en el sofá.

—Regresaste tarde hoy, cariño.

—Lo siento, mamá —se pasó una mano por las cervicales y bostezó largamente—. Mucho trabajo.

Dejándola en el salón con su tarea, subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de baño, desvistiéndose completamente y dejando que el agua y el jabón lavaran su cuerpo. Al salir, se envolvió en una toalla y caminó hasta su cuarto, donde rebuscó en el armario algo cómodo. Al fin, aún con el cabello mojado, se tumbó en la cama y se durmió al cabo de unos minutos.

Sakura Haruno al fin descansaba tranquila en casa, pero por desgracia, aquello no duraría mucho.

**

* * *

**

Kakashi salió de la torre de la Hokage aún extrañado de que no les hubiera caído un buen paquete. Era bien conocida la fama de Tsunade por impartir injustos castigos a los que fallaban, pero por suerte, según ella, había completado muy bien la misión encomendada. A parte de eso, les habían retirado el castigo de cuidar a los ancianitos pervertidos de la residencia y de limpiar los bajos fondos de Konoha. Con eso sí que podían -Sakura y él- estar contentos.

Se dirigió a su apartamento más bien despacio, sin muchas ganas de correr como un desesperado por todos los tejados para llegar lo más pronto posible. Pero al contrario de lo que pensó, llegó en tan sólo veinte minutos. Al llegar, lo que hizo fue calentarse algo para comer —algunos retos de la cena del día anterior— y tumbarse en su cama a leer el tomo de _Icha Icha Paradise_ que siempre dejaba bajo la almohada y usualmente leía para coger el sueño.

Esta vez no hizo falta que se lo leyera, porque ni bien dos minutos después, ya respiraba tranquilamente, sumido en un profundo sueño.

_"Kakashi Hatake" _Una voz espectral se adueñó del cuarto en cuanto se durmió. _"Kakashi Hatake, duerme"._

En poco tiempo, la habitación se había llenado de una espesa niebla y en la oscuridad, una pequeña figura se arrastraba por el suelo, deslizándose hacia la cama; despedía un aura de maldad inconmensurable. Unos maullidos terroríficos podían oírse por todo el piso, maullidos que hubieran llenado de temor a cualquiera que hubiere estado despierto. El ninja copia se removió inquieto entre las sábanas, como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla especialmente inquietante.

Cuando aquel pequeño ser ya se encontraba muy cerca, un pequeño círculo blanco empezó a dibujarse mágicamente en el suelo. Al animal se le iluminaron los ojos cual dos faros ardientes y ascendió en el aire sobre el cuerpo de Kakashi Hatake, como si de una entidad sobrenatural se tratase. Muy pronto, aquel gato se transformó en bruma, bruma que se introdujo por los orificios de la nariz del ninja copia.

Por un momento él dejó de respirar, como si estuviese muerto. Y finalmente todo volvió a la normalidad: el círculo desapareció como se había dibujado en el suelo y el ninja copia abrió unos ojos increíblemente grises, como si su sharingan nunca hubiese estado allí. Sonrió, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana. Cuando habló, su voz ya no era la misma:

—Tanto tiempo sin la sensación de estar en un cuerpo humano —exhaló, respirando el aroma del exterior—. Esto va a ser divertido.

Bajo la ventana, una gran manada de gatos maullaba por él, por el señor que les llevaría a la victoria contra los humanos, como cientos de años antes les había prometido. Ellos habían estado esperando por él, encomendados por sus padres a seguirle si conseguía un cuerpo humano. Sí, él era ése criminal que años antes habían capturado y condenado a vivir en el cuerpo de un gato.

Sin más, saltó por la ventana, dispuesto a gozar de su recién adquirida libertad.

**

* * *

**

Una pesadilla despertó a Sakura aquella tarde. Se levantó con un escalofrío, como si una mano helada se hubiese posado sobre su espalda. No sabía muy bien porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien con su antiguo maestro, el ninja copia. Algo estaba mal con él, tenía que ir a su apartamento para comprobar que todo estaba orden y quedarse tranquila. Así que sin pensárselo mucho, se vistió, salió por la puerta y abandonó su hogar, saltando por los tejados de Konoha hasta llegar a la construcción donde vivía Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura subió rauda las escaleras y llegó finalmente a la entrada, donde golpeó la puerta con ambas manos; la impaciencia por encontrarlo le impedía pensar con claridad.

—Kakashi—sensei, ¿está usted ahí?

Al tercer golpe la puerta cedió y como ella misma comprobó, hacía rato que estaba entreabierta. Cuidando de no causar demasiado alboroto, Sakura se deslizó por el corto recibidor en penumbras y se sumergió en las habitaciones, que al igual que todo lo demás estaban en la más profunda oscuridad.

—¿Kakashi—sensei? —repitió, sujetándose las paredes para no tropezar con nada.

Al fin llegó a un lugar en el que había más o menos luz -la habitación de su ex-maestro- y allí le vio, sentado de espaldas a ella en su cama. Sakura suspiró aliviada y fue a su encuentro, sonriente:—Kakashi—sensei, estaba muy preocupada por usted —le dijo, sonrojada—. Pensé que algo le había ocurrido y vine a verle.

—¿Y por qué pensabas eso, Sakura? —la joven le miró, dudando sobre si responderle o retractarse de lo que había dicho.

—Es que… —se sonrojó aún más, notando lo estúpida que había sido por preocuparse así por un ninja de élite—. Tuve una pesadilla; fue tan fuerte que tuve que venir a verle.

Sakura no pudo ver su expresión debido a la penumbra y por ello no se dio cuenta de la extraña sonrisa que ahora curvaba los labios del que fuera su maestro años atrás, ni tampoco de los pequeños colmillos afilados que se habían adueñado de sus caninos, así como del nítido gris de sus pupilas, que antes habían sido negro y rojo carmín.

—Tranquila, Sakura, ya ha pasado —posó una mano en la cabeza de su ex—alumna, acariciando su cabello y luego su rostro.

—Kakashi—sensei, está usted muy raro —agregó, disfrutando aquella infrecuente caricia—. ¿Quiere que suba la persiana? La verdad es que esto está muy oscuro.

Sakura notó como las uñas de aquella mano se clavaban en su tez, lastimándola. Trató de apartarle, pero le fue absolutamente imposible.

—No vas a subir ninguna persiana, Sakurita —agregó, tomándola de las muñecas y no dejándola levantarse.

—¿Ka—Kakashi—sensei? —murmuró la joven, asustada—Está usted sin la máscara.

—Yo no soy quien dices —al fin su cara salió de la oscuridad, reflejando en él el semblante del miedo—. Yo soy el gato, Sakura.

Sakura se puso lívida.

—¿Cómo? —la sorpresa de Sakura se hizo patente—. No puede ser. Me está gastando una broma.

—Quiero que seas la primera que se lleve el secreto a la tumba.

Una luz se arremolinó en sus manos, golpeando de lleno a la ninja médico y destrozando una pared por el camino, la cual cayó al vacío. Sakura se levantó a duras penas del suelo, observada por millares de ojos, viandantes que no sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Apártense, vamos! —gritó para que se pusieran a cubierto, con lo que el pánico cundió—. ¡Váyanse de aquí!

Con las costillas adoloridas por el duro aterrizaje, se enfrentó nuevamente a aquella cosa que ya no podía llamar su maestro —al menos de momento—, que justo en ese momento bajaba de un salto desde su piso. Sakura se asombró de aquel poder y agilidad supremos.

—¿Sigues consciente, Sakura? —preguntó, con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Yo me encargaré de eso ahora mismo.

Sakura dio unos pasos atrás. El rostro de su maestro no había cambiado demasiado, tan sólo sus ojos y sus dientes se veían algo diferentes, así como su porte y su voz. A pesar de ser casi el mismo, la diferencia era muy visible. Respirando con dificultad, la joven notó, más consciente de lo que ocurría, que todos los viandantes habían desaparecido del lugar. Miró directamente a los ojos de su querido maestro y le habló:

—¿Qué le hiciste a Kakashi—sensei? —el temor de que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido la hacía pedazos por dentro.

—¿Qué te parece que le hice, gatita? —la informó—. Tomé su cuerpo. Ya no queda nada de Kakashi Hatake en este envoltorio; ahora es mío.

Sakura tragó saliva, angustiada. Debía hacer algo, pero no sabía qué. Se sentía impotente.

Si ese realmente era el cuerpo de Kakashi, no podía dañarlo; no podía golpearle con ninguno de sus ataques. Sólo tenía que defenderse y tratar de dejarlo inconsciente, pero si esa bestia conservaba las habilidades de su contenedor, seguramente le sería muy difícil._ "Joder, ¿quntóué puedo hacer?" _Pensó ealtada, sin saber qué hacer. A su despiste, un fuerte_ chidori _casi le dio de lleno, pero sus reflejos la salvaron. _"Debería esperar a que se despiste, pero eso parece imposible. Lo mejor sería hacer un clon para avisar a la Hokage y quedarme aquí para contenerlo"._

_—¡Bunshin no jutsu! _—con rapidez, Sakura realizó un par de sellos e hizo un clon lo suficiente fuerte para llevarle el mensaje a la Hokage y desaparecer—. Dile a Tsunade—Shishou que venga y traiga refuerzos. Kakashi está fuera de control y controlado por el gato.

El clon obedeció y se marchó con rapidez, dejando a Sakura enfrentado a su ahora enemigo, dispuesta a pararle como fuera posible. Y si con ello quedaba malherida, no le importaba. Lo realmente trascendente era conservar entero a Kakashi—sensei.

**

* * *

**

Tocaban en el reloj de pared las tres de la tarde cuando la gata se alteró. Había estado nerviosa desde que habían llegado, aquella mañana a las cinco, pero ahora parecía descontrolada, tanto que mientras Sai intentaba pararla y evitar que arañara sus hermosas pinturas, salió disparada por la ventana. Puesto que era un animal importante, el joven la siguió a una distancia prudencial, para ver finalmente a dónde se dirigía: el apartamento de Kakashi.

—¿De nuevo? —se preguntó en voz alta, con su ya habitual sonrisa.

Muy pronto vio las figuras de dos personas que se movían entre el aire y el suelo; una esquivaba, mientras la otra atacaba como si le fuera la vida en ello. Se acercó corriendo y lo que vio le dejó absorto: Kakashi Hatake y su única compañera de equipo peleaban —o más bien él peleaba, ella sólo se defendía— de manera encarnizada.

Su voz mental le dijo que la ayudara, pero otra le dijo que no se interpusiera, que si la fea estaba sólo defendiéndose sería por algo. Sai no le hizo caso a ninguna de las dos, decidiendo que en cuanto llegara al lugar de los hechos vería lo que hacer.

Con tal decisión tomada, Sai se dio aún más prisa.

**

* * *

**

_"Hechos pasados del país del fuego: los criminales más buscados y sus castigos"._

La portada no era muy halagadora y la cara de la Hokage tampoco. En cuanto cerró el libro supo que Sakura había cometido un gran error cogiendo a ese gato de la calle; pero el peor error lo cometió ella, no detectando a un gato como ése entre la población de Konoha.

Era el legendario gato maldito, pero detrás de él había toda una historia: la de aquel hombre que había matado a cientos de personas en su vida como criminal y había sido transformado en lo que era ahora: un animal maligno y poderoso, que era capaz de tomar otro cuerpo al tomar a la persona adecuada, su encarnación en esa época.

Según el libro, cientos de años antes, poderosos ninjas habían creado una manera de reconstituir el cuerpo de humanos en animales, y pensaron que sería una buena opción hacer esto a los presos. Sin embargo, pronto vieron que esto hacía que los animales tuviesen poderes oscuros, algo que se negaban a creer por parecerles imposible. Así pues, dejaron de hacerlo, pero encerraron a muchos de esos presos en una prisión de alta seguridad.

Eran experimentos fallidos. Una parte de la oscura historia del país del fuego, una historia que se intentaba ocultar por todos los medios posibles y que parecía querer salir a la luz después de muchísimos años.

Había registros, registros antiguos con nombres de presos que habían sido sometidos a esta práctica, muchos de ellos muertos, pero tan sólo tres ilesos: dos hombres y una mujer: uno de los hombres murió al ser asesinado por un caza—recompensas, pero los otros desaparecidos por cientos de años, esperando para actuar.

Ahora al fin los tenían en la ciudad. Lo demás sería atraparlos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la figura rosada de su alumna favorita, dándose cuenta que era un clon de sombra. Las malas noticias no se hicieron esperar.

**

* * *

**

Sakura se sostenía el brazo izquierdo, en donde un golpe asestado por Kakashi había estado a punto de partírselo. No podría resistir ni una de esas técnicas más. Nunca había luchado en serio con su maestro, así que no sabía cómo era, pero ahora lamentaba no haberlo hecho ni una vez, porque al menos así conocería desde donde defenderse, y como. Le evadía a duras penas, cada vez con menos _chakra_ y más agotada.

Se limpió el sudor. Olvidó por un momento lo que tenía que hacer.

_—¡Chidori!_

Sakura sólo pudo oír el chillido de mil pájaros, un bramido ensordecedor que la dejó sorda. Después aquella gran bola de energía se dirigió hacia ella, destrozándolo todo a su paso e impactando finalmente en su cuerpo, el cual salió disparado hacia un edificio que quedó destrozado.

Aquella bestia se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Sakura, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.—Pequeña, no has podido resistirlo… —su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Tomó el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos, sintiendo la dicha de su victoria. Sin embargo, no pudo reírse más, pues unos pasos a su espalda le alertaron de que había alguien a su espalda.

—Quién te crees que soy —la voz de Sakura se oyó tras él—, ¿alguien que cae vencido a la mínima?

Se giró, viéndola plantada allí, orgullosa.

—Muy lista, te substituiste por un clon y ocultaste tu chakra.

—Me entrenaron los dos mejores —agregó. Recordó como poco antes de recibir el duro golpe, había susurrado aquella técnica de substitución y había desaparecido por breves instantes en los que él pensó que había vencido.

—Veo que guardas sentimientos por éste hombre… —torció la boca, en señal de disconformidad, para luego sonreír maquiavélicamente— …sentimientos más allá de lo fraternal.

—Es mi maestro, él me ha enseñado casi todo lo que sé, los peligros que existen en este mundo y también me hizo ver que no debía ser una niña —la expresión de Sakura cambió a una de dolor—. Pero tú lo has alejado de mí, le has herido, has ocupado su cuerpo… ¡Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho!

—¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo, eh Sakurita? —agregó—. ¿Cómo vas a hacer para detener al hombre al que amas?

Ella le miró, sonrojada y sorprendida. Quizá no tenía un plan, pero quería hacerle ver que estaba segura de sí misma; que no se dejaría amedrentar por él. Así, sin la más mínima duda, Sakura le dijo unas palabras que inflamaron la cólera del gato.

—¡Tú no eres Kakashi, eres una bestia inmunda! —exclamó, escupiendo en el suelo—. Y te voy a hacer salir de ahí aunque me haga vieja en ello, ¡voy a vengar a mi maestro!

**

* * *

**

Fuerzas ANBU se dirigían hacia la calle donde el ninja copia vivía desde hacía unos años, comandadas por la Hokage, que iba encabezando la misión en persona. En cuanto había sabido de la noticia de que su alumna estaba en peligro y Kakashi en un estado de descontrol irremediable, la preocupación la invadió por completo.

En el campo de batalla la situación era irreal para ser Konoha: varios edificios cercanos destrozados y dos personas en el centro: Maestro y alumna, o más bien, aquella bestia que había tomado el cuerpo del ninja copia y Sakura, su mejor alumna por el momento.

—¡Atacad, matadlo si hace falta! —gritó—. ¡Yo me encargaré de quitar a Sakura de ahí en medio!

Los ninja acataron sus órdenes. Debían hacer lo que ella mandase, aunque ello significase acabar con uno de los shinobi más poderosos de la aldea. Lo lamentaba mucho por él, pero si aquella bestia había tomado su cuerpo, ya era imposible salvarlo.

Debía arrancar el problema de raíz.

**Continuará…

* * *

Nota: **¿Qué tal? Tarde pero estoy aquí, con un nuevo capítulo de la historia. El próximo capítulo es el final, os agradezco haberme acompañado en tantos meses de parodia, risas, romance, etc. Os espero en el capítulo 16, y si queréis también en el epílogo. ¡Besos y hasta la próxima!

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Jesica-Haruzuhia, Sakura Mudou, Chio-Miau, Wendolyne, K008, Artemisav, Hatake Kanae** e **Isa Cab**.


	16. La batalla final

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**¡Miau!**

**

* * *

**

"_Gatos haciendo el amor en el templo. La gente culparía a un hombre y una mujer por aparearse en tal lugar"._

-Kawai Chigetsu

* * *

**16.** La batalla final (o de cómo usar a la dichosa gata)

De alguna manera percibí lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, pero no podía realizar absolutamente ningún movimiento, ninguno de mis jutsus; al menos por mi cuenta. Aquello, lo que fuese que había en mí, me lanzaba a lo más oscuro de mi consciencia, no me dejaba ver o sentir lo que estaba pasando. Pero entre la bruma pude divisar la cara y el cuerpo de mi antigua alumna, sosteniéndose un brazo herido, con una cara de ira que pocas veces le he visto, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Sólo de _genins_, cuando yo golpeaba a Sasuke en algún entrenamiento, había visto la cara de Sakura así, pero en aquellas ocasiones era un simple berrinche, algo que se le pasaba con las horas. Su expresión ahora era completamente diferente; iba más allá de lo común.

Ahí fue cuando definitivamente me di cuenta que algo no iba bien. Sobretodo conmigo.

Me esforcé por oír lo que ella me decía, pues su rostro ahora tenía una mueca indescriptible. Triste, casi hacía que me sintiese mal. Agucé mis oídos, o lo que fuera que me permitiese escuchar lo que sus labios pronunciaran. Al fin pude hacerlo, y una sensación de angustia me recorrió por completo.

"_Usted ha dejado de ser… Kakashi—sensei"._ Sendas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de mi antigua alumna. Pude sentir la impotencia inundarme al verla así de hundida.

No sabía qué me ocurría, pero lo sospechaba. Por una vez en mi vida, no era dueño de mis actos y sabía que debía confiar plenamente en la única mujer que había sido mi alumna.

En ese momento, Sakura Haruno era mi única esperanza para salir vivo de esa situación.

* * *

En principio no supe cómo aquellos ANBU aparecieron ante mí, quitando de mi vista a Kakashi—sensei de un plumazo. Traté de hacer algo, apartarles, pero me sentía impotente porque no lo lograba. Luego, para acabar de ponerme las cosas difíciles, alguien me tomó de la cintura y me trasladó a un lugar más alto, en los tejados. Sólo cuando me soltaron pude ver quién me había puesto _"a salvo"_.

La omnipotente presencia de la Quinta me sorprendió, ya que no esperaba encontrármela ahí; o al menos no tan rápido.

—Tsunade—Shishou, Kakashi—sensei, él... —traté de vocalizar correctamente, pero no pude. Sentía, cada vez más, que no podría hacer nada ni aunque quisiera; la Hokage no me lo permitiría.

—Cálmate, Sakura —puso ambas manos en mis hombros, como queriendo darme fuerzas.

—Tengo que ayudarle, Shishou —hablé más calmadamente. Me giré, viendo a aquellos ANBU y sospechando lo que hacían allí—. ¿Por qué trajo al ANBU?

Los ANBU sólo se usaban para matar o capturar en misiones de Rango S, pero Kakashi—sensei no había cometido aún ningún delito grave; únicamente estaba poseído por un gato con poderes híper—peligrosos que lo usaba para atacar a la villa y podía usar los poderes propios del ninja—copia. Eso no era lo peor, porque lo que mi maestra me dijo a continuación confirmó mis sospechas y me congeló por completo, eliminando por entero el dolor de mi brazo y despertando mis sentidos más que nunca.

—Sakura, eso no va a ser posible —empezó—. Kakashi Hatake va a ser eliminado por el bien de Konoha; y con él caerá la amenaza del gato maldito.

Mis quejas no se hicieron esperar a lo que yo creía una injusticia: —¡No puede hacer eso, Tsunade—Shishou!

—Se ha convertido en un peligro para la aldea y es la única manera de eliminar la amenaza —el rostro sereno de mi maestra no daba lugar a dudas.

Me sentía furiosa, iracunda como nunca. Pensé en muchas cosas en el momento en que la Hokage contó su decisión; pensé en que estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Kakashi Hatake de muchas maneras diferentes, a dar mi vida por el que fue mi maestro anteriormente; pensé en el como si no fuese mi maestro, sino un ser querido al que amar y proteger.

Sentí, en aquel preciso instante, que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por Kakashi Hatake.

Me sorprendió no oír nada por instantes, como la calma que precede la tormenta. Y entonces una explosión, un sonido que atravesó mis oídos y me lanzó hacia atrás con su onda expansiva. No pude sentir nada más, sumiéndome en la profunda inconciencia.

* * *

La escena abajo se sucedía rápidamente: un gran escuadrón ANBU, la élite de Konoha, luchaba contra Kakashi Hatake en su forma de hombre—gato. Se podía ver claramente que la fuerza de aquella bestia combinada con la del ninja copia, superaba con creces a la de aquellos guerreros mortales, especialmente entrenados para matar.

En un instante, grandes cúmulos de energía se formaron en las garras del hombre gato, los cuales, lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al aire y explotaron, sacudiendo un área de al menos quinientos metros alrededor de él.

Sai, esperando el momento de actuar, había estado escondido tras una pared semi-derruida. Observó, fascinado, como la ola de energía describía una onda expansiva y barría todo a su alrededor, lanzándolo todo metros más allá. Se preparó para el golpe, sin embargo, éste nunca llegó. Pronto se dio cuenta, al mirar hacia abajo más específicamente, que su pequeña amiga había hecho algo inigualable por él: salvarle la vida. Los ojos de aquel animal estaban encendidos en una luz blanquecina, como poseídos por algún espíritu benigno.

Su cabeza giró a la izquierda, habiéndole llamado la atención una mancha roja y rosada saliendo despedida. Sus aguzados ojos distinguieron a varios metros a su compañera de equipo, Sakura Haruno, tendida en el suelo. Desconocía si estaba viva tras eso.

Sin temer que Kakashi Hatake en su forma de gato le viera, atravesó la protección de la gata sin problema y se dirigió hacía su compañera; su amiga gata le siguió sin problemas, eliminando la barrera protectora que minutos antes hubiese creado.

* * *

Sakura se levantó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza tras estar inconsciente algunos minutos. Tanteó su sien y se miró la mano después: estaba sangrando profusamente. Por no decir que le dolía todo. No sabía bien qué había sucedido, sólo sintió un golpe arremetiendo contra ella y al instante siguiente estaba en el suelo, pensando en cosas incoherentes, semi—inconsciente…

No supo muy bien por qué, pero al acabar de pensar en esto sintió un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, la visión se le oscureció y sintió que caía; y otra vez estaba en el suelo, intentando por todos los medios no sentir náuseas al levantarse, no marearse.

Intentó erguirse del suelo, pero sólo consiguió incorporar la parte superior del cuerpo, al tiempo que veía a Sai correr hacia ella seguido por la gata. La vista se le nubló levemente por segunda vez, emborronándole la visión a la muchacha, quien movió la cabeza tratando de despejarse. Ya sabía que había sufrido un trauma muy fuerte en la cabeza, pero no quería desmayarse; tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Ella ya no sería débil nunca más, ni aunque se tuviera que morir en el intento de salvar a su antiguo sensei; aunque no supiese como hacerlo.

Así que haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Sakura logró ponerse en pie.

Haría lo que fuese para ayudar a su querido Kakashi. Absolutamente todo lo que estuviera en sus manos.

* * *

Sai se acercó a su compañera de equipo tan rápido como sus pasos le permitieron. Sentía la impropia necesidad de saber cuál era su estado. En cuanto la vio respiró más tranquilo; parecía estar de pie, solamente sosteniéndose un brazo.

—Veo que estás bien —habló con su típica sonrisa falsa.

—Sí, Sai. Gracias —le contestó Sakura—. Sólo me duele un poco el brazo, pero no es nada.

Sakura se resignó a bajar la cabeza, intentando no vomitar allí mismo; la caída le había revuelto las tripas. Sai la miró interrogativo, pensando en lo extraña que estaba. La gata se limitó a mirarles a ambos con ojos curiosos, lamiéndose una patita tranquilamente y restregándosela contra el pelaje de la cara.

De nuevo, el silencio se hizo presente en aquel lugar, delatando el chakra de la Hokage, quien venía saltando de runa en runa, con una cara de furia que tumbaría al más osado guerrero. En cuanto los encontró, su expresión se calmó. Saltó una vez para posarse en tierra firme.

—Sakura, Sai, veo que estáis bien. Debéis salir de aquí, este trabajo es para ANBU.

—No podemos abandonar a Kakashi—sensei aquí… —dijo Sakura, contrariada, volviendo a su cabezonería habitual—. …además, ANBU no ha salido bien parada de la violencia de ese gato. Somos nosotros los que debemos hacer algo.

Tsunade miró a Sai, por si acaso él convencía a Sakura, pero se encontró con que estaba de acuerdo con ella. Respiró intranquila, dispuesta a hallar una solución en su ya de por sí repleto quebradero de cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza; no entendía como ese animal había podido acabar con todas sus reservas de élite. No sabía si contarles eso de que era culpa del país del fuego que una bestia así existiese. Empezaba a reconsiderar la propuesta de su alumna por hacer algo ellos mismos. En verdad ya no podía aguantarse las ganas de acabar con ese miserable problema que estaba asolando su aldea. Tenía que ceder, aunque no quisiera.

—Está bien, ¿tienes alguna idea? —las palabras de su maestra dejaron a Sakura anonadada, quien respondió en seguida con una negativa.

—Yo tengo una ligera idea de lo que podemos hacer —empezó Sai, antes de ser interrumpido por la tos de Sakura y la Hokage al aspirar el humo de una aparición que el trío no espera: de la nada, Naruto y Sasuke aparecieron entre ellos, como si en algún lado del mundo hubiesen realizado una técnica de desaparición y hubiesen ido a dar allí por casualidad.

Pero nada más alejado de la realidad: en realidad Naruto había logrado —finalmente— convencer a Sasuke de regresar a la aldea, aún con el peligro de que fuese encarcelado. Los métodos de Naruto eran del todo desconocidos, técnicas secretas de ninja, dirían algunos; otros dirían que cierto sonrojo y alguna que otra sonrisa lasciva tenían que ver. Para la gente normal, todo eso quedaría en un gran expediente x.

—¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? —exclamaron Sakura y Tsunade al unísono.

—Sasuke se decidió a ayudar, después de todo —alegó alegremente Naruto, pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Sasuke. Al instante siguiente, ambos estaban tendidos en el suelo, tumbados por la Hokage y Sakura en ese mismo orden.

—Dos idiotas menos —comentó la joven, sin darle mayor importancia. Sai decidió no insistir.

—¿Entonces qué tenéis planeado?

—Usarla —Tsunade señaló a la gata con uno de sus índices.

—Eso mismo —comentó Sakura—. Sai, ¿qué tenías planeado?

—Bueno, fea, lo que tenía planeado era llamar a Sasuke, que es el único que puede decirnos que hacer: él es el que conoce más los secretos de los gatos —la cara de la muchacha era todo un poema, mientras que Sai sonreía descaradamente, como casi siempre.

Sakura se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de averiguar si golpear a su más reciente compañero de equipo solucionaría o no sus problemas. Por el bien de su salud mental decidió no hacerlo, notando que tenía un problema más grave: ¡Aún no sabía cómo hacer para usar a la gata! Levantó la vista, viendo los ojos llenos de seguridad de su maestra, brillantes, como si la luz de una bombilla los hubiese encendido. Y para su buena fortuna —la de toda Konoha— era así. En cuanto empezó a hablar, Sakura sintió renacer la esperanza en su corazón.

—Sakura… dijiste que el gato poseyó a Kakashi. Eso me hace pensar que éste animal… —señaló a la gata con la barbilla— …que éste animal debe funcionar igual.

No dio tiempo a decir nada más, cuando una explosión del ya conocido chakra del gato les sorprendió. Esta vez —por suerte— les dio tiempo a esquivarla y sobretodo a recoger a los _"caídos en combate" _que momentos antes habían yacido desparramados en el suelo. Sin dudarlo, todos se mantuvieron en pie encima de cascos, escombros y restos de tejados destrozados, dispuestos a luchar si era necesario.

—¿Ya habéis acabado vuestra conversación? —allí estaba él otra vez, con ese rostro maldito y esos ojos extrañamente grises que le hacían parecer tan indiferente. De pie, con el cabello erizado al viento y esos rasgos animalescos parecía un dios de antaño. Con un tono mortal, espetó—: Supongo que ya tenéis tiempo para mí, ¿no es así?

Sonriendo y recordando lo que su maestra había dicho, Sakura fue la primera en hablar:

—Te lo dije antes: Voy a sacarte del cuerpo de Kakashi—sensei, aunque sea a puñetazos.

—Eso ya lo veremos, Sakurita —él le sacó la lengua. Sakura se puso roja de la rabia, pero la Hokage la paró:

—¡No hagas caso a sus burlas, Sakura, son sólo una distracción!

—¿Enserio, señora Hokage? —esta vez fue Tsunade la que se puso roja de la ira; y es que la Quinta tenía muy poca paciencia y ese asunto hacía rato que estaba requiriendo una respuesta más rápida por su parte.

—¡Sai, el plan B! —supuestamente, en lo que Sakura había estado entretenida hablando con Kakashi—neeko, a esos dos les había dado tiempo a idear un plan, reírse de un chiste y darse cuenta que Naruto y Sasuke no estaban allí, desaparecidos misteriosamente otra vez.

—Sí, Hokage —con movimientos ágiles, el pintor tomó a la gata con ambas manos y catapultó al animal hacía un punto en concreto de la anatomía de su compañera de equipo— ¡Toma, fea!

Sai le lanzó la gata y para la mala suerte de Sakura ésta fue a darle en la cara, quedando enganchada con las cuatro patitas a los bordes de su rostro. La muchacha luchó y luchó, gritó para sacarse el pelo que le provocaba alergia desde tan cerca, batalló encarnizadamente para sacárselo de encima, provocando un ataque de risa en el hombre—gato, que aprovechó para ponerse a su lado de un salto y tomarla de la cintura, quitándole la gata de la cara con una sola mano —provocando dolor en su extracción— y lanzándola a lo lejos, esperando que no regresara para molestar.

—Ves, las cosas se ponen de mi parte —agregó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Como he visto que eres resistente, te propongo un trato: Sé mi esclava humana y te proporcionaré todo lo que gustes, incluso dejaré vivir a la gente que quieres. También podrás acostarte conmigo todas las veces que gustes. Tendrás el honor de ver cómo someto a mi voluntad todos los rincones de éste mundo.

Apretó el rostro lívido de su presa, acercándolo al suyo lo suficiente para que su aliento la rozase: cálido, increíblemente cálido. A punto estuvo de sucumbir, pero sabía que no era él, que en el fondo sólo besaría a una criatura que sólo se parecía a Kakashi—sensei, tan fría y cruel como el mismísimo diablo.

—Muy sugerente, pero… —a pesar de no poderse liberar, sintió el valor suficiente para decirle lo que sentía— ¡No, gracias!

Sintió su agarre más fuerte y luego de nuevo esa sonrisa, aunque esta vez con un dejo de decepción.

—Está bien —apuntó él—, entonces serás mi esclava, pero por rechazar mi oferta te quedas sin tus amigos.

Sakura vio, horrorizada, como el gato extendía una de sus garras y su maestra y compañero salían disparados, destinados a una muerte segura si caían desde esa altura. Se sacudió, tratando de deshacerse de las garras de aquella bestia.

—Después acabaré con los demás —su curiosa manera de decirlo dejó a Sakura helada.

Las esperanzas parecían perdidas, todo se estaba volviendo una pesadilla, ni siquiera se sentía con ganas de usar su súper—fuerza. Las lágrimas por haberlo perdido todo comenzaban a aflorar de sus ojos… Pero de un momento a otro todo cambió: para su sorpresa, una pequeña figura negra flotó ante sus ojos, dándole un mensaje a su mente, uno muy explícito:

"_Sakura—san, abre tu mente, deja que entre"._

Extrañamente decidida, Sakura cerró los ojos, recostándose en el hombro de su captor, quién sólo vio en esto una señal de rendición. Enseguida, una energía atravesó su cuerpo, quedándose dentro de ella y recorriéndola por completo. Pronto sintió que otro ser estaba en ella, combinándose perfectamente con su alma y su cuerpo; ambas eran una sola.

Abrió los ojos con fuerzas renovadas, sintiéndose el ser más poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra, notando como el poder resurgía de ella como un volcán en erupción. Lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse del agarre del gato, dejándole totalmente sorprendido por su osadía. De un salto, aterrizó en el suelo, cayendo ágilmente sobre sus cuatro extremidades.

Se estiró inconscientemente, casi con pereza, de forma totalmente sugerente. De repente, sin saber el porqué, la había asaltado una excitación poco común, como la que sentía antes de enfrentarse a un poderoso enemigo. Sin embargo, ésta le subía desde más abajo del ombligo, llenándole el centro del pecho, obligándola a realizar los más sugerentes movimientos en un baile de piruetas, movimientos ágiles y bien definidos. Casi como los de una gata en celo.

Kakashi—gato preparó algo de energía en sus manos, sabiendo que algo extrañamente familiar estaba ocurriendo. Se dispuso a lanzar el ataque pero se detuvo, atravesado por la visión de aquella danza tan atrayente: pasos sucediéndose sin control, piruetas que desafiaban a la realidad, cada vez más rápido, más aprisa; los pensamientos más obscenos se reunían en torno a su virilidad, incapacitándole de realizar movimiento alguno o pensar con claridad; toda la sangre parecía haber descendido hacia _"esa"_ parte. Sentía ganas de atacar, marcarla como suya, tomarla allí mismo. En el lenguaje de los gatos, aquella danza era una insinuación, una manera de atraer al macho cuando la hembra estaba en celo.

Quizá Sakura se sentiría estúpida, pues en lo más hondo de su ser, ella había creído que lo lincharía a patadas y puñetazos hasta que esa cosa saliera del cuerpo de su sensei, pero parecía ser que los hechos se sucedían ahora de otra forma. Y cuando al fin ambas bestias saltaron una sobre la otra y rodaron por el suelo, nada mejoró…

* * *

Ninjas de todos los clanes de Konoha batallaban contra la gran cantidad de gatos que habían invadido sus hogares. Toda la ciudad estaba atestada de mininos obsesos por el poder y el vicio. El clan Inuzuka era el que más se divertía pateando gatos, puesto que ya era normal que perros y gatos se llevasen mal. Los Hyuuga eran quienes peor lo pasaban, pues sus tradiciones aseguraban que los gatos eran benévolos, animales que habían de respetar; por lo general solían espantarlos, pero aquella masa era tan grande que tuvieron que utilizar medidas desesperadas. Los Aburame mandaban a sus insectos, que les dejaban mareados, con lo que podían acabar con ellos más fácilmente. Otro era Chouji Akimichi, que ya pensaba en la carne que tendría para todo el mes. Y de repente todo se paró, hasta las hojas de los árboles dejaron de moverse con el viento.

Una poderosa energía recorrió a todos los felinos, quienes se pusieron a maullar y a frotarse los unos con los otros, iniciando el acto de apareamiento, tan inofensivo como espectacular. Era increíble ver a tal cantidad de animales recrearse por las calles, sin inmutarse por la presencia de humanos.

* * *

Un solo beso. Un solo beso que les llenó de ansia y les obligó a refregarse uno contra otro, a revolcarse por la acera como locos. Llenos de pasión, sumidos en aquella posesión de la que sólo se librarían con un exorcismo sexual. Convertidos en bestias sedientas del cuerpo del otro, sólo buscando un medio para satisfacer sus instintos. Les daba igual que alguien les viera, no estaban avergonzados, ni siquiera eran ellos: eran los cuerpos de dos extraños que ellos habían elegido.

Recuerdos asolaron sus mentes, recuerdos de tiempos pasados…

_Cientos de años atrás habían estado enamorados, sin llegar nunca a concretar nada por la timidez de ella y el orgullo de él. Él era un delincuente peligroso, ella su cómplice. Ambos eran los más buscados en el país del fuego. Por un delito mayor habían ido a parar a una cárcel de alta seguridad en donde los habían torturado hasta convertirlos en dos poderosas bestias, dos felinos con sed de venganza que se encargaron de ponerlos en su lugar y huir, separarse... Él la olvidó, renegándose a su esencia de gato malvado, creando con él una leyenda que le maldecía. Ella se había ocultado en las sombras hasta dar con las personas correctas, cuando para él había sido simple casualidad encontrarlas…_

Mirando al presente, disfrutaron del momento. Se arrancaron la ropa sin pudor, se arañaron, golpeándose con cada voltereta, cada estocada, cada movimiento en falso. Desnudos, se entregaron el uno al otro y cuando al fin la consecución del acto tuvo lugar, sus almas se separaron, confluyeron alegremente hasta reposar en dos pequeños cuerpos: los cuerpos de sus antecesores, un gato negro y otro gris que yacían estirados en la calzada, como dormidos.

Después de consumar su amor, ya no hacía falta nada más. Absolutamente nada más.

* * *

El velo gris que cubría Konoha dio paso a una lluvia que duró poco pero bañó por completo las ruinas en las que había quedado el sud—este de la ciudad. Esa tarde, entre las enfermeras y enfermeros, médicas y médicos, no se habló de otra cosa más que de la desnudez con la que habían llegado Sakura Haruno y Kakashi Hatake a urgencias. Por suerte sólo era una Hipotermia lo que sufrían; eso y varias magulladuras y algún que otro brazo roto o corte.

—Da la impresión que han tenido una noche loca… —Ino sonrió lasciva. La Hokage la miró de mal humor mientras se colocaba un trozo de hielo en la cabeza. Ciertamente, el golpe que se había dado no la había dejado despertar para ver cómo diablos se desarrollaba la lucha— …los dos juntitos.

Ino —cosa que Sakura no había logrado por su castigo— había asumido un cargo de enfermera en el hospital de Konoha tras completa su entrenamiento como médico ninja.

—Más vale que te calles —la Quinta no se mostró amable. No tenía humor para bromas—. Haz tu trabajo y no estés metiéndote en otros asuntos, anda.

La joven corrió por los pasillos, de vuelta a su puesto; la Hokage siempre estaba de mal humor, incluso cuando bebía. Ya se encargaría ella de averiguar lo que había pasado entre esos dos. Y un tema interesante también era el _Baby Boom_ de la población gatuna de Konoha... en fin, cosas que averiguar en cuanto girara la esquina y estuviera fuera de la vista de su jefa.

Para la mayoría de personas en Konoha todo había acabado ya, pero para Tsunade no. Aún quedaban miles de hojas de papeleo que se encargaría de hacer rellenar a Kakashi y a Sakura en cuanto despertasen, aunque no tuviesen la culpa. Total, siempre la mierda se la tenía que echar a alguien, si no, adiós a su fama de Hokage poderosa y bienhechora.

En fin, mejor se iba tras Sai, que había visto cómo se marchaba minutos antes de hablar con Ino. Tenía que mandarle un par de misiones extra para atenuar su mal humor…

* * *

En algún rincón del bosque, Sasuke Uchiha llevaba en brazos a su _"amigo"_, más recientemente amante. Atrás había quedado Sai, de quien ahora decía que jamás había estado enamorado, iniciaría una nueva vida con Naruto. ¿Acaso no le quería tanto, no había estado buscándole por tropecientos años? Era muy impropio en él, pero el último de los Uchiha quería una última oportunidad con Naruto Uzumaki…

Atrás quedaron la ira, la venganza y lo demás. Su pelo volvería a crecer con algún magnífico tratamiento capilar, se comprarían una casita en un lugar apartado, tendrían hijos adoptados —pues no quería estropearse la figura—, serían felices y comerían perdices como dos idiotas enamorados.

¡Ahora sólo quedaba elegir quién se ponía el apellido del otro!

* * *

Las horas pasaron, sugestionadas por el paso de los minutos. Una cabellera rosa se removió entre las sábanas de la cama de Hospital, deseando salir de su sopor. A pesar del cansancio, abrió pesadamente los párpados sólo para encontrar un ramo de rosas blancas en la mesilla supletoria. Se levantó con lentitud sin hacer caso a las punzadas en su sien izquierda, cada vez más tenues. Y sobretodo trató de recordar, pero no hizo falta mucho tiempo para saber lo que había ocurrido.

Todo: desde la lucha, hasta aquello, eso que había hecho con… con… ¡Oh, dios! Su corazón palpitó de vergüenza al entender que ellos les habían usado para consumar su amor. Los recuerdos de aquella mujer se colaban por su mente otra vez, a pesar de ya no tener dentro su alma. Se sonrojó, sintiéndose culpable. Todo lo que sintió le resultó maravilloso. Sentir sus pieles acariciándose, sus cuerpos vibrando. Tan increíble le había parecido que no le molestaría repetirlo; siempre y cuando fuese con él: Kakashi Hatake.

—¿Has dormido bien? —no podía creerlo, su voz otra vez—. Pensé que ya no lo harías.

—Kakashi—sensei.

Debía girarse, pero la emoción no se lo permitía. Se lo imaginó erguido, sus dedos apoyados en el alfeizar de la ventana, el sol incidiendo sobre su cabello plateado, su cuerpo fuerte relajado. Estuvo allí todo ese tiempo y ella ni lo notó; que descortesía de su parte. Se sentía tan tonta por estar así: sonrojada, sin palabras, sin poder hacer nada para demostrarle lo feliz que estaba de verlo.

Las palabras surgieron solas en el momento menos esperado, cuando ella ya pensaba que no lograría sacarlas:

—Kakashi—sensei… pensé que le habíamos perdido para siempre —no había lágrimas en sus ojos, sólo felicidad—. Creí que jamás volvería a ser usted…

Sin esperarlo sintió unos brazos rodeándola y se acomodó entre ellos, sintiéndose plena y confundida por aquel comportamiento impropio en Kakashi. Se giró extrañada y pudo ver unos ojos entre gris y negro. Se sacudió la cabeza para parar de sentirse así de sonrojada, babosa y estúpida. Y lo consiguió antes de comentarle con curiosidad:

—Qué color de ojos tan raro, Kakashi—sensei.

—Deberías mirarte al espejo: los tuyos están amarillos.

—¿Qué? —exclamó, asustada, pero él la acalló.

—Son sólo efectos secundarios, según me dijo Tsunade.

—Menos mal —suspiró. Más avergonzada ahora, preguntó con un hilo de voz—: Por cierto, Kakashi—sensei, ¿se acuerda de lo que ocurrió antes de caer inconsciente?

—Mmm… déjame pensarlo… —pareció dudar, pero una sonrisa se pintó en su único ojos visible. Para sorpresa de Sakura, se quitó la máscara y se acercó a su oído—: Me acuerdo de todo, Sakura.

La joven enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. Cuando se dio cuenta sus bocas estaban demasiado cerca, a punto de tocarse y al no haber impedimento por parte de ninguno de los dos, al fin se encontraron para fundirse en un apasionado beso.

Quizá nunca sabrían quién estuvo detrás de las fotos que poco tiempo después se publicaron _"El diario de Konoha"_ y que dejaron completamente desoladas a las pretendientes de Kakashi Hatake, el soltero de oro hasta ahora…

* * *

Allá arriba, en lo alto del cielo, dos espíritus tomados de la mano se dirigían hacia una luz cegadora. ¿El Cielo, el Infierno, el limbo? Realmente no importaba, al fin estaban juntos para la eternidad.

Felices por haber formado una nueva pareja, se adentraron en la luz para no volver a salir jamás.

_"Porque la curiosidad, en sus más diversas formas, siempre terminaba matando al gato"..._

**FIN**

* * *

¡Se acabó! No me lo puedo creer.

No sé si la espera ha valido la pena, yo estoy orgullosa de haber —al fin— terminado unas de mis primeras historias largas. Esto ha ido poco a poco, recuerdo que comenzó como un simple fanfic de humor y se convirtió en algo un poco más serio. Ha sido un año y si no me equivoco, dos o tres meses, en los que han pasado muchísimas cosas y he pasado por muchos momentos para escribir esta historia. Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado.

Me asalta la duda: ¿Hago o no epílogo? No sé si será necesario. Bueno, lo dejo a vuestra elección, yo ya tengo algo preparado, pero esperaré vuestra decisión para ponerlo o no.

Saludos a todas las personas que me comentaron, pusieron la historia en favoritos, en alertas; incluso a los lectores anónimos. Gracias a vosotros es que he podido acabar esta historia.

**Agradecimientos:**

_A aquella gata que tuve una vez, que me inspiró a escribir y que desgraciadamente ya no está._

_Crystal Butterfly 92, Rossetto-chan, Uchihabrun, Tsuki-airen, Carisma266, KakasakuAXS, Kakashilove78, LadySc -Maaya-, K008, Corsaria, Honki, Girlycard, Nukire, Chiharu Natsumi, , Hatake Nabiki, Artemisav, Str Mercury, Alia Soncart, Vampiritha de la Arena, Imani Ki'Nara, Agadea, Jesica-Haruzuchia, Voronik_Akako de Hatake, Eleos Argentum, Kazuyo Junjou, Chio-Miau, Isa Cab, Wendolyne, Lizeth2, Angy Hatake, Marjugagu, Hatake Kanae, Katia, Kokoro227, Sakura Mudou, Aire2409, Hatake-Katia, Mariana, Adi-chan Hyuuga, Amelia, Badguy, Conego, Diodiridh Lestrange, Hamc100, Iory-Hatake, Miyathewitch, Muren, Nadesshiko Clow, NaRuCaMi, Raxii, ShadowEmerald, Trinity17, Yomitachan, Bela21, Gael1611, Giulietta MacBella_ e _Isa-Yop. _

¡Un besazo y hasta la próxima!


	17. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**¡Miau!**

**

* * *

**

_"Un gato me cruzó, negro y puntual, y no lo pude esquivar"._

-Indio Solari

* * *

**Epílogo:** _(o cómo todo prosiguió)_

En una preciosa casa de Konoha, en medio de un pequeño bosquecillo y una diminuta balsa donde los habitantes de aquella propiedad se podían bañar en Verano, una pareja de ninjas hacía algo muy inusual. No por nada a aquel lugar, ambos lo habían llamado al empezar avivir como pareja _"El pequeño paraíso de la aldea entre las hojas"._

-¡Mira, cariño, ya han nacido! -Exclamó Hatake Sakura, feliz, mientras cortaba el último cordón umbilical y removía la placenta que había quedado enganchada. Su hija se arrimó a la canastilla, observando con ternura a los recién nacidos.

Hatake Kakashi removió el cabello gris de su hija mientras observaba sin mucha atención aquellos pequeños amasijos de pelo: eran cuatro bonitos cachorros de gato que habían heredado los rasgos de su madre, aquella hembra de pelaje negro que les había salvado de una ruina segura hacía ya cuatro años.

La señora gata yacía estirada, amamantando a sus demás cachorros. Kakashi no pudo más que admirar la astucia de aquellos animales y sonreírse. Giró la cabeza para ver al otro gato, el temible señor gato subido a una silla y lamiéndose la pata derecha casi con pereza. Sí, era el mismo gato que les había hecho la vida imposible una vez, pero que luego se había reformado, o más bien había perdido su memoria y sus poderes, además del alma humana que una vez había habitado en él. Por extraño que pareciere, en cuanto la pareja de gatos se hubo despertado, eran dos gatos comunes, sin nada en especial.

Después de asegurarse de que esto era cierto, la Hokage permitió a Kakashi y a Sakura quedarse con la pareja. Y es que por alguna razón que sólo ellos conocían, el tener contacto con esos animales les había hecho conocerse mejor y enamorarse de una manera ciertamente extraña, sí, pero enamorarse al fin y al cabo.

Había pasado ya tiempo desde que las cosas habían tocado a su fin... ¡y parecía mentira!

Sakura trabajaba en el hospital como enfermera desde hacía ya tres años; quizá, a sus veintiún años aún le quedaba mucho por recorrer, pero lo importante era que finalmente había completado parte de su sueño de ser una ninja médico tan brillante como su maestra.

Kakashi seguía con sus misiones; casi nada había cambiado en su vida, salvo el ser padre. Hacía ya dos años que su preciosa hija había nacido y con treinta y siete años que tenía -y a pesar de su fama de pervertido- no se podía sentir más orgulloso de su suerte.

El ser padres les había cambiado a ambos, y con otra vida ahora en camino, habían iniciado a formar su -en un inicio- inesperada familia, con dos niños y una jauría de gatos peleándose con la de perros de Kakashi, en una bonita casa de Konoha.

Volviendo a la realidad, Kakashi fue consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba, inclusive de su hija y su esposa.

-Sí que son bonitos, sí -apuntó él, mirando a su hija y sonriendo con su "ojito feliz"-, ¿verdad, Mayu?

-Sí, papá -respondió la niña en voz bajita, al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de carmín.

* * *

Pero no todo era igual para todos: El triángulo amoroso Naruto-Sasuke-Sai acabó de forma desastrosa, con varios heridos el día que finalmente se solucionó, sin bajas por suerte. Después de arduas peleas de las que Sai no quería saber nada, pero en las que Naruto se empecinaba en meterlo -por supuesto por el "amor" de Sasuke, quién indudablemente sólo buscaba sexo-.

Y es que Uzumaki era indudablemente celoso con su novio y Sasuke, que era bastante liberal, se hartó y cada uno se fue por su camino. Todo propio de un culebrón romántico que no llevó a nada. Con eso, quedó claro que el matrimonio de Naruto y Sasuke, se había estropeado al volver a la aldea dos años antes. Sí, obviamente les hubiera ido mejor solitos en el bosque...

Por lo demás, la Hokage seguía tan borde e histérica como siempre y por supuesto Shizune seguía siendo la diana donde los enfados de la Quinta iban a parar. Hinata, transformada en una magnífica espía, seguía haciendo fotos de todos los habitantes de Konoha de los que la Hokage sospechara -y muchas más fotografías de Naruto y muchísimos más hombres de la ciudad en posiciones indecorosas- mientras su primo la culpaba de iniciar el escándalo de hacía cuatro años con el equipo siete (aunque eso es una historia que no es momento de contar).

Ella, quien no había sido nombrada ni una sola vez en esta historia, se sonreía al saberse creadora de tan dichosa pareja, porque ahora Kakashi Hatake y Sakura Haruno estaban juntos y con toda una vida por delante gracias a ella...

¡Y a los gatos, maldita sea!

* * *

Y Sakura seguía mirado a la canastilla, donde ya había terminado su labor: los cachorros, limpios y protegidos por su madre, descansaban ahora sin preocupaciones. Sin embargo, y en última instancia, desde la canastilla, un ojo amarillo brilló con maldad, captando la atención de Kakashi y Sakura.

Todo se heredaba, aunque fuera en una sola generación.

-¡NO DE NUEVO! -gritó la pareja al unísono.

_"Pero esa es una historia que no es momento de contar"..._

**FIN**

* * *

¡Ahora sí, se acabó de verdad! Besos, abrazos y saludos para quien aguantó hasta aquí; habéis sido una gran compañía y os esperaré en cualquiera de mis otras historias.

Y de nuevo, los agradecimientos del capítulo anterior:

**Agradecimientos:**

_A aquella gata que tuve una vez, que me inspiró a escribir y que desgraciadamente ya no está._

_Crystal Butterfly 92, Rossetto-chan, Uchihabrun, Tsuki-airen, Carisma266, KakasakuAXS, Kakashilove78, LadySc -Maaya-, K008, Corsaria, Honki, Girlycard, Nukire, Chiharu Natsumi, , Hatake Nabiki, Artemisav, Str Mercury, Alia Soncart, Vampiritha de la Arena, Imani Ki'Nara, Agadea, Jesica-Haruzuchia, Voronik_Akako de Hatake, Eleos Argentum, Kazuyo Junjou, Chio-Miau, Isa Cab, Wendolyne, Lizeth2, Angy Hatake, Marjugagu, Hatake Kanae, Katia, Kokoro227, Sakura Mudou, Aire2409, Hatake-Katia, Mariana, Adi-chan Hyuuga, Amelia, Badguy, Conego, Diodiridh Lestrange, Hamc100, Iory-Hatake, Miyathewitch, Muren, Nadesshiko Clow, NaRuCaMi, Raxii, ShadowEmerald, Trinity17, Yomitachan, Bela21, Gael1611, Giulietta MacBella_ e _Isa-Yop. _


End file.
